


In Love and Chaos

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 75,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote.  It was written shortly after Julian went to prison.





	1. Maneuvering

Maneuvering  
______________________________

 

Kelly's was packed. Alexis was watching the door as she sipped her coffee. She couldn't eat the muffin she ordered. The anticipation was killing her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. He was here. Relief filled her. He sat down across from her.

"I didn't see you come in," said Alexis.

"I grabbed a coffee first," said Curtis. "It's been a long few days."

"How did it go?" 

"All according to plan."

"They're releasing him?"

"Did you doubt me, Alexis?"

"No, I never doubted you. I doubted Rudge. I didn't think he had a heart."

"Everyone has a heart. We just had to find his vulnerability. Men tend to have soft-spots for their daughters."

"Curtis, you are every bit the private detective Sam said you were."

"Well, I just found the information. You were the one with the grand plan and the resources to make it happen."

"Thank you for finding Rudge's daughter. Thank you for being my liaison with Rudge and getting him to agree to the deal."

"I didn't have to do much convincing, Alexis. The man's daughter was going to die. You supplied the doctors and the money that might save her. How could he say �no' to your deal?"

"What matters is he came through. He told the truth about Julian."

"And Julian should be on his way home very soon. Baldwin worked his magic and Judge Chu gave the order."

"Good."

Alexis thought her nerves would calm once she got word he'd be released. Instead, they were going haywire. All she could think about was seeing him now.

"Alexis, I know you didn't want to talk to me about Julian..."

"What do you want to know, Curtis?"

"Why go through this hassle for him after everything he did to you?"

Alexis smiled. "I believe Julian was trying to save us the only way he knew how. I don't hold him responsible for Olivia's crimes. Only his own."

"Is there a future between you two?"

"That's a complicated question."

Alexis took out her checkbook and wrote Curtis a check. She added a bonus for how quickly he completed the job.

"Thank you, Curtis."

"My pleasure. Good luck, Alexis. Whatever you decide."

______________________________________

 

Curtis had a busy day. And now it looked like it was going to be a busy night. He thought about stopping for another coffee to get him through the rest of his day. Instead, he decided he needed a drink a little more. It was a good thing he was headed to a bar.

It was a good time to be in the business of private investigation. He'd just made a boatload of money from Alexis Davis, then he was off to Gene's Bradford Roadhouse to meet with another potential client. A potential client who paid big just for a meeting. She called about twenty minutes after his meet up with Alexis. 

Gene's was one hell of a dive. Curtis like dives. In his time as a private detective, he'd met with all kinds of people in them: mob bosses, drug dealers, lawyers, police officers.

Today, he had no idea who he was meeting. All he knew was she was a woman with a lot of cash. More cash than your average scorned wife. He didn't think this was a cheating spouse case.

Curtis found a table near the bar. He ordered a Tennessee Honey on the rocks. He sipped the sweet whiskey as he waited for his mysterious client.

The next patron to walk in the bar took one look around the room until her eyes landed on Curtis. She had light, olive skin; dark, brown hair; and green eyes. She wore a form fitting business dress that stopped just before her knees. Curtis appreciated the high heels giving her a few more inches. 

She gave a smile then walked to his table. She sat across from him and waved at the waitress to ask for a drink. 

Tequila. Aged. Neat.

"Curtis Ashford," he said, holding out his hand.

"Clara Sanchez. Pleasure." She gave him her hand to grasp briefly.

"How can I help you, Ms. Sanchez?"

"I need information on two men in Port Charles. I heard you were the best."

"I'm flattered. Who are the men?"

"Two businessmen. One just getting out of jail so my sources say, and one always on the verge of going in."

"Who?"

"Julian Jerome and Sonny Corinthos."

Curtis lifted his brow and his drink. Yep, she was going to need those deep pockets for this one.


	2. Magnetism

Magnetism

 

Her hand was raised to knock on the door. She hesitated. She turned around and took a couple of steps back to the elevator. She stopped. She turned around again. She went back to the door and raised her fist. It hung in the air trying to decide whether or not to connect with the door.

It was late. Embarrassingly late. She only ever showed up here this late when she intended to...  
But tonight wasn't about that. She didn't want to sleep with him. Well, she did. But she didn't. And she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. And she didn't want to give him a chance to hypnotize her with his beautiful words and grand promises that never seemed to work out. 

But she wanted to see him. She needed to see him. She craved the sight of him more than she craved a drink. And she really, really needed a drink right now.

Her fist connected with the sturdy wood. She realized she spent so much time debating whether or not she would knock, she didn't give herself any time to prepare for what seeing him would do to her.

She took a deep breath to settle the panic rising in her chest.

The door opened.

It was Griffin Munro. He was in a t-shirt and boxers.

Alexis was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Griffin was the last person she expected to find half-naked at the penthouse.

"Griffin, darling, who is here at this hour? Is it Kiki?" Ava's voice called from further in the apartment.

"Hello, Ms. Davis," said Griffin.

"Dr. Munro. Fancy seeing you here. You might be wondering why I'm here so late?"

"I think I have an idea," he said. His lips pursed and his face perturbed. 

"Griffin, who is it?" said Ava coming to look for herself. She didn't seemed surprised to see Alexis at her door at this hour. Well, she was never surprised before. "Come on in, Alexis. I suppose you've heard the good news?" 

"Yes, I just wanted to see him."

"To make sure he's really free? I don't blame you." Ava stepped aside to wave her in. "He's in his room."

"I can wait here for him."

"You want an audience?" said Ava.

"We can step..." Griffin was cut off from a look from Ava.

Alexis took a deep, exasperated breath. She didn't expect to have to see him in his bedroom, where they frequently...not that it should matter. They frequently did that in the living room, too.

She took her leave of Ava and Griffin and walked toward the hall to Julian's room. His door was cracked open. She stopped for a moment to listen before going in. She heard him moving around. Her heart fluttered. She gently opened the door.

He was shirtless and wearing sweatpants. He had a towel in his hand. He must have just gotten out of the shower. Great. It'd be that much harder.

She was about to knock on the doorframe to get his attention, but he turned around at the hall light entering the dimly lit room. 

"Ava, could you knock?" said Julian.

"Sorry," said Alexis. "Old habits."

"Alexis." He dropped a towel he was holding. His hair was still wet. Alexis tried not to stare.   
He walked to her stopping an arm's length away. He reached out and grabbed her hand guiding her gently inside. She sat on the chair in his room as he closed the door behind her. He sat across from her on the foot of the bed.

"You heard?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And you came straight over to see me?" he smiled.

She nodded again.

"Good news travels fast," he said.

Alexis didn't know what to say. She came to see if it was real, and he was really there. He was just as beautiful as he was three months ago, as he was thirty years ago.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said.

"You look good, yourself. You look free."

"How did you find out about my release? Scott? Ava?"

She shook her head. "My private investigator."

Julian looked confused. "Why did you hire an investigator?"

"To get information on Rudge."

"Why were you looking for information on Rudge?"

"Motivation."

He tilted his head in that adorable way he always did when he was trying to grasp information just   
out of his reach.

"Motivation? Why would information on Rudge give you motivation?"

"Not motivation for me, Julian. Motivation for Rudge."

"To...?" Alexis saw the moment it clicked. His head tilted in the other direction. His look went from   
curious to incredulous. "It was you?"

"And my private investigator."

"What did you find? How did you get him to tell the truth?"

"We found out he has a daughter. She's terminally ill. She'll probably be dead by the time he's set free. With his assets frozen, there was no money to pay for her treatment. I offered to get her the treatment she needs if he agreed to tell the truth."

Julian stood and paced. He rubbed his hands over his face then turned to look at Alexis with the most adoring expression. He walked to her and knelt before her. He took her hands in his. Alexis flushed at a memory of him kneeling there a few years ago. She crossed her legs and sat up straight.

"You're the reason I'm free?" He grinned. "I don't know why I'm surprised. You're the smartest person I know. Of course you'd figure out a way. And you did it without having to represent me. You're amazing."

"You didn't deserve that sentence. I couldn't just let you rot in prison."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Thank you, Alexis. Thank you for giving me my life back."

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Julian," she whispered.

He pulled his face back to look at her.

"Please don't," she said. "I can't."

"Why not? You didn't fall in love with someone else while I was gone, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Though, not for a lack of trying, I hear."

Alexis pulled back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ava told me she saw you on a date with some doctor at the Metrocourt." Julian spat the words out as though they tasted bitter in his mouth.

"It was just a date. It was Sam's idea."

"That doesn't make me feel better. Are you still seeing him?"

Alexis tried to ignore the pleasure his jealousy gave her.

"No. I'm not planning on seeing him again. Honestly, I'm just trying to stay sober."

"You're doing an amazing job, Alexis. I'm so proud of you."

He really did look proud of her.

"From anyone else, those words would be condescending. But if anyone knows how hard this is for me, it's you. You were there at my rock bottom."

Julian ran a gentle hand down her cheek. "Anytime, sweetheart. Every time, if you'd let me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because too much has happened. I can't survive any more hurt from you."

"I will spend my life protecting you from pain. I will never hurt you again."

"Please don't, Julian. I just came to see you. I just came to make sure you were okay. But I can't do this."

He pulled her off the chair and into him. She felt his hand on her back pulling her close; his other hand in her hair, knotting, tangling. His lips grazed hers.

"Tell me you don't want this, Alexis. Tell me you haven't thought about it everyday since I was put away. Tell me you don't love me."

Alexis felt the breath of his words on her lips. She could feel the passion in his grip. She knew he meant every word of his promises. And she knew it would be bliss to give in to every urge of her body and soul.

But she knew she wasn't ready. She knew it wouldn't work this way. Too much was unresolved to lose herself in him like this again. She'd resent him, and she'd resent herself. 

She pulled herself out of his arms.

"I need to go." She stood up to leave. He stayed on his knees staring painfully at her. "I'm so happy you're free, Julian."

He jumped up as she walked to the door. He turned her round and press her back against the door. With an arm resting over her head, and a hand caressing her cheek, he said, "I'm not giving up, Alexis. I'm going to fight to have my family back. I'm going to fight for you, for my children, and for my grandchildren."

Alexis steeled herself, desperately clinging to her resolve.

"I'm ok with you fighting for us, Julian. I just can't promise what you're hoping for."

He nodded and backed away, giving her enough space to leave. He looked heartbroken.

"Look," she said, "I'm going to the park tomorrow with our grandchildren. Maybe we might run into you. I know Danny misses his grandpa."

She closed the gap between them and hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

They let each other go. She turned and walked out the door. She ignored Ava and Griffin's looks as she left the penthouse. All she could think about was putting one foot in front of the other to get as much space as possible away from him. 

It wasn't until she hit the elevator that she began worrying about how she was going to explain running into Julian at the park tomorrow to Sam.


	3. A Day At The Park

A Day At The Park

 

This place held memories of better days. A deep sigh exited his lungs. He felt pressure on his eyes and he wiped a dropping tear from his cheek. He took a slow breath to steady himself. Alexis would be here any minute, and he didn't want the kids to see him weepy. Scout was young enough not to notice, but Danny would see. 

"Grandpa!" Danny yelled from behind.

Julian jumped up off the bench and turned around. Danny barrelled into him. Julian hugged him close.

"Not so tight, grandpa!"

"Sorry, buddy. I just missed you so much."

"Grandma said you had to go away to do grown-up things for a while."

"Yeah, but I'm here now. And we get to spend a little time together. I brought you a new baseball glove. I've been breaking in the leather for you."

"Awesome! Did you bring yours?"

"Of course, big guy. They're here on the bench."

Danny went over to scope out the equipment. Julian looked up to see Alexis walking with Scout in her arms. 

His knees shook a little when he saw his girls together. Both with brown hair flowing in the wind. They had the same dark eyes. Grandmother and granddaughter were both biting the right corners of their bottom lip as they approached. He'd never seen anything more beautiful; and that's saying something, because he had a clear memory of Alexis on their wedding day.

"Julian," she said. He could tell she was nervous.

"Hi, Alexis." He saw her intake of breath when he said her name. He was grateful he still had that effect on her. "And hello, Scout. You probably don't remember me. I'm your grandpa."

"It's grandpa, cookie," said Alexis in the sweetest voice.

"Pop pop," said Scout.

"Danny and I have shown her pictures. She knows who you are."

"Thank you for making sure she knows."

"It's good for her, whatever Sam says."

"She looks just like you, Alexis. Isn't that right, Scout? Do you look like your grandma?"

Scout snuggled into her grandmother.

"Thank you for bringing them."

Alexis smiled.

"Grandpa, let's play!" said Danny.

"Ok, buddy. Give me my mitt."

Danny tossed Julian his glove and they started warming up with some short range catch. For a little guy he was pretty coordinated. Julian planned on giving him a lesson in pitching soon.

Julian kept an eye on Alexis and Scout. They moved to sit in the shade of a large pine to play with the dandelions in the grass.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he threw the ball back to Danny. The pressure built up behind his eyes again. As he wiped the tear from his cheek, he realized it would be perfectly fine if Danny saw him get teary. If there was ever a reason to shed some tears, this beautiful moment was it.

___________________________________

 

"What should I tell Sam about how he got the glove? She's going to know it was from you," said Alexis.

"Tell her I followed you to the park."

"She won't be happy."

"I know. Thank you for doing it anyway."

"Danny misses you. And Scout should know you."

Julian watched with Alexis as Danny and Scout chased the birds on the grass.

"I missed them. I missed you, too, Alexis."

"Julian..."

Her eyes dropped to his left hand where he still wore his wedding ring. She rubbed her chest like it was painful to see. Julian nervously twisted the ring around his finger.

"Why do you still wear it?" she asked.

He shrugged, but kept quiet.

"Is it hope? Because we can't be together again, Julian. Too much has happened."

"I do have hope, but that's not why I wear the ring."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"I told you before, sweetheart. I meant every word of my vows. I promised you forever."

"Julian...you already broke your promises. That's why we divorced."

"I never intentionally broke them. Every decision I made, I thought was best for you at the time. I admit, I was wrong in those choices, but I truly believed I was protecting you."

"Don't you see, that's why this can't happen again. You don't know what right and wrong is."

"I didn't know before, but I've learned. You've taught me. I'll prove it to you."

"I can't let it happen. I came from a violent past. I've seen my mother murdered before my eyes. I've been threatened and abused as a child. It only makes sense that I sought love and acceptance in someone who grew up in the same kind of violence that surrounded me. But I can't allow that violence to be apart of my life anymore."

"I understand. More than you know. And unfortunately, it took making way too many mistakes to figure out how dysfunctional my life has been, starting with my family, and ending with my own choices. But I've learned now. And I'm desperate to make sure you're cared for and loved the way you deserve."

"You don't know how much I wish that were true."

"It is true."

"I can't know that. And I can't afford to gamble on you again."

"Then I'll find a way to prove it to you so it's not a gamble. I'll prove I'm the safe choice for you."

"How can you possibly do that?"

"I'll find a way. I promise." 

He fiddled with his ring again. He despaired at seeing her hand without the diamond he so lovingly picked out. He took her left hand and touched the bare finger.

"Julian..."

"I'll find a way, Alexis."

"Goodbye, Julian."

She pulled gently away and called for the kids.


	4. Blackmail

Blackmail

 

To say Kristina was scared was an understatement. The letter with the graphic pictures left on her pillow sent a clear message. 

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked.

A man was looking across the table at Kristina with dark, beady, black eyes. He looked almost sleepy, like his eyes were hard to keep open. His dark skin was sallow.

"I need information, and I think you are the girl to find it for me." He spoke in a thick Latin accent; his voice was slow and lazy. Krissy wondered if he was high. 

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about my father?"

"No, child. I don't need anything on your father. Your father and I have a good working relationship at the moment."

"Then information on who?"

"Your stepfather."

"Julian? Then you've come to the wrong person. My mother isn't married to him anymore. I never see him."

"Well, from what I've heard, Julian Jerome would give anything to get into your mother's good graces."

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

The man laughed; it was a disconnected laugh, like he wasn't really amused. He looked as though he was probably handsome at some point in his life, but drugs or other unknown horrors turned him into this greasy, emotionless being.

"Julian's supposed to be out of the mob. Is that what you want to know? If he's really out?"

"Men like Jerome don't just get out of the mob. I'd like any information you can get on him. Personal information. Business information. And I'd like to know any information he has on any other criminal organizations."

"Is he some kind of threat to you?"

"You are going to help me find out."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, your little girlfriend, Parker, gets exposed for the cradle-robbing cougar she is."

"We didn't sleep together when she was my teacher."

"But the pictures we've taken make it look like she did. And we've had a technician change the timestamp on them to 2015. And now that she is divorced and dating you, it won't take much to ruin her career. And if you even think of running to your father, I will post these delightful naked photos of the two of you on the university message boards."  
She put her head in her hands thinking of the million ways this could all go wrong.

"Miss Davis, I don't understand the problem. You love this Parker, no? You hate Jerome? Everybody wins."

Kristina couldn't risk it. She had to play along. Better Julian than Parker.

"Fine, I'll do it."

_____________________________________

 

Kristina checked her voicemail after leaving the meeting with...what was she supposed to call him? The Latin gangster?

She had a voicemail from her mother. Guilt flooded her knowing her mother would hate for anyone to be going after Julian. 

She ignored her mom's message. Instead, she dialed her big sister.

"Hi, Krissy. What's up?" said Sam.

"Hey, Sam. I have a favor to ask."

"Of course. What is it?"

"You're not going to like it..."


	5. Empty Dreams

Empty Dreams

 

This was a dream. Clara knew she was dreaming. This was the dream. It was the warmth that gave it away, just like she felt in her memory. 

She was lying in a bed of of silky, cream sheets. She stretched her arm out to the right; there was nothing but the softest fabric on her fingertips. She stretched out to the left, and her hand went over the side of the bed. She was alone. 

Worry bubbled inside. Where was he? This was not how the dream should go. He was supposed to be next to her. The dream was always the same as the memory.

She sat up. Sunlight filled the room. Why would sunlight be filling the room? Their room faced west. It only filled the room just before sunset. She shouldn't be in bed then. 

The room was empty. Where was he?

She noticed the screen doors were open to the balcony. She rose to close them, wrapping her naked body in the sheet. Why would the doors be open? He never left her vulnerable to mosquitoes like that. It would be night soon and they would come in droves.

When she got to the doors, she saw him sitting outside on the chaise and the worry left her in a breath. This wasn't like the memory, but he was still there, just as perfect and beautiful as he ever was. 

He was staring at the setting sun. He sat only in his briefs, running a finger over the rim of a nearly empty glass. 

"Estas bien?" she asked, closing the screen behind her.  
He turned to her and smiled. "Si, amor. Ven aqui." He beckoned her. 

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Waiting for you, mi flor."

He pulled her on his lap.

"I was thirty feet away. You didn't have to wait."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're never a disruption."

In spite of the pain and longing she knew she would feel when she woke from the dream, she let the sheet fall around her. She sat astride him. His arms wrapped around her. Her hands tangled in his dark hair as she brought her lips to his. She pressed herself against him, feeling his chest against her breasts. 

He grunted, lifting her enough to remove his briefs. He put himself deep inside her. She cried out his name. She rose up and down, finding her rhythm. Moments later she was slamming down against him over and over moaning his name, yelling it in ecstasy. 

Her eyes closed as her body contracted around him. He growled as he thrusted one last time. His body went rigid beneath her. She was breathless when her body settled.

An emptiness overcame her. She opened her eyes. She was alone in the dark. The warmth disappeared as quickly as it had come. Now the cold was pressing in on her, suffocating her. The loneliness was acutely painful.

She woke in her bed in Port Charles. Her lavender sheets were wet with perspiration. Daylight from the east was peeking through the blinds.

She moved to the window to open the shades and let the sun in. She still felt cold from the dream. She paced around to warm herself, knowing that everything she was planning would never fill the void, and she would never again be as warm as she was in his arms.


	6. Flowers and Promises

Flowers and Promises

 

Julian pushed the button for the doorbell. He knew Alexis was home. He saw her through the window a few moments before. He leaned against the doorframe to steady himself. He'd never been so nervous to see her.  
When she came back into view, their eyes met through the pane. She hesitated before coming over. He couldn't wait for the day that hesitation would turn into a smile. She opened the door.

"Julian."

"Alexis."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you these." He pulled out the flowers he was hiding behind his back. 

"Wow. They're stunning. What are they? I've never seen a bouquet like this." She took the flowers and inspected them closely. She inhaled deeply.

"They reminded me of your eyes. It's a chocolate bouquet."

"It even smells chocolaty."

"That's the cosmos, from what the florist told me. There are also chocolate dahlias, and ivory roses."

"Thank you. Why did you bring them?"

"Like I said, they reminded me of your eyes."

She looked sceptical.

"Ok, fine," he said, "I also wanted to thank you for bringing Danny and Scout to see me."

"This is a beautiful 'thank you,' but I did it for them as much as you."

"I'm grateful either way."

"You're welcome. Let me grab a vase. I have the perfect one."

She disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned the flowers were displayed in an ivory vase, making the chocolate colors stand out. Just like her beautiful eyes.

"What florist found these for you?"

"A little shop on Vine St."

"Near the gallery?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What's it called?"

"It's um...getting a new name soon. It'll be called Avery's Garden."

"Avery?"

He flushed and looked down. "Yes. I decided Ava needed something to keep her busy. Besides Griffin. She's not ready to go back the gallery full-time. Since Avery likes flowers so much, I just bought Ava a little flower shop."

"So Ava is the florist?"

Julian gave a quiet laugh. "Just until she's ready to get back to herself."

"Who knows. Maybe she'll like the simple life. She definitely has an eye for beautiful things. You both do."

She inhaled the flowers again.

"Yes, we do," he said staring at her. She looked up at him through her lashes. He could see a hint of a smile in her eyes. "Alexis, can I take you to dinner?"

The smile was gone. 

"That's not a good idea, Julian. For so many reasons."

"Then let me make you dinner here."

"Why?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot about what you said. About finding love in someone who came from the same kind of past. And I wanted to talk about that."

She hesitated. She was nervous. "I don't have much to cook with."

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Ok then. You can stay. To talk."

"Just to talk." He raised his right hand.

"And to cook," she said.

"And to cook," he smiled.

 

___________________________________

 

"Is the soup ok?" he asked.

"It's delicious. I can't believe you found enough edible material in my kitchen to make this."

They sat next to each other on the couch eating the impromptu meal. How different this felt than the dozens of meals they'd eaten this way before.

"I miss cooking for you."

Her expression was sad. 

He didn't know how to start this conversation. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her. He didn't want to bring her pain. But if they didn't talk about it, then they couldn't happen.

"What was it like for you? Living with Helena?"

She puckered her lips the way she did when she was in deep thought. "Terrifying," she said quietly, "I didn't remember until much later what she did to my mother, but I remembered the fear."

"Did she abuse you?"

"She didn't hit me much, if that is what you're asking. Stavros and sometimes Stefan did, though Stefan was the only one who ever felt badly about it. Most of the time, he took pity on me and protected me from our sadistic brother. Stefan was seen as weak because of his soft spot for me. Helena did a lot of threatening, manipulating, demeaning...You know, all that emotional and psychological abuse."

"And your father?"

"Oh, I was just a girl. He ignored me mostly. His idea of protecting me from Helena was putting me in boarding school. Which I was grateful for at the time."

"Selfishly, I'm glad you were at that boarding school."

"We wouldn't have Sam, otherwise."  
And they wouldn't have had that first beautiful night together. Julian took gratification in being her first. He was humbled by it. It was, without question, one of the highlights of his life. 

To think they went from that to him holding a knife to her throat on the docks. Alexis held herself together so well, it was easy to forget all the trauma she suffered in her life. And he made her live that trauma again. It didn't matter that he did it to save her. It just mattered that she was suffering all over again, the way she did as a child.

He took their bowls and set them on the coffee table. He grabbed her hands and stared into her dark, thoughtful eyes. She still looked nervous.

"Alexis, when I was making the decision about how to protect you from Olivia, I tried to think of the only way I could satisfy her need for revenge and while still keeping you alive. I thought if I pretended like I tried to kill you, and fake my death, she would be satisfied. Using the dagger was an afterthought, just because it was around. 

"Violence has been such a part of my life. It was expected and encouraged from my father and siblings. Because of that, the scheme I created seemed like the best option, the only option, to save you.

"I understand now, the problem is violence was an acceptable option for me to use. And to make it worse, I used the blade that tormented you throughout your life. I used that godawful blade to pretend to do the same thing you saw happen to your mother. I made you feel as helpless and terrified as you did when that horrible woman took your mother from you. I made you relive the worst moment of your life, and gave you a traumatic memory to rival it.

"I get it. It was the worst thing I could've done to you. I have so much shame and so much regret. I wish I could've learned this before I made the choices I did. I wish there was another way for me to have foreseen the damage. Unfortunately, this was the way I learned who you really are. Who I really am. Through seeing your pain. 

"You are the most significant person in my entire life. I didn't know how to protect you, because I didn't understand your trauma. I knew your trauma. But I didn't understand. Hell, I didn't understand my own. It took all this to learn. 

"I know now. I know how to protect you. I know how to care for you far better than I could before."  
Alexis started shaking. "I can't know for sure you've changed, Julian." Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

"Alexis, you've transformed me. Not because you forced me, but because you've helped me see the man I want to be. The man you deserve. The man my children and grandchildren deserve. A man who can look in the mirror with pride instead of shame."

"You're saying all the right words, I just don't know if I can believe them."

"I told you, I'll prove it to you. Just give me the chance."

"I gave you my faith before. More than once. Everytime I ended up broken. Worse each time than the last, because everytime I let you in, you settle deeper and deeper in my soul."

"My love for you is the strongest part of me, Alexis. It's shaped me, changed me, bettered me. You've trusted me with Danny and Scout. I won't let them down, and I won't let you down."

The tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please stop. You make it so hard to stand my ground. You make me feel so weak."

"I've never wanted to you feel weak," he said, "I've only ever wanted to help you to feel strong. And you are strong. Far stronger than me."

A sob escaped her lips. "Then why is it so hard to resist you?"

He cupped her face with his hands. "Because you want me. Because you love me. Because I love you. Because your heart believes me even though your head is scared. And because no one on this earth could ever love you the way I do. An you could never love anyone else the way you love me. I promise I don't take that for granted. I cherish you with everything I have."

He wanted to kiss her, but he held back. He wanted to seduce her, but he restrained himself. He wanted her to make this choice. He wanted her to commit to him. He willed her with his eyes to believe him.

Through the tears in her eyes he could see her struggle. He wiped one of those tears running down her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

She closed the small gap between them and kissed him. The joy and desire exploding in his chest were nothing to the relief of the dread he carried for months that he may never feel her lips again. Desperate for the closeness he pulled her tight against him, tangling his hands in her hair. Their mouths inhaling each other as if oxygen could only be found deep in the other. 

He felt her stiffen against him. Her mouth hesitated. Before, he would have overpowered her resistance by doing what he could to feed her desire, but now he knew how important it was for her to know he would put her needs before his. He pulled his mouth away, held her face in his hands, and looked in her eyes.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

He wiped tears dropping from her eyes.

"I'm just overwhelmed. I didn't expect this. I didn't think there was anything you could tell me to change things."

"Things have changed?"

"Yes."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

And she cried, sobbing into his neck. If he held her any tighter he would hurt her. He felt his own tears dropping down his cheek and landing in her hair.

When the sobs stopped and her breathing settled, he pulled her face back to look in her eyes.

"I love you, Alexis. I can say that now with more passion and more truth than I've ever said it before, because I know you now better than I ever have."

"Julian...I love you, Julian."

He kissed her lips as delicately as she handled her flowers. He felt her ball her fists in his shirt. She shook him to get his attention.

"Please don't break me again. I have nothing left. I've given you everything."

"I promise, sweetheart. I promise you."


	7. A Promising Journalist

A Promising Journalist

 

Seeing his only daughter gave Julian anxiety. He wondered why she wanted to meet with him. She must want something from him. It seemed to be the only reason she ever came to see him.

He'd give her whatever she wanted, of course. She knew it, too. He couldn't explain why he loved her so much. If she was anyone else, he would have written them off and moved on. But he adored that girl. And he desperately wanted her in his life. That had been the case since they met. Too bad that early on he didn't know the right way to go about building a relationship with her. 

She held every wrong decision he ever made over his head. She was almost as stubborn as he was. Almost. He was a patient man, and maybe one day, one of these favors she asked of him might actually mean something to her.

"You're daughter is here, Mr. Jerome," the speaker on his desk informed him.

"Thank you, Ella."

Julian stood and walked to the door. He opened it to find Sam just as he expected her. She was clad in black with her leather jacket absurdly high heels.

"Sam. I was surprised to get your call. Come in."

She walked in without a word, and sat down on the chair across from his desk. So this was business. No pleasantries. He'd see about that.

"What can I do for you?" said Julian.

"You can tell me 'no.'"

If that wasn't cryptic...

"What are you talking about. I never tell you 'no.'"

"Today you can make an exception."

"I'll take that under advisement. What's going on, sweetheart? What do you need?"

"I'm not here for me. Kristina asked me to help her get a job working for you."

"What? She wants to work for me? Why didn't she come ask me herself? I would have given one to her." 

"She thinks you hate her for all the things she's said to you."

"I've never hated her. I thought she hated me."

"She does."

Julian winced. "Don't hold back, Sam."

"Look, at worst you tried to kill my mother. At best, you neglected to warn me about Olivia and I ended up giving birth in the frozen wilderness and contracting toxoplasmosis!"

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who Olivia was, but she would have killed you if I did. And I warned you and Jason repeatedly to stop investigating. I thought you understood how grave the situation was. I wouldn't have lied to you about that."

"Ok, in retrospect, I see you were trying to warn us and we wouldn't listen. But you should have told us everything."

"She would have killed you. Everything I did was to protect you, sweetheart. I lived in fear for a year that she'd kill someone I love. I did things that chased away all the people I love to satisfy her need for revenge."

"But in doing those things, you made us lose our trust and faith in you!"

"I know! I know." A tear dropped down Julian's cheek. He turned to the side to try to wipe it off without Sam seeing. He was getting frustrated with how easy those tears seemed to be falling lately. "Sam, what if you genuinely thought the only way to save Jason, Danny, and Scout, was to do things to them that would make them hate you forever? Would you do it?"

"Of course I would. But I also wouldn't expect them to trust me ever again."

"I don't expect anything. I just hope for it."

Sam leaned back in her chair. She sighed deeply and exhaled looking at the ceiling. Julian was certain she was trying not to cry.

"I'm concerned about Kristina," she said. "I think there is another reason she is asking you for a job."

"Why do think that?"

"Because she is as stubborn as her father..."

"And her mother."

"Yes, both her parents. She wouldn't come to you unless she was desperate."

"Thanks."

"It's the truth. She has a trust fund, a job, and two wealthy parents that would buy her anything she wants. She doesn't need to work for you. Besides, she has never shown any interest in journalism before. She is a business major, for crying out loud."

"Then why do you think she is coming to me for a job? Do you think she wants revenge on me for everything that happened?"

"No. I don't think this is about you. When she's angry, she lashes out. She can't control herself. This feels more calculated."

"You think she is afraid?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. You think someone could be putting her up to this?"

"Maybe. Sam, you know very well I've made a lot of enemies in my life. It is possible one of them has held a grudge." Julian put his head in his hands in frustration. He was furious with himself again for having this impact on his family. "Well, tell her to call me. I'll arrange for her to start Monday. She can be my personal assistant."

"You're trusting her with a job when you know she hates you and might be trying to sabotage you?"

"I don't care about being sabotaged. I'm more concerned about who has gotten to her. I want to keep an eye on her. I want to make sure she's ok."

Sam nodded. "Will you keep me posted?"

"Of course," Julian smirked, "especially if that means you'll answer my calls."

"That doesn't mean I trust you, Julian."

"Do you at least trust I'll do everything I can to watch out for her?"

"Not trust. Hope."

 

______________________________________

 

She looks so much like her mother, he thought. As hateful as Kristina was to him, it was easy to let it go because just looking at her made him think of Alexis. Alexis took all his anger and defensiveness away. 

Today, however, she was not being hateful. She seemed nervous. And polite. And awkward. 

"Thank you, Julian. I know you didn't have to give me this job."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't like me. Because I've been a little..."

"You've been worried about your mother and your sister. I understand. Kristina, that makes me appreciate you, not dislike you. Believe it or not, we're on the same team. We want the same things."

Julian sat at his desk and Kristina sat in the chair across from him. He called her to come in after Sam left, and she was there within the hour.

"I thought you hated me."

"I think of you as my stepdaughter. I could never hate you."

She looked down, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you when Sam was sick. I heard she wasn't upset to see you when she woke up. I was out of place."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Did your sister really threaten my mother?" she asked.

Julian exhaled. He didn't want to talk about the worst time of his life. But he owed it to the kid. "Yes, she did. And my children, and my grandchildren, and my stepchildren."

"She threatened Molly and me?"

"Yes. She threatened everyone I love. I had to drive you all away to keep you out of her sights." 

"You're not lying, are you?"

"I'm telling the truth. I love your mother. I love our family. I've only ever tried to protect everyone. Even while making my mistakes, my intention was to keep you all safe, especially your mother."

"Thank you for taking a bullet for Mom."

"It was my duty."

"Thank you for warning Jason about Garvey being after my dad."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"I don't forgive you for not warning Sam about your crazy sister."

"That's fair."

"But I don't blame you for killing Morgan. I get that bomb was meant for you. That makes you her victim."

"You're being very reasonable," said Julian.

"You seem surprised."

Julian just shrugged. He was wondering what was pushing her to be so nice to him. Guilt? Manipulation? It seemed genuine.

"Why are you here, Kristina? You've never had any interest in publishing before."

"I've been trying to figure some things out. I think I might be interested in journalism and communication."

"An you thought of me?"

"I don't know anyone at the Gazette."

"What do you want to do here?"

"I don't really know. I guess I want to learn everything you do."

"Ok then, you can be my personal assistant."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I won't let you down. And you don't have to treat me special or anything." 

Julian chuckled. Just giving her the job was special treatment. He was certain someone put her up to this. He had to figure out who was behind it.


	8. Domestic and International Hostility

Domestic and International Hostility

 

Nikolas Cassadine was more handsome than any Cassadine before him. It must have been the goodness Laura and Stefan put in his soul. Alexis stared at his picture at the bar of the Metrocourt. Maybe she played a small role in that goodness, too. 

But there was also a darkness in her nephew. His father's genes held strong, even in his absence. That was evident in his faking his death shortly before his actual death in order to avoid fallout from his criminal behavior. Alexis was afraid she didn't know the half of what her nephew had been up to before he died.

She sipped an iced tea wishing it was a long island. She just finished lunch and was thinking of popping in on Julian before going home to prep for court tomorrow. She needed a release of tension, and a bottle of wine was out of the question.

She warmed at the thought of Julian. She was so glad to have him back in her life. She'd missed being loved by him. Not that his love for her ever wavered. She just missed allowing herself to enjoy it. To find comfort in it. To give it back.

"Hello, dear sister," said a man's voice behind her. Valentin Cassadine stood smirking down at her. "Missing our late nephew, are you?"

"Shut up," was all she cared to say. She packed up her phone and left enough cash for the bill on the table.

"Alexis, I just wanted to let you know there are no hard feelings on my end."

"Why would you have any hard feelings toward me? Are you even more like our father than I thought? Is it just my gender that bothers you?"

"No, of course not. I adore my daughter, and I have found your gender to be the more sensible of the two. I simply wanted to let you know that I didn't harbor ill will toward you for the frivolous civil suit you were filing for our great-nephew."

"Oh, the lawsuit you got out of because Ava changed her story about how you murdered Nikolas? Of course you wouldn't have hard feelings about that. But I still do." 

"You may want to reconsider your hostility toward me."

"Why would I do that?"

Alexis felt her phone ring in her purse. She ignored it for the moment.

"Because Charlotte has been asking about you. She is wanting to get to know her cousins. Rocco talks about spending time with Danny and Scout. Charlotte is feeling left out."

"I'm sorry your choices have caused that sweet girl to be alienated."

"It doesn't seem fair that your anger toward me, however just or unjust, should stand in the way of her having family."

"You really are a Cassadine, aren't you? Emotional blackmail is right up your alley."

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps."

"I'd like you to meet her. Would you consider coming to Wyndemere soon?"

Alexis hesitated. She hated that place.

"Come on, Alexis. You didn't hold Nikolas accountable for Stavros's sins."

"The force is strong in you, isn't it?"

"As I understand, a good guilt trip is an inherited gift."

"I'll call you to arrange something this week."

"Charlotte will be delighted."

Alexis walked away without a word, worrying what she was getting herself into. She made her way to the elevator. The only person on her mind right now was Julian. She was grateful she could go to him again when she felt this way. For a moment, she surprised herself that she didn't crave a drink to calm her. She only craved him.

When she arrived on his floor she was almost giddy. She hoped he wasn't in meetings. She really wanted see him.

When the doors opened, she nearly jumped at who she saw.

"Kristina!"

Alexis was trying to think of some excuse to explain why she was coming to Julian's office.

"I can't believe Sam ratted me out to you!" said Kristina, giving Alexis the excuse she needed. "It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. Thanks a lot, big sister!"

"What is going on?" asked Alexis.

"Nothing! I just wanted a job. Why do you and Sam keep asking me that? Julian has been less of a pain than the two of you about it."

"Julian agreed to hire you? Don't you hate him?"

"No, Mom. I don't hate him."

Alexis was flabbergasted, and her face must have shown it.

"Look, I heard Julian's side of the story. I believe him. I don't entirely forgive him, but he's ok with it."

"Really? You believe him?"

"Yes, but don't think I'm encouraging you to get back together with him. It doesn't mean he's not dangerous, or that dangerous people aren't after him!"

"Who is after him?"

"No one! I mean...he made a lot of enemies over the years. You never know if someone will crawl out of the shadows. I don't want you involved with him. You might get another knife to the throat."

"Then why are you working for him?"

"I'm working for him, Mom. Not committing myself to him like you seem to want to."

"Kristina! You need to talk to me with more respect. Not just because I'm your mother, but because I'm a human being and I taught you better."

"Then you need to butt out of my life! I can't believe you raced down here the moment you heard he hired me!"

Alexis didn't want to tell Kristina that she was here for a very different reason. 

"I was worried about you, Kristina. I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine. Now can you leave? I don't want Julian to think this is a way back into your life."

"I will leave..."

"Thank you."

"...in a minute. I want to talk to Julian about you."

"Don't get him to fire me!"

"I won't. I just want to make sure you're kept out of any danger and that he's treating you well."

"He's treating me fine."

"Then it will be a short conversation."

"Ok. I have to get these contracts overnighted. He started me right away. Please don't be here when I get back."

Alexis crossed her heart.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Mom."

Alexis hugged her daughter. "I love you, Cookie."

She watched Kristina walk to the elevator. Alexis didn't move until the elevator doors closed. As soon as the elevator started moving she bolted to Julian's office and rapped on the door.

"What?!" yelled Julian from inside. 

Alexis opened the door. She saw Julian at his desk. His face went from serious to joyful in an instant. 

"This is a nice surprise. You must have gotten my message?"

"No, did you call?"

Julian met Alexis at the door. He closed it behind her, making sure it was locked. He put his arms around her and gave her a welcoming kiss. Alexis's heart raced and she felt her arms moving of their own accord, pulling her body tight against him. God, she missed this! He was her home. 

"I've had quite an interesting day," he said. "I called to tell you about it."

"Sorry, I ran into my brother upstairs and missed your call. But that is not nearly as interesting as coming to see you and finding Kristina in the office."

"That was what my message was about."

"You gave her a job?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Are you crazy? She's probably trying to sabotage you."

Julian pursed his lips. "I hope so."

"Now I'm confused."

"Come sit with me." He lead her to the white, leather couch just to her right. She sat with his arm around her. He kissed her forehead before he went on. "I don't want to scare you..."

"Those words immediately scare me."

He just nodded.

"And you're not trying to reassure me, so that means I should be scared."

"Alexis, I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't concerned. Sam is, too."

"About what?"

"About why Kristina wants to work for me. To be fair, she might just really want to work in publishing."

"Doubtful. She never had an interest before."

"Or, like you suggested, she might be trying to sabotage my business."

"Possible. Julian, just tell me why you're worried."

"I'm concerned someone is putting her up to it. Someone might be using her to keep an eye on me or get information about me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, Olivia was the only enemy I had left, but she's locked up. Maybe someone with a long memory and a grudge?"

"This is all speculation, right? You don't think anyone is really after you?"

"I don't have any reason to think so. I promise I would let you know if I did. I won't repeat my mistakes."

"Thank you, Julian. I know you're trying."

"I'm succeeding, sweetheart. You'll know if there is a threat to our family."

"And what about Kristina?"

"I thought it best to hire her so I can keep her close and keep an eye on her."

"And if she is trying to sabotage you?"

"She can't do any harm here."

Alexis kissed him. "Thank you, Julian."

He kissed her back. And he kissed her again. She noticed a mischievous gleam in his eye. Before she realized what was happening she was laid back on the couch him on top of her. Julian pulled her skirt up around her waist.

This was what she needed. This is what she craved. She pulled him against her and found his mouth. She pushed her tongue inside to find his waiting for her.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Go away!" yelled Julian.

"Pardon me, Mr. Jerome! I have breaking news! Bucho Perea is in town!" a voice yelled back.

"Shit," he mumbled. He sat up. "Shit. This is going to be a big story, sweetheart."

Alexis sighed. She gave him one more kiss before pulling away from him. She started putting herself back together. Julian waited until Alexis's skirt was down before opening the door.

"You're timing is shit, Pete."

"I'm sorry, sir. I have some pictures for you choose from. Word has it he's staying here at the Metrocourt."

"Who do we have on him?"

"Janis."

"Seriously? Janis?"

"She's the best we've got besides Ray, and Ray is in China investigating the Liu's connection to hitman Tommy Jiang."

"We need to get recruiting. I can't rely on Janis to handle a Perea." 

"Yes, sir. I'm on it."

"Tell Janis to get a draft to me by five."

"Yes, sir." Pete turned to leave, but before closing the door he turned to Alexis and said, "It's nice to see you again Ms. Davis."

"You too, Pete," said Alexis.

"Pete," said Julian. "Get moving."

Pete left in a hurry. Julian turned back to Alexis wrapping her in his arms. 

"Who's this guy in town?" she asked.

"Perea. Cartel boss from South America. He's one of Sonny's allies. Their family pretends to sell Sonny coffee beans."

"What's really going on between them?"

"Shipments of stolen goods, mostly. There were rumours of firearms, but never confirmation."

"Why's he in town?"

"Probably to meet with Sonny. This is front page stuff."

"Why?"

"Because the Pereas haven't been to North America in years. It means something big must be happening. Bucho Perea has a ruthless reputation and an enormous organization. Their family runs half the legal businesses and all of the illegal ones in Ecuador. They're gaining one hell of a stronghold in Peru, too. Corinthos and Perea teaming up could run the western hemisphere. There are a couple organizations that would give them a run for their money, but they'd lose."

"So this means you're going to sell a lot of papers."

"I'm going to sell a lot of online subscriptions, too."

"Ok, I'll get out of your hair. The media mogul needs to work."

"Can I come see you tonight?"

She nodded. He cradled her face.

"Ok, I'll try to wrap this up by seven. I love you."

"I love you."

He kissed her one more time. She moved toward the door. She smiled as she felt his eyes checking her out as she walked away.


	9. Espionage

Espionage

 

"What are you doing Mr. Liu?" Clara whispered to herself. She'd been following the Chinese for days because she heard their activity increased the last few weeks. She also heard the Corinthos organization started preparing for something around the same time. 

She couldn't figure out if there was hostility between the two, or if they were working together. Maybe it was just coincidence. 

Where did Jerome fit in? Was he really out of the game? She needed her PI to come through for her. It was common knowledge that the Jerome organization didn't have territory anymore, but there was someone rumoured to be running things for him. Clara was already stretched too thin with keeping an eye on the Corinthos organization and the Chinese to figure out what was happening with Jerome. Maybe there was a better long-term solution to keeping an eye on everyone.

She was on a small boat way out in the water. Her long range camera lense was trained on the docks. Thank goodness there wasn't any fog and visibility was good. Even her state of the art equipment could be trumped by difficult weather.

Liu and his men were standing on the docks at pier six.

She waited for something significant to happen. She was a patient woman. She learned to be patient a long time ago. Her daydreams of justice and revenge were born years ago. They had hit some hurdles, but there was potential for success in Port Charles.

"Here we go. Who are you meeting?" 

A black Escalade drove near Liu's crew. Several men jumped out of the vehicle. They were dressed in black tactical gear and armed with assault rifles.

Liu's men didn't seem surprised by the show of force. They stood still, firearms in hand, but not pointed at the SUV.

Clara eyed the lead man from the Escalade. He was looking through his rifle scope at the roof and around the dock. He was a professional, not a thug. He was military trained.

And he looked familiar.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

She adjusted her camera's lens for a clearer picture. His face came into view.

She gasped, "Rico."

That told her everything she needed to know. She knew who was still in the Escalade before he stepped foot on the docks. She trained her camera on the door. Ready to take the pictures. The door opened as soon as Rico gave him the go ahead.

Bucho Perea exited the SUV. Her camera clicked over and over. He looked terrible. "What happened to you, Bucho?" she whispered.

She wished she had audio on those docks. There was a lot of talking and very little movement. Eventually she saw the Chinese hand a large roll of paper to the South Americans. It looked like standard blueprints, though she could have been wrong. The South Americans left shortly after the exchange.

Clara decided she needed to wait a couple more hours before starting up the motor to head back to shore. The Chinese hadn't yet left the docks. She looked over the pictures while she waited.

She found a shot that had both Liu and Buchos' faces clearly in the picture. She zoomed in on Perea's face. Hatred colored her vision. She wished so badly she had a sniper rifle at that moment. Killing people wasn't typically her thing, but she might make an exception for that man.

Now she needed to decide what to do with these pictures. She could give them to Corinthos. The South Americans were supposed to be in business with Corinthos. She wondered how Corinthos would feel about this clandestine meeting behind his back. 

But Clara wasn't interested in doing Corinthos any favors. And she wasn't sure about the competence of the police in this town, either. She heard Corinthos had a son in the department. 

Jesus, this town was a mess. 

There were two things she needed to do. First, she had to come up with a better way to get information from this underworld than sitting on a tiny boat in the cold. Second, she needed to find an outlet to disseminate the information she intended on finding. 

Maybe she'd make friends with the media.

______________________________________

 

Kristina waited for Julian to get on the elevator before making her move. Ella, Julian's administrative assistant, was out to lunch, but Kristina knew where she kept the key to Julian's office. She retrieved the spare key from Ella's third drawer down.

She hurried over and unlocked the office door. She had only been working for Julian for a week, but there was no reason to waste any time. When she got in she locked the door behind her. She went to Julian's desk and woke his sleeping computer. 

"Password...password," she muttered. "Well, we all know you are still obsessed with my mom, so..."

She tried a couple variations of her mother's name. She even tried some of Sam, Danny, and Scout. 

Finally, she typed in "Alexis2/19/16" and got in.

"Seriously, Julian?"

She opened his my documents icon. He had dozens of folders. She looked for anything that looked like organized crime or mafia. She found a file that read Corinthos. She opened it more out of curiosity than to find information to pass on to the Latin guy. There were hundreds of pictures and articles about her father and his organization. She clicked on a picture. Her father looked like he was sitting at a bar with Ethan Spencer. It was labeled "The Port Knox." She wondered why her dad went to Ethan's new club.

She started scrolling through the pictures of her dad. Some were of him with public figures that she'd seen in the paper before. Some were of her dad meeting shady looking men in dark places. Nothing too incriminating, thank goodness. Kristina knew Julian would love to take down her father, even if it was with his paper instead of a gun. 

Kristina stumbled on a picture of her dad with two men. It was just labeled "W/ Pereas." She recognized one of the men. It was the Latin man who was blackmailing her. Except he didn't look so haggard and worn here. His face was bright and he was laughing. He was pretty hot if she was being honest. His hair was cut short and he was wearing a suit with no tie. And either this was an old picture, or he was younger than she thought.

She looked at the other man and guessed they must be related. Probably a brother. This guy looked like he should be on the cover a romance novel with that long, dark hair and tall, strong stature. This guy wore a tie with his dark suit. 

Her dad was standing with them in a field. Kristina guessed it was a field of coffee beans. Her dad was laughing with the short-haired man. The long-haired man was stoic.

Kristina took a picture of the screen with her phone. She scrolled more and found another that caught her eye. It was labeled "W/ Bucho Perea." Her dad was having a drink with her blackmailer again. It looked like they were at the Metrocourt. This time he looked more like the man she met at the seedy bar. His hair was longer and greasy. His skin was sallow. It was dated yesterday.

She took another picture and closed the Corinthos file.

She scrolled down and found a file with the name Liu. Kristina knew the Liu Family was a rival crime family. She heard her dad talking about how they have a peace agreement, but her dad didn't trust them. The Liu's were from China and trying to move in on New York territory.

She clicked open a picture labeled "The Liu family: Peter, Stanley, & Jimmy." There were three Asian men standing together in the dark. 

An email notification pinged in the bottom left corner of Julian's computer:

From: Lynn, Lena  
To: Jerome, Julian  
Subject: Meeting

Kristina was about to click on the email when she heard someone outside the door.

"Shit," she mumbled. She exited out of the program and put the computer to sleep. She looked around and saw the only place to hide was a storage closet. She ran over and shut herself in. She was hunched in between a couple of Julian's spare suits and some boxes. She held as still as she could. 

She heard him enter the office. She realized how loud she normally breathes. She tried breathing through her mouth to make it quieter.

A phone rang.

"Hello," said Julian's voice. "Oh, hey Pete. Did we get those investigative reporter positions up on the website?... Good. Where else did you advertise them?... That's fine. Put them on Indeed, too... Anything else?... Ok, take care of it."

Kristina rolled her eyes at how he talked to his employees. He didn't even say goodbye. She heard him clicking away at his computer. She wondered how long she was going to have to wait here for him to leave.

His phone rang again. 

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

Beautiful? Who was he talking to? It better not be her mom. But if it wasn't her mom, than he was a real asshole for pretending to still be all in love with her.

"You want to meet right now? You got a room? What else do you have planned?"

Kristina nearly gagged at the sexual tone his voice took.

"No, sweetheart. I'm never too busy to bring you some room service."

She wondered if he would hear if she vomited. 

"Ok, Mrs. Robertson. I'll be right there to help relieve some of that stress." 

Kristina couldn't wait to tell her mother Julian was hooking up with someone else. The nerve of him to pretend to be so desperately in love with her mother while he is servicing Mrs. Robertson. A married woman, from the sound of it.

When the door shut, Kristina waited a moment to make sure the coast was clear. She left the office and locked it back up. She put the key away and went back down the hall to her own office.

She wondered what would happen to her or Parker if she didn't find any information valuable to the this Bucho person. She thought about going to her dad, seeing as how he obviously was friendly with this man. Or, at least pretending to be friendly with him. 

But Parker would be exposed. She'd just have to keep looking.


	10. Coffee and Concealment

The smell of her coffee was a welcome sensation. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She and Julian had been finding places to sneak around together for a couple of weeks. That, along with her increasing client load, made for very little sleep.

On the plus side, her first thought of the morning was now to get coffee instead of vodka. 

"Earth to Mom!"

Alexis snapped out of her trance. She looked up to find her daughters sitting in front of her. Their food had arrived and Alexis didn't even notice. Her cheeks flushed at what her daughters would think if they knew why she was zoned out.

"What?" said Alexis.

"You're smelling that coffee like it's the nectar of the gods," said Molly. 

"Yeah, I've been working a lot lately. Not much time for sleep. Coffee is fueling my life right now."

"Make sure you're taking care of yourself, Mom," said Sam. 

"I am. Don't worry about me." Alexis hated when her girls worried about her. Soon they would ask if she was going to a meeting. She needed a change of subject.

"Kristina, how's the new job going?"

Kristina looked uncomfortable. Alexis watched her check her phone. 

"It's fine," said Kristina.

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Yeah. Why? Were you expecting a play-by-play of my interactions with Julian?"

Alexis shook her head in surprise. "Um, what?"

"Geez, Kristina," said Molly, "She just asked how your job is going."

"Sorry, Mom." Kristina looked like she actually meant the apology. "It's been good. I'm learning a lot. Julian is a slave driver with his staff, but I think he's going easy on me. I'm learning so much from him."

"Like what?" asked Molly.

"Mostly the business and marketing side of things. I hate to admit it, but Julian is really smart. He understands numbers better than anyone I've ever met. But he's ruthless. I saw him fire someone yesterday and he didn't even flinch. The lady was crying and talking about having to cancel her trip to visit her children in Florida this spring, and Julian just told her she didn't get the numbers he needed so she had to go. He wouldn't even write her a reference."

"Well, I can't imagine Julian writing a letter of recommendation for someone producing substandard work. Even I wouldn't do that," said Alexis.

"Are you learning anything about actual journalism? Investigating, interviewing, writing?" asked Sam. 

"I'm learning it is a business, just like everything else. Julian's unhappy with his investigative reporting right now. He's recruiting new talent. He said he'll let me sit in on their interviews with HR."

"It sounds like it's been a good experience for you," said Alexis.

"Yeah, it has." Kristina looked at the floor. 

What on earth was going on? thought Alexis. Julian still couldn't figure out why Kristina was working for him. Alexis was starting to think she was just going to have to ask Kristina if someone put her up to it.

"Kristina..." Alexis didn't know how to start. "Sweetie..."

Kristina looked panicked at what Alexis might ask.

"I think Julian is seeing someone," she blurted. 

Oh God!

"What?" said Alexis.

"Kristina!" said Molly.

"What? I thought Mom needed to know," said Kristina.

"And there wasn't a more tactful way to say it?"

"Is there a nice way to tell her that the man she is hung up on is meeting some random married woman in a room at the hotel?"

Alexis covered her face to hide her blush.

"Kristina! What is wrong with you?" said Molly.

"Why do you think he's seeing a married woman?" asked Sam.

"Because I heard him planning to meet a 'Mrs. Robertson' in a room and bring her 'room service.'"

Alexis snorted. Her hands still covering her face.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Sam.

Alexis just nodded. She hated lying to the girls. Especially since she made them promises when she got sober.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just thought you should know. Whatever promises Julian is giving you, he seemed very excited to spend time with this woman. And it didn't sound like it was the first time."

Alexis calmed herself enough to uncover her face. She swallowed before finding her words. 

"Julian is a grown man. He's free to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," said Molly.

"I'm really ok. Please, girls, don't worry about me."

"Are you going to a meeting tonight?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "Yes, I am going to go to a meeting tonight."

"I better get going," said Kristina. "Julian can't stand when people are late, even though he's been late himself the last few mornings."

Alexis concealed a smile remembering exactly why he was late. Kristina gave her mother a kiss before she left in a hurry.

"Ok," said Molly, "did either of you notice how defensive she was this morning? What is going on?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "Something tells me we really need to find out."

 

___________________________________

 

As soon as Kristina was around the corner she pulled out her phone. Bucho Perea's text message was staring at her again. This time, it was a new picture of her and Parker. The scary thing was it was a picture of them in Parker's bedroom last night. It looked like the picture was taken from the building across the street with a zoom lens. 

Bucho's text read: How lovely the two of you are. I'm sure Ms. Forsythe's dean will agree? I'm waiting for an update Miss Corinthos. 

Kristina texted back: I'm looking, but I can't find anything. I think Julian is really out of the business.

Bucho: If you can't find anything on his organization, then I want whatever you can get! Bank accounts, business plans, anything. Jerome needs to get what's coming to him. Or Parker is going to get what's coming to her.

Kristina blew out a breath. She had no idea what to do.


	11. Not Again

Not Again

 

"We should sneak around forever," said Julian. He propped himself on top of her lying in his bed. They had been spending more time at his place than hers because they were afraid one of the girls would find them together.

"Yeah?" said Alexis.

"Yeah. It's fun and exciting."

"And we don't have to look forward to our children's disapproval."

Julian kissed her. "I'm sorry this is what it's come to."

"I know you are." He lay down next to her and she burrowed into him. "I miss you at home."

"I miss being there. I love that place. Everything in that house feels like you."

"I feel you in it all the time."

"It holds so many memories of us."

"Yes, it does. You know what other place has memories of us?"

"Hmm?"

"This bed."

He smiled, "Yes, it does." He kissed her. "Are you ready to make some more?"

"Yes, indeed."

Julian rolled on top of her and wrapped her legs around him. They'd been kissing so much his lips were tender, but he couldn't get enough.

Alexis's phone vibrated on the nightstand. They ignored it.

Julian pushed himself inside her, pausing for a moment. He savored the feeling of being connected to her this way.

"Julian," she whimpered.

He pulled out and thrust back in. Both losing the rest of reality in the sensation.

Neither one heard the phone vibrate with another call. As a matter of fact, the phone vibrated repeatedly and unnoticed for the next twenty minutes.

It continued it's bid for attention as Alexis lay sated on Julian's chest.

"I think the girls are looking for you. They probably think I've kidnapped you again," said Julian.

"I doubt it. They're probably thinking I've skipped town to go on a bender now that they know you're dating Mrs. Robertson. I should answer their calls, but I don't want to have to lie to them."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I should just tell them the truth. They're going to have to find out soon anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you move home, I don't want them calling the police every time they see you."

"Move home?" he inhaled quickly. He was stunned. Thrilled! But stunned. "Do you have some idea of when you'd like me to move back?"

"Soon. Very soon. I don't want to have live without you anymore. I want you back in our bed; I want to wake up in your arms."

"Alexis, I can't wa..."

"JULIAN!!" a voice rang out from the hall. Ava never sounded afraid, even when she was terrified. But he heard the fear in her voice.

Alexis rolled off him. He sprang up out of bed.

"Ava? What's wrong?" he yelled, throwing his pants on.

"Get out here! Alexis, too!"

Julian bolted to the living room, but not before picking up his gun from the nightstand. Just because he quit the mob didn't mean he'd live a life unprotected.

Ava and Griffin were standing in the living room. Both were staring at the television in horror. Julian put the safety on the gun and put it in his waistband. His eyes moved to the t.v. A breaking news story was lighting up the screen.

"Oh, dear God," said Julian.

The three stood and listened.

"I can't believe it," said Griffin.

"What's going on?" asked Alexis walking in from the bedroom dressed in Julian's sweats. 

"It's our dear, sweet sister," said Ava. "It looks like she found a way out of her padded cell at Darkhem."

"Olivia escaped?" Alexis asked.

"So it seems," said Julian.

"How is this possible?" 

"They think she had some help. It was a professional job," said Julian. "If she only knew her favorite targets were all in one room. Invite Anna over and she'd have a field day."

"Is that a joke, Julian?" yelled Ava. "You do remember she kidnapped and held every person in this room at gunpoint at different points all in the same night?! This is not funny!"

"We need security," said Julian. "Where the hell am I going to get the men for this?"

"You've burned everyone by getting out of the business."

"I know."

"You're going to have hire a legitimate organization."

"Who can we trust?"

"No one."

"Christ."

"Why can't you trust a security firm?" said Griffin.

"They are easily bought or turned," said Ava.

Alexis grabbed Julian's arm. "Do you think she'll come after us again?"

"We can't risk it. Alexis, I've got to get you home. I have to get you out of here. If she knows about us... If she finds out we're... We've got to get you away from me. I have to convince her you mean nothing to me."

"Julian, she won't believe you. Just like on the bridge. She'll know you're bluffing. Even if she doesn't think we're together, she knows you love me. That's enough for her. We should stay together."

"No, sweetheart. The closer you are to me, the bigger the target on your back. She tried to force me to kill you! Repeatedly! I swear, Alexis, I can't handle her threatening you again! And the kids. She'll kill our children! I have to get you home...Shit, what if she's watching the place? What if she sees me with you? I've got to find her."

"Who is going to handle security, Julian?" said Ava.

"Chad?" said Julian.

"We're going to need more than Chad!"

"I know!"

"Then who?"

"I don't know! I'll have Chad ask some of the old guys."

"Ava, love," said Griffin, "Calm down. We'll find a way. I'm going to call Anna."

"Griffin, the first time I met my sister, she tied me up and put a gun to my head. She cuffed Alexis to a bridge and tried to make Julian shoot her under threat of torture. She tried to kill Anna. She kidnapped you and tried to turn you into your father. There is nothing Anna can do. Olivia is absolutely homicidal!"

"I have faith."

"Alexis, what about your brother? Does he have people we can hire?"

"Valentin?" said Alexis. "You want to hire my homicidal brother's mercenaries?"

"We need something!" said Ava.

"What about Sonny?" asked Griffin.

"Sonny might protect you and Alexis, but he'd be more than pleased if Olivia killed me and Julian."

Julian left the living room and stepped out on the balcony. He called his old associate, Chad.

"Hey, boss," said Chad from the other side of the line.

"Chad, how's the business running?"

"It's a mess without you. Grady's got a hit out on him from the Chinese. He hijacked a few of their shipments. I'm doing my best, but I don't know if I can keep him alive."

"Idiot. The Chinese are much stronger than him."

"We all know that, but he's trying to make a name for himself and fill your shoes. A bunch of the guys already abandoned ship. I'd been thinking of doing the same thing. I'm your guy, not Grady's."

"Ok, look Chad. I'm in a bind. My sister Olivia just broke out of Darkhem. I need protection on my family. I'll make it worth your while."

"Sounds good to me boss. You taking back the business?"

"No, I just need your protection. You think you can ask any of the loyal guys if they want in on some good cash?"

"Of course. Everyone is still loyal to you."

"Good."

"What should I do about Grady?"

"Grady made his bed with the Chinese. Let him lie in it. He's a fool, and better him than you. Better him than my family."

"Yes, sir."

"You're on the clock now. I need people on my whole family. Minimum two each."

"Yes sir. I'll be at your place in ten minutes. I'll call Ricky to round up the boys."

"Good man, Chad."

Julian hung up the phone and walked back into the apartment.

"Who were you talking to?" said Ava.

"I've got guards coming for us. Griffin, I think you should call Sonny and ask him for guards on Avery, Molly, and Kristina. I don't think they would accept any from me."

Griffin nodded. Julian could see the hate in Griffin's eyes for him. Griffin only tolerated Julian for Ava's sake. What a woman could do to a man was nothing short of a miracle. 

"I'll have Sonny handle my protection, too," said Griffin. He pulled out his phone and called Sonny.

"Alexis," continued Julian, "can you call Jason to make sure he takes care of Sam and the kids?"

She nodded, "Sam was the one trying to call me. I bet they already know." She pulled out her phone and started dialing. 

"Julian," said Ava, "what did you have to do to get that many men?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're not back in, are you? There's no way Grady would give up those people without a fight," she said. 

"I said don't worry. I've got it taken care of. Now call Kiki and tell her to get over here until she gets a guard. I need to call Lucas and Olivia."


	12. The Port Knox

The Port Knox

 

"It's time," whispered Clara to herself. She put on a lacey mask on that covered the top part of her face. Along with the wig of straight black hair and bright purple contacts, she was transformed. 

She stepped out of the car that brought her to the club. She looked up at the building; it seemed so much more daunting in the dark than in the daylight. At her audition a few days ago she felt easy and natural. Tonight, she actually felt nerves as she walked to the back entrance.

The sign over the door said "Employees Only." Well that was technically her now, an employee. Well, technically Violet was actually the employee. 

She didn't want to have to do this! 

But it was necessary. She needed underground information. She needed to make friends with the people in this town who knew everything. And most importantly, she needed to be around the power players when they were most vulnerable to show their hands.

"Français. Pensez en français," she reminded herself. "The character only works if you believe it."

Violet entered the back door with the key card the boss gave her when she got the job. There was a security guard waiting inside that checked her ID. 

Music was thundering throughout the building. The place was lit with pulsating blues, greens, and purples. The club was packed. Bodies were dancing, grinding, and moving all around. 

Violet made her way to the bar where Ethan Spencer said he'd be waiting for her. She saw him chatting up some blonde with a neon green cocktail in her hand. He was a man who enjoyed his job.

"Bonjour Monsieur Ethan," she said. 

"Well hello my little French flower."

She shoved down the thought that she wasn't his flower. She needed to sell this character to herself if she would ever sell it to anyone else.

"This place is amazing," she said in a thick French accent. She liked using accents under cover. It was an easy and effective way of concealing her voice.

"You look amazing! You are going to knock the socks off our VIPs tonight."

"I can't wait."

"Follow me."

He escorted her to the back corner of the room. There as a door that led to small room with several large security guards.

"Hey, fellas," said Ethan.

"Boss," they said.

One of the men opened a door on the other side of the room. It lead to a staircase. Ethan escorted Violet through the door and up the stairs. Two more guards were waiting by a set of double doors. They opened them as Ethan and Violet neared. 

This floor was decorated similarly to the bottom floor, with modern furniture, sleek lines, and lighting that changed color. The major differences were there were gambling tables (poker, blackjack, roulette, etc) instead of bar tables, and there was a large stage setting in front of lounge-style, stadium seating. That stage currently held several dancers performing with little more than a thong.

Men made up most of the clientele in the room, with a few women patrons here and there. Most of the women in the club were employees, both waitresses and dancers. A few were giving lapdances while the other performance went on.

Though she hadn't been in town very long, she watch enough news to know that this place was filled with major power players in Port Charles. Several members of the Liu family were at the roulette tables, a city council member was getting a lap dance, and the mayor was sitting front row for the show.

"Impressive clientele," she said.

"Yep, all our customers meet a few of my large, friendly security guards before they get access to this floor for motivation to stay quiet. And it helps we have dirt on most of the people here."

Ethan took her backstage to her dressing room. He wished her luck before he left. She had an hour to get dressed before her first dance at the Port Knox.

Gone were her grumblings and complaints about having to dance for a bunch of perverted, misogynistic men. Instead, she forced herself to relish a chance to dance. To be onstage. To wow these men into emptying their pockets. She planned to make them all fall in love with her before she left the building.

And she planned to get every bit of information she could from these unsuspecting patrons.


	13. Not So Sneaky Sneaking

Not So Sneaky Sneaking

 

Julian snuck in the house through the backdoor leaving all the lights off. It reminded him of old times, parking up the hill, hiking through the woods to the lake house so Molly wouldn't know he was there. 

The mantle held the last bouquet of gardenias he brought Alexis. They were looking a little haggard. He replaced them with a fresh bouquet wondering if she'd notice. Even if she didn't, the woman deserved to have beautiful, lively things around her all the time. 

He sat on the couch in wait for its occupant. It was a while before he heard the familiar sounds of her car driving too quickly off the road.

The Lexus made a screeching noise as it stopped in the drive. Right behind it, a second, smaller car rolled in quietly. The second car startled him. He moved from the living room to the back hall. If they turned on the living room lights, they wouldn't see him in the shadows. 

The girls were chattering as the key turned the lock, and the door opened. The sounds of footsteps and voices drifted throughout the house.

"Where's the blanket, Mom?" said Sam.

"It's upstairs in the nursery."

"I can't believe you got rid of your office for a nursery."

"Why not? I have a desk in the living room. I usually do my work here, anyway."

"It's very generous of you. Scout and Danny appreciate the room, and all the toys in it."

"I'd give them each their own room, but I can't bear to get rid of Leo's room."

"You can't possibly be keeping it in case Julian moves back in?"

Alexis shrugged.

"Speaking of Julian. I see gardenias on the mantel."

"How do you know they're from your father? I could have picked some up myself."

"When did he send them?"

"Wednesday."

"They're looking fresh. You're taking care of them."

"I try, but these do seem to be holding up particularly well. I'm terrible at keeping up flowers."

"The flowers aren't going to win you back, are they?"

"My decisions regarding my relationship with Julian have nothing to do with how many flowers he sends. I've just always loved gardenias."

"You're not softening to him, are you?"

"Softening? Honey, I'm mush when it comes to your father. Always have been."

"Stay strong, Mom. He's no good for you."

Alexis didn't respond.

"I'm going up to get the blanket," said Sam. 

Footsteps disappeared upstairs, then reappeared shortly after.

"I found it." She held up the soft yellow blanket.

"I love that Scout's favorite blanket is one I bought her."

"She loves her grandma."

"And I love her. Kiss her goodnight for me. Danny, too."

"Of course, Mom. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Cookie."

Sam left the house. Alexis peered out of the blinds as Sam got into her car and drove away.   
Alexis walked to the mantle to inspect the flowers. She brought her face close and inhaled their scent. A smile graced her face.

"They're beautiful, Julian. Thank you. There are more of them today than Wednesday."

He stepped out from the shadows. 

"Well, I love you more today than Wednesday."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"No, you make my heart grow fonder."

He walked into the light now that his daughter was gone. He loved seeing Sam, even if she didn't love seeing him, but no one could know about his secret visit to Alexis.

"So the flowers don't influence how you feel about me?" he asked.

"I love the flowers, but I'd love you with or without them. I just didn't think it would be a good time to have that discussion with our daughter."

"Mmmm," he hummed in satisfaction.

"I'm surprised to see you here. You said it's best to be apart for now."

"Since when have I been any good at playing by the rules?"

"Julian, they're your own rules."

"You like it when I'm bad."

She smirked sarcastically at him, "Isn't it supposed to be dangerous?"

"You like me dangerous, too. Sweetheart, I was careful. No one knows I'm here. I won't put you at risk." 

"I missed you, Julian."

He exhaled in pleasure and a low growl came from his chest. His near six-foot frame came stalking, and closed the distance between them. His physique was muscular and imposing. He grabbed the loose fabric of her shirt and pulled her to him, then wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled her as if she was the bouquet of gardenias. Her scent went straight to his brain, overrunning any logical thought. He pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were parted for him before he got there. Her mouth, her body...were his comfort and his joy. He'd never get enough of, especially when they were living apart.

"Come," he said, leading her upstairs, "I want you in our bed. It's been too long since I've tasted you in our home."

_________________________________________

 

Outside the window, a man dressed in black snapped pictures of the two lovers. He packed up his camera after taking only a few shots. That was all that was need to please his pretty new boss. Quick work for a big payout, just the way he liked it.


	14. Background Checking

Background Checking

 

"Thank you for meeting me here, Mr. Ashford."

"Of course, Ms. Sanchez. You've agreed to such generous terms, I don't mind coming into Bradford to give my report."

Not to mention it was nice to spend time with a beautiful woman who had no expectations of him, romantically. Her almond-shaped eyes were bright with anticipation. She flipped her long hair and rubbed her hands together.

"Well, so far you've lived up to your reputation. Now, let's hear your report."

"I like a woman who cuts to the chase."

She smirked and raised a glass of tequila to him before taking a sip.

"And a woman who can handle a drink."

Out of habit, Curtis scanned the room before opening his file. The bar was busy with the lunch crowd. The general noise level was too high to overhear the subdued talking from the next booth. He saw nothing suspicious, so he proceeded.

"Here is your copy of the report. Would you like to read it? Or would you prefer I reviewed it for you?"

"Review it for me, and I will read it later."

"Yes ma'am. Alright, here is the dossier on Julian Jerome, as requested. As you know, he is quite a publishing mogul. Here is a list of the subsidiaries owned by Derek Wells Media, and their estimated value. As you also know, he was once the head of the Jerome crime   
organization."

"Has he taken back over since he was released from prison?"

"Mr. Jerome has made several attempts to get out of the business. Last year, his sister, Olivia, attempted to kill him and several of the people he cares about. She recently escaped from a high security criminal mental health facility. Since her escape, the acting head of the organization was found dead in the harbor. Several known Jerome associates have been seen guarding members of the Jerome family."

"You think he took back over the family business?"

"I'm not so sure. He may have just hired some of his loyal guys as guards. From what my sources tell me, he really wants to stay clean this time around. If so, then it might have been another organization that killed the acting boss. Or maybe it was an inside job. A power play."

"Why has Jerome been wanting to quit the business?"

"Well, Ms. Sanchez, what do you think could possibly motivate a bad man to change his life?"

"Love?"

Curtis nodded. "Though divorced, Julian has a family with Alexis Davis. They have a child and grandchildren together. Along with children from other relationships. I've put together a detailed genogram for you. See here."

He flipped the page.

"Wow. Complicated family. I see his ex-wife, Alexis, also shares a child with Sonny Corinthos? And Corinthos's brother, Lansing?"

"A bit convoluted, but most are decent people when you get to know them."

"I'm sure. Did you get information on his regular daily movements? Frequented locations?"

"Yes, all here."

He turned the page for her again.

"Hmm. Boring guy for the most part."

"Yeah, I get the sense he's focused on keeping his family safe from his sister and staying out of trouble. He stays away from the family for the most part, but seems to be pining away after them. Especially his ex-wife."

"I see he sneaks over to her house," she giggled. "That's kind of adorable."

"Yep, as you can see from the pictures, they were definitely intimate. My audio wouldn't penetrate the interference he set up around the house, but I don't think we need it. We can see exactly what they were doing. They are still very much in love, and hiding it from   
the world. Even their children."

"Ok, good work on Jerome. Let's move on to Corinthos."

"Well, as discussed, there is a conflict of interest in me providing information on an ongoing, contracted client."

"I see. How about off the record, then? Just share information everyone in town knows about him."

"That's fair. I guess he would probably rather that info come from me than an enemy. He's currently married. Has a large family, many children, most with different mothers. His business activities look quite different than Jerome's. While Julian is avoiding the business, Corinthos is expanding his. Both of his businesses, actually."

"I see. Tell me about him and Jerome. I hear they've reached a truce."

"For the time being. They are pretty much mortal enemies that deal with the other's existence for the sake of mutual family."

"They're not opposed to the other's destruction?"

"Not at all. They would encourage it. I hope you don't mind my asking, but is that your intent?"

"I don't mind your asking. It is not my end goal. But, perhaps a means to an end, should I see fit. I am exploring my options. Does that bother you?"

"I am a friendly acquaintance with Sonny Corinthos. I do some work for him. I don't wish anything bad on him, but I wouldn't stick my neck out for him more than any other client. I certainly don't do any illegal work for him. And I have only ever worked for Julian Jerome once. He was asking me to do something I didn't like, and I refused. He fired me. We haven't been on good terms since. That was a long-winded response to let you know I will stay out of whatever you have planned for them."

She nodded in gratitude.

"May I offer caution, Ms. Sanchez?"

"Of course. I'm delighted by your concern."

"Sonny and Julian are both ruthless men. Both lie, cheat, steal, and kill to get what they want and protect those important to them. They won't hesitate to do the same to you if you threaten them."

She sipped her drink, seeming to enjoy the flavor on her tongue. Curtis noticed how dark the tequila was. 

"Then Corinthos, Jerome, and I have more in common than I anticipated."

"I see."

Curtis wondered who this woman really was. There were a million women named Clara Sanchez in the world. He contemplated opening an investigation into her. Then again. Maybe he would just let his client keep her anonymity. 

"Well, this has been very informative, Mr. Ashford."

"Thank you, Ms. Sanchez. I always like to leave a client satisfied. I hope you don't mind my asking, but will I be seeing you soon in Port Charles?"

"You just might, in a manner of speaking. Good day, Mr. Ashford."

She threw back the rest of her tequila without flinching. She took the report and stood up to leave, but not without leaving Curtis a large envelope of cash. She gave him a wink goodbye. He sat pondering what this beautiful, wealthy, young woman had planned for the two of the most dangerous men in town.


	15. An Assault of Khaki

An Assault of Khaki

 

Julian's thoughts were off work and on Alexis as he rode up the MetroCourt elevator for lunch on the top floor. He went to Alexis's house again last night. Sleeping in his bed, with his naked wife wrapped around him was the best feeling of his life. In the past couple of years, he hadn't had a lot of sex for a man with his appetite. He could literally count the number of times on one hand. 

He rolled his eyes and grumbled at himself for his decision to stay away from her. He'd been questioning the validity of that decision ever since he made it. There was no word from Olivia. Nor was there buzz from any of the families, according to Chad's contacts. The other families knew better than to try to help her, or Corinthos would have their heads for helping the woman who killed his son. 

If Julian didn't find and kill Olivia soon, he was afraid Alexis might take her healthy libido elsewhere. He had to remind himself that she had the same amount of sex he did in the last two years. He banged on the button to the top floor. 

Julian frequented the Metrocourt's restaurant. It's location was convenient on the top floor of the hotel that housed his offices. This made his routine pretty predictable. In most cases, his routine behavior wasn't a problem. Nobody seemed particularly interested in hassling him. His notoriety after being let out of prison had already died down. On top of that, his generally miserable personality without his family around to cheer him repelled people away. Today, however, someone was aware of his routine and was waiting for him. That someone was a girl. As the elevators to the dining room opened, he stepped out and was visually assaulted by what he thought to be the least self-aware person he'd ever seen. She was dressed in an absurd amount of khaki; no style, at all. Her frizzy, ginger hair was in an unkempt bun on top of her head. She seemed to be wearing some kind of hiking boots. Did she have a clue she was in a five-star restaurant?

"Mr. Jerome! Can I have a moment of your time?" 

Her voice came in the form of an almost theatrical, cockney accent. A thick pair of glasses covered her plain, brown eyes. He was used to the deep, dark chocolate of Alexis's. This brown was more like wet dirt.

"Sir?"

"Who are you?" said Julian.

"The name's Lynn, Lena Lynn. You've been ignoring my calls and emails."

"What do you want?"

She lifted a manila file she was holding. He'd missed it before because it blended so well with the khaki.

"I'd like to share some info I've come across. If you think it's valuable, maybe you'd consider gettin' me a job at The Press."

"You can go through my HR department. I don't do interviews. I have screeners and recruiters who do my hiring."

"I getcha. I feel ya. But I wouldn't want this info gettin' out to the wrong folks, if you know what I mean? Might have some incriminatin' stuff in here."

Alarm bells went off in Julian's head.

"Incriminating? On who?" he said in a low voice.

"It'll be worth your while, sir. Trust me." 

"Ok, Ms. Lynn. You've got my attention. You've got five minutes. Join me for a drink while I wait for my lunch."

"You won't regret it Mr. J."

Julian assessed the woman further as they were seated and awaiting their food and drink. Her form was boxy and her movement was athletic and brusk. He continued his comparison to Alexis, who was much more elegant. Alexis was the kind of woman who made a made a man feel masculine. Lena Lynn, though much smaller than him, looked like she wouldn't be afraid to arm wrestle him.

"Show me the files," said Julian.

"Will do, sir. But first, let me just say, I'll give you this info, no strings attached. If you like what you see, I'd like a job as a reporter for The Press. If you think the story is no good, you can keep the file and I'll move on."

"Why wouldn't you try your hand elsewhere? Why are you throwing all in with The Press?"

"Well, Mr. J, I have a certain skill set I think would benefit a man like you. In more ways than just bein' a reporter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll understand a bit more when I show you the file."

"Ok, I get that you think you'd be valuable to me. Why would I be valuable to you?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Why are you seeking me out, in particular?"

"Would me telling you that The Press is the best paper in town be sufficient?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Nah, I didn't think so...Let's just say, I've got a bone to pick with a certain crime boss in town, and from what I hear, you wouldn't be against me diggin' up dirt on this guy. You're the only paper in town not intimidated by this particular criminal's threats."

"Ah, I see. And what did Sonny Corinthos do to deserve your desired retaliation?"

Lena looked around, making sure no one was listening. She hunched over and leaned into Julian. Julian stayed upright, arms crossed in front of him. 

"Is this between us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So, here's the deal. I had an inside guy in a sex trafficking ring in Ecuador. I was buildin' a huge story. Going to blow the top off the thing. A major international incident. Well, as you might know..."

"Corinthos Coffee imports coffee beans from Ecuador. From the Pereas."

"Exactly. Corinthos was buying beans, and engaging in some other activities with La Familia Perea. Well, Corinthos got wind of my source in the organization and had him executed. I was blocked out the trafficking ring, and all my leads went cold. 

"So here's how I figure: if I help take down Corinthos in Port Charles, it will hurt La Familia Perea in Ecuador. A little turmoil might be my ticket back in and I get my revenge."

"So, this job you're looking for; it would be a short-term thing?"

"Free-lance. I bring my stories straight to you. You decide what to print, and what to use otherwise. We can haggle the monetary value of the stories as I write them. This first one is free. The next will be expensive. Most of the dirt I'll be looking for will be on the Corinthos organization."

"What do you mean by, I can decide 'what to use otherwise?"

"Mr. J., I've worked deep cover in some shady places, with some shady people for a lot of years now. I've heard about your connections to less than reputable people."

"Are you saying you would be ok with me using information you provide for illegal activities?"

"No, I'm sayin' I don't give a shit what you do with the info I give you, as long as you pay me well and you let me do whatever the fuck I want. You can throw away all the articles I write, if you like, or you can publish them front page. I don't care if Corinthos goes down by exposure on the front page of The Press for all his illegal activities, or by a bullet from the 9mm I see you carryin' in your waistband. Fuck him for killin' my guy, and fuck him for supportin' an organization that traffics little kids."

"Give me the file, Ms. Lynn."

Lena handed the file to Julian. Inside contained a jump drive, an article written by Lena, and three pictures.

"Where the hell did you get this?" said Julian.

Lena laughed out loud.

"See, this is how I know you ain't into the real dirty side of this town anymore. If you gave a shit about being a criminal, you'd know all about the place these pictures were taken." 

"What is this place?"

"The Port Knox."

"The new nightclub just outside of town? I've never been."

"I know," she laughed.

"I thought it was just a nightclub."

Lena laughed again. Julian didn't like the condescension, but he refused to feel shame for not being involved in the stuff happening in these pictures. 

"It's a nightclub on the main floor. Upstairs is a casino and some high class strippers. Invitation only."

"I see from these pictures they let drugs in the place."

"Actually, they don't. The silent partner found out about this incident and made it clear, no more drugs. But I still got these shots."

Lena was smirking. Smug little thing she was.

"They let you in there? You were invited?"

"Part of our arrangement, will be that you get my info, not my sources unless I choose to divulge them."

Julian stared at the pictures again. He realized his jaw had literally dropped. He pulled himself together.

"So, you don't care what I do with this story or these pictures?" he clarified.

"No, I don't care. It's all in electronic form on the jump. Which is how I will submit in the future. But let me give you a little more information that's not in that story."

"What more information could there be? You've got pictures of our conservative mayor snorting lines off a naked woman in an illegal casino!"

Lena laughed again. She was obviously proud of herself. 

"Yes, Mr. J. There is more. The Port Knox is owned by Ethan Spencer. He opened it when he came back to town six months ago."

"I've heard that."

"Yes, well, what you might not have heard, is that there is a silent partner."

"Who?"

"No one knows for sure, but I've traced 'em to an LLC in Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico? Corinthos?"

Lena nodded.

"Which is another reason, Mr. Jerome, that you haven't received an invite. See, there's a bigger story here. My recommendation for you is to hold tight to that jump drive, and if you ever need a favor from the mayor, you've got your ammunition. In the meantime, I will exploit my sources to see what else is goin' down in the Port Knox and in the rest of Sonny Corinthos's businesses."

Julian sat for a moment reading through the article Lena had written to go with the pictures. It was actually pretty good. Much better than he expected from this ill-mannered kid who had a hard time pronouncing whole words and didn't have the intuition to look in a mirror before she left the house. 

"Go downstairs to my HR department. Get a contract signed."

"Thanks, boss."

"Don't call me boss until HR gives you a nametag." 

"Okie dokie, bossman. Have you decided what to do with the file?"

"I'll heed your advice for the time being."

Lena nodded. 

"Alright, boss. I'll be in touch when I've got somethin' new for ya."

"Here. Call or text my cell if you get something this big again."

Lena took his business card, saluted him with it, and walked away.

A devious smile stole over Julian's face as he contemplated what to do with these pictures. Part of him wanted to tell Alexis. The mayor had been so hateful to her during that breastfeeding debacle. But Julian would bide his time and use them at the right moment. A politician in the pocket was a necessity, even for a legitimate businessman.   
Bastards

 

Spoon Island made the muscles in her back and neck curl up, especially since Nikolas no longer lived there. She tried to relax them before a tension headache sat in. There were no pleasant thoughts when arriving at this mausoleum. Whether she was thinking about Helena, Nikolas, or any of her brothers, she only felt anger, regret, and sadness.

She wished Julian was here with her. He'd become the symbol of her inner strength. Maybe it was his absolute faith and belief in her that helped her recognize what was inside her all along. When she was struggling with drinking, and he was presumed dead, it was always her projection of him that encouraged her to stop. It took her a while to realize that is wasn't actually his memory talking to her, but it was her own superego manifested as the one person who loved her unconditionally. That was something no one else would understand. Julian Jerome, a manifestation of the superego. It finally made sense to Alexis. The emotional safety and security his love provided allowed her to recognize her love for herself and for her life.

She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined him next to her, telling her she'll be fine. Telling her she had already risen above the evils of her family.

What was she even doing here? 

Charlotte. She was here for Charlotte. 

She thought of her love for Nikolas, which was pure and untainted by her hatred for her brother. It wasn't her nephew's fault his father was a mentally ill psychopath. Same with Charlotte.

She knocked on the giant wooden doors with the gothic brass knocker. The sound resonated through the walls and vibrated the stone floor. She didn't have to wait long to hear the clanking noises of the locks unclasping. Her brother stood tall before her. Valentin Cassadine. She had to actively force herself not to cringe at his sight. As handsome as he was, she'd only ever see him as a killer. A murderer. The man her murdered her nephew. 

"Sister, welcome home." 

A shudder ran down her spine. 

"Hello brother."

"Im pleased you agreed to come. I was worried you wouldn't, as our relationship has been quite icy."

"Welcome to the family. If you expect more than icy, you will be sadly disappointed."

"So I've heard."

"So I've experienced."

He nodded, somberly.

Her purse started vibrating. She searched inside and found her cell phone. Julian's face smiled up at her from the caller ID. She felt herself calm. She didn't answer, but she appreciated the well timed reminder of her inner strength. She forwarded the call to voicemail and placed the phone back in her purse. 

"Well, I know you're here for Charlotte. I will call her.

"Charlotte, cheri!"

Little footsteps pattered down the hall.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Charlotte. Remember me telling you Papa has a sister?"

"Yes, a sister you didn't know when you were little."

"You're right. Well this lady, is my sister. This is your Aunt Alexis."

Alexis felt her shoulders relax. This is where she felt comfortable, with the children. The innocents. She bent down to Charlotte's level.

"Hello, Cookie."

Charlotte's chin tucked down to her chest.

"Hello," she barely whispered. 

"You know, I lived in this house a long time ago."

"You did?"

"Yep. And while I was here, I learned a few secret passageways."

"Really?"

"Yep. there is one that leads to the kitchen. I showed it to my great-nephew, Spencer, and he used to use it to steal cookies from the pantry."

Her eyes lit up. "Nina keeps the scones in the pantry."

"Scones? You like scones?"

"Raspberry scones are my favorite."

"Well, you have the elevated palate of a Cassadine."

"My papa said I have cousins that I haven't met, yet."

"Would to like to meet them? I have three daughters that are grown-up, but one of them has two kids, Danny and Scout. I'm sure they would love to play with you. But Scout is only a year old, so she'll need her older cousin to help take care of her."

"I'm really good with little kids. I play nicely with Avery Corinthos."

"Should we ask your Papa if you could come over and play with Danny and Scout?"

"Papa, could I go to Aunt Alexis's house and play with Danny and Scout?"

"Of course sweetheart. We'll arrange a playdate at Aunt Alexis's convenience."

"I'll ask their mommy, Sam, when they can come over, ok?"

"Deal."

"Should I have raspberry scones there for you to eat?"

"Can I bring some to you? I am going to make some this weekend with my mommy."

"Oh, I'd love that. What drinks should I have for us?"

"Tea, of course."

"That sounds lovely. I call your Papa this week to set up a date."

"Give your Aunt a hug goodbye Charlotte, then run to finish your schoolwork."

"Goodbye, Aunt Alexis."

"Goodbye, Cookie."

And Charlotte trotted off, more chipper than when she arrived. 

"I think it would be a good idea for us to discuss certain boundaries before I bring Charlotte to your place."

"I've been sober over a year, Valentin. I will not drink while watching her or my own grandchildren."

"Oh, I know. I have been keeping track of your sobriety. That's not what I was alluding to."

"Then, what?"

"I will not have Lulu or any of her family members present at the visit."

"Well, Kristina is Dante's half-sister and Molly is his cousin."

"Kristina and Molly would be the only exceptions."

"Any other rules?"

"No, I know you will keep your niece safe and protected. I see how you cared for our nephew."

Alexis felt the muscles in her back and neck pull together tightly.

"You've made your rules, now I'll give you one of mine. I don't ever want to hear you speak of my nephew. You murdered Nikolas. I have not forgotten. Along with my sister and my mother, that has been one of the greatest losses of my life, and you have imposed that pain on me. Do not speak of it, or him, or I will not be able to handle any interaction with you, and definitely not civil interaction."

"You know, Natasha, there is a lot more to what happened on that island than you know about. You may not hate me so much if I told you the truth."

"Then just tell it, and stop talking in riddles. Otherwise, I am apt to believe my sister-in-law when she said you shot him off the second floor."

"Ava saw what I allowed to her see."

"There hardly seems room for any other interpretation."

"Maybe in the future, there will be room for more."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. Although Valentin could not possibly know this, he was behaving much like their father and their brothers. Secrets, insinuations, and half-truths. 

"I'll contact you later this week about Charlotte."

She forced herself not to run screaming out of that awful place.


	16. Bastards

Bastards

 

Spoon Island made the muscles in her back and neck curl up, especially since Nikolas no longer lived there. She tried to relax them before a tension headache sat in. There were no pleasant thoughts when arriving at this mausoleum. Whether she was thinking about Helena, Nikolas, or any of her brothers, she only felt anger, regret, and sadness.

She wished Julian was here with her. He'd become the symbol of her inner strength. Maybe it was his absolute faith and belief in her that helped her recognize what was inside her all along. When she was struggling with drinking, and he was presumed dead, it was always her projection of him that encouraged her to stop. It took her awhile to realize that is wasn't actually his memory talking to her, but it was her own superego manifested as the one person who loved her unconditionally. That was something no one else would understand. Julian Jerome, a manifestation of the superego. It finally made sense to Alexis. The emotional safety and security his love provided allowed her to recognize her love for herself and for her life.

She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined him next to her, telling her she'll be fine. Telling her she had already risen above the evils of her family.

What was she even doing here? 

Charlotte. She was here for Charlotte. 

She thought of her love for Nikolas, which was pure and untainted by her hatred for her brother. It wasn't her nephew's fault his father was a mentally ill psychopath. Same with Charlotte.

She knocked on the giant wooden doors with the gothic brass knocker. The sound resonated through the walls and vibrated the stone floor. She didn't have to wait long to hear the clanking noises of the locks unclasping. Her brother stood tall before her. Valentin Cassadine. She had to actively force herself not to cringe at his sight. As handsome as he was, she'd only ever see him as a killer. A murderer. The man her murdered her nephew. 

"Sister, welcome home." 

A shudder ran down her spine. 

"Hello brother."

"Im pleased you agreed to come. I was worried you wouldn't, as our relationship has been quite icy."

"Welcome to the family. If you expect more than icy, you will be sadly disappointed."

"So I've heard."

"So I've experienced."

He nodded, somberly.

Her purse started vibrating. She searched inside and found her cell phone. Julian's face smiled up at her from the caller ID. She felt herself calm. She didn't answer, but she appreciated the well timed reminder of her inner strength. She forwarded the call to voicemail and placed the phone back in her purse. 

"Well, I know you're here for Charlotte. I will call her.

"Charlotte, cheri!"

Little footsteps pattered down the hall.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Charlotte. Remember me telling you Papa has a sister?"

"Yes, a sister you didn't know when you were little."

"You're right. Well this lady, is my sister. This is your Aunt Alexis."

Alexis felt her shoulders relax. This is where she felt comfortable, with the children. The innocents. She bent down to Charlotte's level.

"Hello, Cookie."

Charlotte's chin tucked down to her chest.

"Hello," she barely whispered. 

"You know, I lived in this house a long time ago."

"You did?"

"Yep. And while I was here, I learned a few secret passageways."

"Really?"

"Yep. there is one that leads to the kitchen. I showed it to my great-nephew, Spencer, and he used to use it to steal cookies from the pantry."

Her eyes lit up. "Nina keeps the scones in the pantry."

"Scones? You like scones?"

"Raspberry scones are my favorite."

"Well, you have the elevated palate of a Cassadine."

"My papa said I have cousins that I haven't met, yet."

"Would to like to meet them? I have three daughters that are grown-up, but one of them has two kids, Danny and Scout. I'm sure they would love to play with you. But Scout is only a year old, so she'll need her older cousin to help take care of her."

"I'm really good with little kids. I play nicely with Avery Corinthos."

"Should we ask your Papa if you could come over and play with Danny and Scout?"

"Papa, could I go to Aunt Alexis's house and play with Danny and Scout?"

"Of course sweetheart. We'll arrange a playdate at Aunt Alexis's convenience."

"I'll ask their mommy, Sam, when they can come over, ok?"

"Deal."

"Should I have raspberry scones there for you to eat?"

"Can I bring some to you? I am going to make some this weekend with my mommy."

"Oh, I'd love that. What drinks should I have for us?"

"Tea, of course."

"That sounds lovely. I call your Papa this week to set up a date."

"Give your Aunt a hug goodbye Charlotte, then run to finish your schoolwork."

"Goodbye, Aunt Alexis."

"Goodbye, Cookie."

And Charlotte trotted off, more chipper than when she arrived. 

"I think it would be a good idea for us to discuss certain boundaries before I bring Charlotte to your place."

"I've been sober over a year, Valentin. I will not drink while watching her or my own grandchildren."

"Oh, I know. I have been keeping track of your sobriety. That's not what I was alluding to."

"Then, what?"

"I will not have Lulu or any of her family members present at the visit."

"Well, Kristina is Dante's half-sister and Molly is his cousin."

"Kristina and Molly would be the only exceptions."

"Any other rules?"

"No, I know you will keep your niece safe and protected. I see how you cared for our nephew."

Alexis felt the muscles in her back and neck pull together tightly.

"You've made your rules, now I'll give you one of mine. I don't ever want to hear you speak of my nephew. You murdered Nikolas. I have not forgotten. Along with my sister and my mother, that has been one of the greatest losses of my life, and you have imposed that pain on me. Do not speak of it, or him, or I will not be able to handle any interaction with you, and definitely not civil interaction."

"You know, Natasha, there is a lot more to what happened on that island than you know about. You may not hate me so much if I told you the truth."

"Then just tell it, and stop talking in riddles. Otherwise, I am apt to believe my sister-in-law when she said you shot him off the second floor."

"Ava saw what I allowed to her see."

"There hardly seems room for any other interpretation."

"Maybe in the future, there will be room for more."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. Although Valentin could not possibly know this, he was behaving much like their father and their brothers. Secrets, insinuations, and half-truths. 

"I'll contact you later this week about Charlotte."

She forced herself not to run screaming out of that awful place.


	17. It's Personal

It's Personal

 

He wished she'd answer. He had half a mind to go over to Spoon Island right now and have words with his brother-in-law. He'd love to put the fear of God in him. Honestly, Julian thought Alexis might even forgive him for killing the man after what he did to Nikolas. And it would be easier to get to know Charlotte while the girl was in Lulu's custody.

But Alexis's guard had already text him that she left the place. Thank goodness. There were better places she could get to know her niece. The adorable little girl. Regret filled him that he didn't get to raise his own little girl, and he was missing out on Scout's childhood, too. At least he got to spend some time with Avery. The little girls in his family just melted his heart. 

But he was enjoying his time with Leo. He knew Ned would be teaching him things like music and math, so Julian liked to spend most of their time at the park playing sports. The little guy seemed to be ambidextrous, like his dad, and had a mean left throwing arm. He puffed up his chest in pride.

There was a knock at his office door. He asked his admin assistant for no interruptions; he wondered why he was getting one. He walked over and answered the door.

"What?!"

Alexis stood before him. He felt the air rush out of him, his cheeks flush, and his heart race. He couldn't help the smile spread across his face.

"Sorry, sir. I figured you'd be ok with an interruption from Ms. Davis," said Ella.

"It's never an interruption when it's Ms. Davis. Thank you, Ella."

Alexis smiled and went into his office. He shut the door behind her. He was surprised when she turned around immediately and rested her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist. One of his arms embraced her, and the other caressed her face and ran its fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" he asked. 

She looked up at him. 

"I went to see my niece. Which means I went to see my brother."

"I don't like the idea of you going there without me."

"You don't have to worry. Charlotte's coming to our house next."

"So that means Valentin will be there?"

"I doubt it. Probably their nanny."

"Good. I'll make sure you have an extra guard that day."

Julian bent down to kiss Alexis. With their kisses being so few and far between, he savored this one. 

She exhaled and said, "I'm feeling better already."

"Mmm," he said feeling her tongue swirl around his. His hands dropped to her ass. He grew hard against her. 

"You're not angry with me for coming to see you?" she said.

He shook his head. He was actually relieved to see she was alright after her trip to Spoon Island and ignoring his calls. He loved that she sought him out for comfort. He kissed her again.

"I thought you'd think I was putting myself in danger coming here."

"There could be a lot of reasons you'd come to the MetroCourt." He nibbled her ear.

"Then why don't we do this more often?" she asked.

He kissed her neck. 

Alexis continued, "I could find a standing appointment at the spa, then make my way here."

"Mmmmm."

He guided her to the white leather sofa in his office.

"I could make it a daily visit."

He lay her down kissed her while unbuttoning her blouse.

"Some people need daily massages, right? I could say they're for migraines or something."

"Mmhmm."

He kissed her exposed chest.

"Julian?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Always." 

______________________________________

 

The incessant buzzing of his phone was ruining his post-coital bliss.

"Growling at your phone won't make it turn off," Alexis said in a her deep, throaty, satisfied voice. The sound gave his ego a healthy stroke. He reluctantly separated himself from her warm body to find his phone on his desk. He didn't recognize the number.

"What?!" he answered. Whoever this was, was going to pay. Sex with Alexis was far too rare to be interrupted by work.

"Finally!" said a voice just as exasperated.

"Who's this?"

"Who you think it is? It's your new money tree, bossman."

"Lena?" 

"You bet, boss."

"You better have something good. I'm not in the mood right now."

"You're gonna learn to answer my calls with gratitude, not attitude. I've got somethin' big for ya."

"What is it?"

"I gotta source for ya. She's got some info she says you'll find valuable. It's time sensitive, though. She needs you to meet her tonight."

"Why doesn't the source give it to you? I don't do field work."

"I'm busy tonight. Prior commitment."

"Who is it?"

"We can't talk about it over the phone. You're going to meet her at the place in the pictures I gave ya the day I met you."

"Everyone knows I own The Press. Won't they know who gave me the story if it shows up in the paper tomorrow?"

"This ain't something you're going to want in your paper."

"What do you know?"

"It's personal."

"What do you mean personal?"

"Not over the phone, Jules. Not this kind of stuff."

"Ok, what time do I go? What's the contact's name?"

"Go after midnight. She'll find you."

"This better be worth the hassle, Lynn."

"Have faith, bossman."

She hung up. He'd never had an employee hang up on him before. He stared at the phone in shock.

"Who was that?" asked Alexis. She was starting to put her clothes back on, so he did the same.

"New reporter. Lena Lynn."

"Kristina said you were hiring. I haven't seen her name in your paper, yet."

"No, I haven't published much from her."

"Then why did you hire her?"

"Let's just say the information she finds for me has been more valuable kept private."

"Julian, you look smug. Are you doing anything illegal?"

"Lena provided me with some pretty incriminating dirt on a very public figure. One you don't like much. I don't think you'd be too upset with me if I gave this person a hard time."

"Ok, I won't ask anymore questions right now. I'll just trust you won't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

"Thank you."

"Julian?"

"Hmm?"

"Any news on Olivia?"

He put his head down and gave it a small shake. "Nothing since the escape."

"I talked to Sonny. He hired Curtis to find her. They've come up empty so far."

Julian nodded. He knew his sister was planning and waiting for the right time to strike. He was afraid she'd try to take Alexis again.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't pull back from me."

"Sweetheart, I've never been so afraid in my life as I was on the bridge."

She walked to him and hugged him.

"I'm here. I'm safe."

"We need to be careful."

"We will."

She kissed him goodbye. He watched her walk away, and prayed as he always did that it wouldn't be the last time.


	18. The Boss at the Knox

The Boss at the Knox

 

His arrival was announced by swiftly turning heads and surprised mumbles. Clara, or Violet as she called herself here, heard the name Jerome whispered over the sea of voices. Only three surnames in Port Charles ever created that kind of tense buzz in a crowd. Corinthos and Liu were the other two. Violet's head followed suit with the others and turned toward the man walking through the bar. He was accompanied by two other men in non-descript black suits and dark glasses. The glasses were out of place in the casino.

Julian was wearing a cool grey suit, with a white collared shirt, two buttons open. His hair was perfectly combed on top, and fading down the sides. He had on his business face, unlike most of the intoxicated clientele who were either gambling, watching the dancers, or lounging in the comfortable chairs.

"Excusez-moi, Frank," Violet flagged down one of the bouncers who kept a protective eye on the dancers.

"Hello, Miss Violet. Your mask is a little tilted."

He helped her adjust the small, black mask she wore over the top part of her face.

"Careful my makeup, Frank."

"Always, Miss Violet. What color is that in your eyes tonight? Pink, purple?"

"It's violet, of course."

"Of course."

"Monsieur Jerome is looking for a place to sit. Could you help him find a table with a view? He would like a single-malt bourbon."

"Of course, Miss Violet. Shall I put him on your tab for the night?"

"Merci, Frank."

Frank walked away rapidly speaking into his earpiece, ordering the drink. She watched Frank approach Julian with an impressive combination of confidence and deference. Julian nodded for Frank to lead the way. Frank stopped at a table just to the left of center stage and motioned for Julian and his associates to have a seat. Julian was the only one who sat. One of his men left to find a perch in the elevated seating in the back of the room. The other found a place against the closest wall to the boss.

A young waitress, Lorena, sauntered from the bar to Julian's table with his drink. She cocked her hip and placed her hands on her waist, exaggerating her assets to the VIP visitor. It wasn't often she served a bonafide media-mogul multimillionaire with a murderous reputation. Violet saw his eyebrows raise along with his glass, no doubt receiving the information that he was a VIP guest this evening, and would be treated with complimentary drinks by his mysterious host. He waved Lorena off and sat back in the large leather chair, comfortably alone at his table. Several patrons stopped by Julian's table to shake his hand, clearly familiar with him. None stayed to sit with him. Violet wasn't sure if that was the result of Julian's general personality, or just the intense look on his face. Probably both. Julian was famous for having associates, but not friends. The only people close to Julian were family.

Violet left to the dressing room for some last minute touch ups. On her way back, she let Mr. Fischer know she was almost ready for her performance tonight.

"Rochelle is almost done. Erin's next. You'll go on after Erin."

Her dressing room was lit much brighter than any other room in the club. She needed the white light to get a good look at her make-up. The worst thing she could do was get the contouring wrong on her cheekbones. Her anonymity was essential. 

The lingerie she wore was picked specifically for her special guest an understated, black, silk negligee. It fit snug, not quite covering her bottom, and a small thong on underneath. Her back was almost entirely exposed except for several small bits of silk crossed her back, keeping the deep diving neckline in place. With Violet's voluptuous curves, there was a risk of the lingerie splitting; though, that wouldn't be such a terrible accident in this line of work. She put her dress on over the lingerie and sprayed herself with perfume. 

She stepped backstage and got into position. Erin's music just finished. The overhead speakers were filled by the announcer's voice praising Erin's sultry dance and advising if any man who wanted a private dance to speak with Frank about terms.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you. The new exotic flower of the Port Knox has offered to do a number for you all tonight. She let us know that she is in the mood for a rare private dance after the show, so let's see who can impress her with those deep pockets...and, uh, other assets...gentlemen. Here she is, Miss Violet of the Port Knox!"

The lights went out. The curtains opened. The music started. It was a bluesy number, with a sexy electric guitar. The lights shined purple and white in her eyes. She started moving. Dancing was second nature to her since she was a small child. But the way she moved now was very different than in her youth.

Violet's numbers were usually choreographed to specific detail. The quality of the of the dancing, the technique, the performance were rewarded generously by the high rolling patrons. Today, however, Violet decided to break form when she was about to undress. She danced off the stage and around several of the rich men she knew had crushes on her. She paid them a small bit of attention before making her way to Julian's table. When she arrived in front of him, she spun around and sat in his lap. His body tensed as stiff as a board. She knew he was thinking of his ex-wife. She lifted her long, black hair off her neck and looked over her shoulder at him. She raised an eyebrow in request.

"My zipper, Monsieur," she whispered.

She felt his hands near her neck. Without touching her skin he pulled the zipper all the way down her back.

"Merci."

"De rien." 

Her body turned around. She didn't know he spoke French. It was a Canadian accent, as opposed to her Parisian. She dropped her dress to the ground, revealing her silk negligee. 

Though she wasn't sure if he would go for the seduction, as in love with his ex-wife as he was reputed to be, she took pride in making him look her up and down. She twirled around him, and made a show of straddling him. She took his hands and put them on her hips where the silk met the skin. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned to his ear and said in French, "Be sure to place the highest bid with Frank. It will be worth your while."

Then she twirled away to seduce a few more gents. At the end of the dance she made her way back to the stage, and in a culminating mix of electric guitar, dancing, and a spectacular light show, she pulled of her negligee just as the lights cast from behind her. All the audience could see was her curvaceous silhouette. 

When the curtains closed, she put her negligee back on and returned to her dressing room to check on her makeup. Her mask and makeup were still intact. She freshened herself up before going to find Frank who she found standing by the stage. 

"Charmant, Frank."

"Miss Violet, you have has several high bidders, as we anticipated. The highest being Mr. Rex Buchanan offering $22,000, and Mr. Julian Jerome who offered $5,000 more than any bidder, no matter the price."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Please bring Mister Jerome back to private room 3."

"Would you like me to check in on you, at all?"

"No. J'ai dit complète et totale de la vie privée."

"Of course, Miss Violet. You know where the panic buttons in the room are located."

"Oui, va le chercher."

"Miss?"

"Go get him."

Violet watched Frank go to Julian's table and relay the news that he was chosen. Julian hardly reacted. He picked up his drink and brought it with him. .

__________________________________________

 

The room was dimly lit, with purple uplighting. Julian walked to the center of the room where there was a selection of chairs to choose from. He heard the door close behind him. He chose a chair facing the door.

When the door opened again, the dancer, Violet, walked in. At least now she was wearing a silk robe. He felt guilt being near her. She walked to a cabinet to the right. She opened the door and there was some audio equipment. She started playing some blues music he pretty typically liked. For a moment he wondered if she'd done her research on him. The volume was turned louder than was comfortable. She sauntered to where Julian was sitting. He made an active effort to keep his eyes trained on hers. Alexis would wring his neck if she knew where he was.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Jerome."

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

"Tu parle français?"

"Poorly."

He rarely spoke French anymore. His father made him learn in school. Said it was good to know if he wanted to do business with the Canadians.

"Thank you for your generous bid."

"I'm taking you at your word that it will be worth it."

"It will. I trust you will keep quiet about the nature of our interaction today. I do not have to tell you I put myself at risk when I speak with you. As long as people think I am dancing for you, or even fucking you, I am alive. If they think we are talking..."

"I understand. Lena told me you have information that will benefit me?"

"Yes, I received this information from another dancer here. She confided in me knowing I could find a way to pass the information on. I worry about giving you this information. I worry for me and I worry for her."

"This must be good information if you are that worried."

"Yes, so I am going to need some reassurances that whatever you do with this information, my friend and I will not be compromised."

"Look, without knowing what I am getting into, I can't make guarantees. I'd be lying if I did."

"Well, that is, at least, honest."

"Look, I just spent nearly thirty grand to talk to you. That's some pretty good faith."

"Monsieur, I have no doubt you will consider that a bargain for what I am going to tell you. You may even decide to give more. From what I have heard about you from clients, from the media, and from what I read in your paper, you would give all your wealth for this information."

Julian tilted his head toward her, "What on Earth do you know?"

"You're ex-wife is in danger."

"Alexis is in danger? Someone is planning to hurt my wife?"

"Yes."

"Who? How?"

"See, I told you it is good information. You get this for a bargain price, $27,000."

"What do you know?" he said impatiently.

"C'est vrai. You do love her. Even though you tried to kill her?"

Julian was not in the mood for pander. He tapped his drink on the armrest waiting for her to continue.

She smiled and said, "In France, we run hot. The only reason a Parisian kills is for love."

He waved her comment off. 

"What do you know? Please don't make me ask again."

"Tommy Jiang has been contracted to kill your Alexis. They are flying him in later this week."

"Tommy Jiang? The Liu Family is after my wife?"

"No, the Liu family is after you. The death of your wife is the surest way to harm you."

"How did your friend get this information? How do you know it's not a ruse or something?"

He felt the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"My dancer friend has been giving private dances to Stanley Liu for the past few months. He has been complaining about how his father favors his younger brother. Ever since Jimmy, his baby brother, took out the head of the Nguyen family, their father, Peter, has not hidden his appreciation for his youngest son. Stanley has felt dishonored by his father's preference, when by birthright it should be bestowed upon him.

"Several days ago, Stanley was talking about the hit Jimmy and Peter are putting on Alexis, and was angry that his brother was, yet again, going to get preferential treatment for killing your beloved."

"Jimmy is in lock-up, on trial."

"Yes, but a hit can easily be ordered from jail." 

"You're right."

"Stanley has vowed to intervene. He was planning on going to you directly, but my dancer friend advised him to pay her to have the information passed on, so Stanley wouldn't make an enemy of his brother and father. Stanley pays my friend. You pay me. Stanley sabotages Jimmy. You save Alexis. All win. Except Jimmy."

"Do you know why the Liu family is after me?"

"I do not." 

"Do you have anything else for me?"

"What I gave you wasn't enough?"

"It was. Thank you. I'll add a bonus to the bid. I just wondered if you knew anything else. I'll pay for that, too."

"I do have more information. You will not like it, but it will give you some indication on how it will happen," she took a pause before continuing. "I know they plan on killing her in front of you. They want you to see her blood spill. They will have Jiang follow one of you and strike when you come face-to-face."

Julian heard himself growling.

"It sounds like a personal vendetta to me," he said.

"By the way they want her killed, it would seem so," she said.

"Anything else?" he snapped

"Nothing more."

"Ok, I should leave. I have arrangements to make."

He stood up and took out his phone.

"No. You need to stay for at least an hour. No one would believe Julian Jerome would get his fill of me in less than one hour. Especially since you paid so much."

"Shit, you're right."

"Shall I help fill the time? I can offer you the dance you bid for."

"Thank you. But my wife would be unhappy with me if I indulged in a private dance."

"Suit yourself. We should drink then."

She went back to the cabinet to refresh his drink and get one for herself.

"How did you end up here?" said Julian.

"You paid me $27,000 to be here."

He smirked. "I'm sorry; it was presumptuous of me to assume I deserve some sort of serious response to that question."

"Yes, presumptuous." She smiled and continued, "My mother was an artist. A fine artist. She danced, she painted, she sculpted, she performed, amongst many other talents. She taught me all she knew."

"Do you consider what you do an artform?"

"Bien sur. You have only gotten a small glimpse of my performance, monsieur."

"Don't get me wrong, I thought you were lovely. If I wasn't married I might take you up on that dance you offered."

"But you are not married."

"I made my vows. I haven't broken them, in spite of what some might think."

"I see."

Julian took a drink of the bourbon. "You are a classically trained dancer?" 

She nodded.

"You don't have the body of a typical ballerina."

Julian's eyes dropped again. Violet could easily be described as voluptuous, with a with a tiny waist and stomach. Ideal by European and Latin standards.

"So I've been told."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Protection, anonymity, mystery. Now my turn to ask you a question. I have been told you have given up many of the darker sides your business. What brings a man like you to give up your birthright?"

"Alexis...and our family. I put them in danger too many times."

"You cannot possibly take credit for the danger they are in. You did not ask for this, did you?"

"Of course not, but if I would have known what my family would mean to me when I found them all those years ago...things would be very different now."

"Really?"

"You don't think so?"

"Your crazy sister hated you since decades ago, no? And your wife. Her family is crazy. Your daughter married a Corinthos hitman. How can you take credit for all the danger that faces your family?"

"How do you know about all that?"

"Spyder Finder, of course. You don't think I would want to know about the man I am making a devil's bargain with?"

He nodded. "I'm guessing your name is not really Violet? Stage name?"

"It is not my legal name, no. Along with this mask, it conceals my identity. Violet is a projection."

"A projection?"

"A piece of me projected on canvas."

"So this is all some performance art?"

"No, this is piece of myself I show you. I conceal the rest."

"Why did you choose to show me this piece of yourself and not another?"

She shrugged.

Julian started texting on his phone. He messaged a trusted employee of The Press; a researcher. He asked him to start finding information on flights from China to New York. He also asked to organize all their information on Tommy Jiang and the Liu family. 

"Be careful who you message when you come here, or shortly after."

"This is a loyal associate. I'd bet my life on it."

"And apparently you would bet mine, too."

She looked at him stone-faced. Julian's stomach dropped. He knew his associate would be discrete, but it was insensitive of him to assume Violet should trust the people he trusts.

"I apologize. But my guy has been with me for years. He wouldn't tell St. Peter at the pearly gates."

"I must take your word." She stood up and walked away. "We can call it at 30 minutes. Leave looking satisfied, for the sake of my reputation."


	19. Safe Keeping

Safe Keeping

 

"Julian! Hey, Julian!"

He jolted, not realizing how spaced out he was.

"Sorry, Kristina. What's that?"

"Lena had these couriered for you. The courier said she instructed you to open them right away."

She handed Julian two large sealed envelopes. 

"Thanks," he said opening the first envelope. He straightened as he read the article. It looked like Lena found a source who could put Max Giambetti at the scene of a recent murder of some two-bit criminal two hours before police arrived. The witness was willing to work with PD in exchange for witness protection. 

Julian salivated. Now this was no conviction, but it made good print. He was never fond of Sonny's lapdog, and couldn't wait to stick it in Sonny's side. 

"What have you got?" asked Kristina.

"Lena found a witness to a murder case who agreed to talk to her and the police."

"That's great! Are you running it tomorrow?"

"Yep, front page."

Julian felt a pang of guilt. She knew Kristina was fond of Max.

He opened the second envelope. He stood the moment he saw the picture. A note was clipped to it. It read: "Rumor is she was being escorted by some of Liu's men. The Liu's involvement is unconfirmed, of course. But she's in town, and she's associating with some bad guys. Get more guards on your family! We'll meet later this week. L.L."

Julian stared at a fuzzy night-vision picture of a blond woman being escorted by some Asian men.

"Olivia," he said. His heart started racing.

"Oh God. Your crazy sister?"

Julian nodded and yelled, "Chad!"

A man came into Julian's office from the hall. "Yeah, boss?"

"Look at this."

"The Liu's are helping her? We don't have the numbers to protect the whole family from them, boss."

"Kristina, sweetheart. Can you take this envelope to Pete and let him know to run it front page?" He gave her the story on Max.

"Julian, is she coming after you again? Is my mom going to be ok?"

"I don't know anything yet. I'm going to make sure everyone is protected. Take the envelope to Pete, please."

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

"And Kristina?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell your dad about this picture of Olivia. You girls are going to need more guards."

She nodded and left with the other envelope. Chad waited for the sound of the elevator closing before he went on.

"What are we going to do?"

"We know Alexis is the target, and they want to hit her when I can witness it."

"So, we just keep you two apart?"

"For now, but they might grow impatient. I can't have them taking her again. Reassign Steve and Chris to her guard."

"You're leaving Ava and Kiki with only one guard each? No sleep doesn't make for good guards."

"Sonny is going to have to take over Kiki's protection. We'll pull Charlie from Kiki to Ava."

"Good plan."

"Alexis is number one, Chad. Make sure everyone knows it. If any of the boys mess this up, I'll kill them myself."

"We've got you, boss."

"I've got to call Alexis. She has no idea the danger she's in."


	20. Busy Night on Pier 46

Busy Night on Pier 46

 

"Quiet now, there's Jerome," whispered Sonny. "What's he doing on the docks this late?"

"Nothing good, I'm sure," said Curtis.

"He's was at the Port Knox last week. I wonder who gave him the invite. It wasn't approved by Ethan."

"Are you going to ban him?"

"Not as long as he's out of the business. He spent almost $30,000 dollars for a private dance. I'll keep taking his money."

"What? I thought he was in love with Alexis?"

"That's what he says. It's nice to have that to hang over his head, should the need arise."

Curtis thought of reaching out to Clara Sanchez with the info. She'd probably pay big bucks for it, but that felt like a betrayal to Sonny.

Jerome walked past them without stopping. His two guards were flanking him. The only acknowledgement he gave that he even saw Sonny and Curtis was a little side eye.

"I hate that guy," said Sonny. "I should just tell Alexis where he spent last Saturday night. Maybe she'll keep away from him."

Curtis shrugged.

"Ok, Curtis. Tell me what you found."

"The Liu's. They were having a meeting with some men I'd never seen before."

"Did you get a good look at them? Could you ID any of them?" 

"No. They were on Pier 47," Curtis pointed to the building next to them. "That's ELQ's property. Your son has it closed down for renovations. The guard caught me breaking in. He threatened to call the police."

"Damn. Michael told me he they were getting word of people meeting at his docks. He upped the security."

"Hey Boss," a man said, walking from pier 45.

"What'd you got for me Max?"

"Jerome. I saw him meeting with a girl about an hour ago."

"Oh, really?"

"A young thing, maybe thirty. Ginger hair, frizzy."

"What were they doing?"

"Just talking. I didn't catch any of it."

"Thanks, Max. Keep a lookout for me."

"Of cour..."

A loud crash came from pier 47. Sonny and Max drew their guns. Curtis wished he was carrying. They saw a shadow moving, making a huge racket. 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Max let off three rounds.

"Hold your fire, Max!"

"Sorry, Boss. Jumpy."

"Be careful, the police are already on your case! They don't need to find your bullet casings," Sonny whispered harshly. 

"Fuck!" they heard from the general direction of the building. "Mother fucker!"

It was a girl's voice. A foul-mouthed girl's voice.

"Who's there?" yelled Sonny.

"The goddamn Easter Bunny. Fuck off."

The girl had some kind of British accent.

"You need to watch your mouth! Get out here! Now!"

"I'm trying, you fuckin prick. I just fell off a goddamn building, then you fuckin shot me. It hurts!"

Max and Curtis stepped forward to get a look at the girl.

"It's the girl who was with Jerome, Boss," said Max.

She stood up in a pile of metal roof panels that made an enormous racket. She seemed to have a limp. There was no blood anywhere. Curtis went over to help her out of the mess.

"Ow!" she said when he grabbed her arm.

Curtis helped her step into the light. He looked her over to make sure she didn't have any serious injuries. There were two holes in her back.

"You were hit," he said.

"I know that," she said. "I told you, it fuckin hurts."

Curtis touched the holes with his fingers.

"You're wearing a vest?"

"I usually do. Good thing, too!"

"Who are you? What are you doing on my son's property? You work for Jerome?" said Sonny.

"One fuckin question at a time, asshole."

"Who are you?" said Curtis.

"The name's Lynn. Lena Lynn. Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here," said Sonny. "You work for Jerome?"

"You bet, I do."

"What were you doing on my son's property?"

Lena theatrically rolled her eyes. 

"I was huntin' down a lead on a story."

"You're a reporter?" said Curtis.

"You bet, handsome. Why? You gotta lead for me?" Lena gave his bicep a squeeze.

"What do you think you're doing on ELQ property without permission?" said Sonny.

"Who said I don't have permission?"

"What are you saying?" said Curtis. "Michael gave you permission to be on his property."

"You bet, he did. Here." She pulled out a note with ELQ letterhead. 

Sonny grabbed the note and read it over. He handed it to Max.

"Call Michael and confirm this."

Max stepped away to make the call.

"Why would Michael let you snoop around his property?"

"Well, I don't think he wanted me on the roof, hazards and all. But I told him I had word some people were meetin here tonight. They'd had a few meetin's here. He said I could check it out. As a matter of fact, I saw them pay off that security guard that supposed to be patrollin' the property. I bet Mikey would like to hear bout that."

"Who was meeting here?"

"You can read all about it when I finish my story, thank you very much. I didn't fall off a fuckin building and get shot to give you my headlines."

"She checks out with Michael, Boss," said Max.

"Alright, Max," said Sonny. "Do me a favor. Kindly escort the ELQ security guard off the property, if you know what I mean. Take his keys and patrol the place yourself for the rest of the night. I'll let Michael know the guard was compromised."

"Ok, Boss."

"Alright," said Lena. "I'll just be on my way."

"Hold up a minute," said Sonny.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings about the gunshots. Max was just worried for his life. You can't be too careful on the docks at night. You never know who's around here causing trouble."

"Oh, fuck off. I ain't reportin' it, if that's what you're askin. I've got a bigger fish to fry."

"I'll be looking for your article in the paper, Ms. Lynn."

She walked away flipping Sonny the bird over her shoulder.

"Oh, she's charming," said Curtis.

"What do you think she saw?" said Sonny.

"You want me to find out?"

Sonny smiled and pat him on the shoulder before walking away.

 

_______________________________________

 

A half-hearted knock on the door made Julian question if he even heard anything. He checked just to be sure.

A flock of frizzy ginger hair was cowering at his doorstep.

"Lena? What happened to you? You look terrible."

"That how you won your lady over, eh? Compliments?"

"Come on, Lynn. Your eyes are looking all squinky. You get in a fight?"

"Squinky? What the hell does that mean?"

"Look in the mirror. You look a little beat up. Your face is Squinky."

"I got shot, for one. And I fell off a roof, for another. Not in that order."

"What?!"

"I was spyin' on the Liu's like we planned to see if we can get any info on Olivia. When they left, Sonny was talkin to his PI on the next pier over. I tried to listen in and the damn roof caved."

"Michael warned you about that place."

"I know, I know. What he didn't warn me about was Sonny's bodyguard's philosophy of shoot first, see who you kill later. Who shoots someone who just fell off a roof?"

"Jesus Christ, Squinks."

"Oh, that's a nickname now?"

"As good as any. Where were you shot?"

"In the back. Look."

She showed him the holes in her shirt. He ran a finger over them.

"A vest? Atta girl. Now get over here and sit down. You need to get to a hospital?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you even have medical benefits? Why don't you just come on full-time? We'll get you taken care of."

"Nah, I'll just send you my bills, yeah? You can replace my shirt, too."

"Where did you get it? REI?"

"What if I did?"

He laughed.

"You want a drink? Bourbon? Vodka?"

"Got any Tequila?"

"No, it's not margaritaville."

"Fine, I'll drink your horse piss."

He poured two glasses of bourbon.

"Here." He handed her a glass. "You know, you've got to be careful, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah."

She cringed as she took a drink of the bourbon.

"You know, I ran into Sonny on my way home," he said. "I was worried about you."

"At least he didn't shoot you. Anyway, don't you know wanna know what I saw?"

"Of course I do, but honestly, I'm pretty concerned if you slipped a disc."

"Well, that's nice you worryin' about me. But, more importantly, I saw Peter and Stanley Liu meetin' with Bucho Perea."

"What? Perea? Why were they meeting? Isn't Perea supposed to be Sonny's boy?"

"Bucho's supposed to be touring Sonny's Warehouses and discussing purchasing agreements from what I understand. I've got a source who says Bucho and Corinthos are running significant amounts of product away from the eyes of customs." 

"How trustworthy is your source?"

"Solid enough that I know it's true, but he won't turn Corinthos in to the police. He works in the warehouse. He gave up the info for me because I agreed to do a favor for him. I got his wife in Mexico some not-so-legal paperwork to get her over the border." 

"You know," said Julian, "Sonny is such a hypocrite. He makes all these grand proclamations about how cowardly people are who are running drugs and sex trafficking, but he's all buddy, buddy with Perea. I guess he only passes judgment if it affects his bottom   
line."

"Yeah, the guy is fuckin prick."

"Does Corinthos know about Lui's meeting with Perea?"

"No, doesn't seem to."

"Did you hear anything from that rooftop?"

"No, there was so much broken English on that dock, I thought I was at a family reunion. They kept sayin' somethin' about 'the woman.' I wish I knew who they were talking about."

"Could be a target? Or a partner?"

"Could be."

"You think it could be Olivia? Alexis? Could the Perea's be in on the hit?"

"Maybe. Olivia escaped after Perea came into town with all those military people."

"Are you gonna write a piece on Corinthos and Perea's illicit trade activity?

"Done, Bossman."

He pat her on the back. 

"Fuck." She cowered in pain.

"Sorry."

She stood up to stretch her back. "What do know about Curtis Ashford?" she asked.

"He's a hell of PI. When Olivia was pulling my strings, he was figuring things out a little too well," Julian laughed. "I tried to get him off the case, but he's persistent."

"Why is he chummy with Corinthos?"

"Paycheck, I think. He's also close to my son-in-law, Jason. Jason is Sonny's best friend. Why are you asking?"

"He was there tonight."

"Curtis doesn't do illegal work. He bends rules, but he's too afraid of prison to do anything too bad."

"I like the guy," said Lena. 

"Why is that?"

"Aside from his pretty face, he seems like a stand up guy."

Julian shrugged. He took a drink and asked, "Has Violet reached out to you about any new information?" 

"No, not yet. She doesn't work regularly at the club. I'm sure she'll let us know if she sees or hears anything."

"You'll let me know if you need anything from me, Squinks. Anything, ok?"

"Yeah, and same goes, boss." 

"Let's get you another glass of painkiller a la Widow Jane Bourbon."

"Give a healthy pour, Jules. This fuckin hurts."

Julian's pour was interrupted halfway through by another knock on the door. He went to open it and his heart dropped.

"Alexis?! What are you doing here?" He pulled her in quickly. "You know how dangerous it is for us to be together right now."

"I know, but I'm having a hard time with all this. I just needed to see you. I couldn't find a meeting."

"Oh, sweetheart." He pulled her in for a hug. "Chad!"

"Yeah, boss, I'm here. The team is sweeping the building. No one followed her."

"Good."

"Do you want me to sweep the penthouse and close all the windows and blinds?"

"I'm already on it!" yelled Lena from deep in the penthouse. 

"Thanks, Chad," said Julian. Chad closed the door.

Julian led Alexis to the couch. He sat her down and held her hands. He noticed her staring at the bourbon on the table.

"Shit," he said. He picked up the glasses and the bottle and took them into the kitchen. He came back and sat next to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're scared I'll be hurt, but it's just been really hard. I hate lying to the girls about us, so I've been avoiding them. Same with Diane. I tried calling Jax, but he's taking Joss hiking in the outback. I looked for a meeting, and GH cancelled their meeting tonight due to patient overflow. And it was either come here or find a bar."

"Come here, sweetheart."

He wrapped her up in his arms and she cried in his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you came. And I'm glad you're safe."

"Honestly, Julian, I hate that I can't handle this on my own. I hate asking for help. But I can't do it tonight. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Alexis, of course. Look," he held her face to look in her eyes, "Asking for help is admitting being powerless over your illness...Isn't that one of your steps?"

She nodded.

"See, then you're handling this illness like a pro."

She laughed.

"Sweetheart, I'm always here if you need me. And even if you don't. Next time just warn me so I can take some extra safety precautions."

"I will."

Julian kissed her.

"Uhh, hey boss, I'm just gonna take off," said Lena behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Alexis. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all. I'm Lena. You must be the angel woman that walks on rainbows the bossman is always talkin' about. He's obsessed, really. Hello, Alexis."

She reached over and shook Alexis's hand. Alexis laughed.

"I've heard you're a pretty great reporter."

"I never said that," said Julian.

"Yes, you did."

"Don't tell her that."

"You've been ratted on, boss," said Lena.

"Are you two working this late?" said Alexis.

"Yeah, I was sharing with the boss some goings on at the docks."

"Lena," said Julian, "are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm good, boss. I'll leave you to it. Oh, and Mrs. Boss, be careful. The people after you are serious killers. Take care to listen to Jules about your safety."

"Thank you, Lena. I will."


	21. Diversion

Diversion

 

"Hey, Curtis! What brings you to the Port Knox?"

"Hey, Ethan. I'm looking into something for Sonny."

"How can I help? You want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I just had some questions."

"Shoot."

"I heard Julian Jerome was up on the second floor last weekend."

"Yep, he was. Somehow got on the invite list. Honestly, he spent so much money, I figure he can stay there. Sonny wasn't upset about it, either."

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"So, what did you want to know?"

"Who was he talking to that night?"

"A few of our regulars came up and chatted him up a bit. Nothing too serious, seemed like. I kept a pretty good eye on him."

"You said he spent a lot of money?"

"Yeah, 30 grand for a private dance."

"That's a lot of money for a dance?" Curtis had never spent more than $50 for a lap dance, but that was when he had a cocaine problem.

"Yeah, man. That's the most anyone ever paid for one here. Though, it wasn't entirely unexpected."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it was Violet. Everyone wants Violet. She's a new dancer. She's only ever given a couple of private dances."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she performed a handful of times on stage. She's one hell of a dancer. Trained in all kinds of dance, and sexy as hell. She brings in cash like you wouldn't believe. She's got a mysterious thing going for her. Last week she was offering a dance to the highest bidder. Jerome beat out the highest bid by $5,000. The dance must have been good, too, because he left her a couple more grand in tip."

Ethan and Sonny may have been blind, but Curtis saw the signs of a set-up. This special dancer offers a private dance the same night Jerome shows up mysteriously on the invite list, and he overpays by thousands? Hardly a coincidence.

"Would I be able to talk with Violet?"

"It's up to her. She's here today choreographing a number for next week. She's not feeling well, so she is taking the weekend off. This is your chance."

"Where can I find her?"

"Upstairs. I'll take you."

Ethan escorted up the stairs and through the bar. 

"She's just there."

Ethan pointed to girl on stage. She had jet-black hair. She wore a tiny pair of shorts and a little, black tank top. A masquerade style mask covered half her face. Curtis noticed several of the girls wore the masks. Her eyes were closed, listening to the music.   
Curtis approached the woman. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he watched her. She swayed back and forth. He noticed her face cringe once in awhile. She must be nauseous or something. 

She opened her eyes; they were a bright shade of pink. It threw him off balance for a moment.

"How may I help you, monsieur?"

"Hello, Ms. Violet. My name is Curtis Ashford."

"How do you do?"

"I'm doing just fine. And you?"

"Well, merci."

"I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions."

"Are you a police officer?"

"No, I'm a private investigator."

"And what are you investigating?"

"Some suspicious activity on the docks this weekend."

"And what do I have to do with that? I have never been to these docks."

"Why don't we go somewhere private and talk about it further?"

"Usually men offer me something in return for my private time."

Curtis felt heat flush over him.

"Come," she said. "This one is on the house, because vous êtes si beau."

He had no idea what she said, but it was beautiful. He followed her backstage. He was mesmerized by the swaying of her hips. Man, this girl was curvy, with such a tiny little waist. And the way she moved that body was intoxicating. No wonder billionaires were dishing out tens of thousands of dollars for scraps of her time.

Although, he wondered why she was walking with a small limp.

As distracted as he was by her swaying hips, he nearly bumped into her when she stopped at her dressing room to unlock the door. She let him in and motioned for him to sit on a modern, leather sofa lining the side of the room. She sat next to him, her posture impeccable, which lifted her assets nicely. He realized he was staring. He forced himself instead to look at her unsettling pink eyes.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I..um," he couldn't speak for some reason. His mouth was dry. "I..uh, I heard you were with Julian Jerome last week."

"Is there a question?"

"Were you?"

"I'm sure you know the answer. What do you really want to know, Mr. Ashford?"

He was sweating. He rolled his eyes at himself. He never got this stupid for a woman.

"Do you have water?"

She smirked. A mini fridge was in the corner of the room. She rose and retrieved two bottles of water. She gave Curtis one, and she took a drink from the other. 

He got a little lightheaded watching her bring the bottle to her puckered lips. She dabbed the corner of her mouth to dry the excess moisture.

Now he was salivating. He drank the water to cool himself down.

"What I wanted to know was if Julian talked to you about anything."

"Beau, I do not discuss anything that happens between me and a client. How would I get them to come back?"

"I understand. Really, I do. I was just hoping you could help me with something. Anything."

"Why? Do you think Mr. Jerome is doing bad things at the docks?"

"I'm not sure. I just know he was there."

"Why come to me?"

"Well, Ethan told me Julian wasn't supposed to be on the invite list, but he mysteriously made it on. That same night, the club's new, popular, and very mysterious dancer decides to do a rare private dance for him. It seemed like too much of a coincidence."

"I will share something with you, amour."

"I'd be grateful."

"When a multi-millionaire wants something to happen, like get invited to a club, he can make it happen. When a room full of women who dance for money see a this rich man looking for a good time, they might be willing to do things they wouldn't normally do for the average client. It tends to be far more lucrative. I received the highest bid the club has ever seen for my dance. I showed him a nice time, and intend to do it again if he is interested."

"That's the strange thing. All of my sources tell me he is in love with his ex-wife. Why would he come looking for female companionship here."

She put her lips into a pout. "Can you not guess why?"

"Oh, yes, you are very lovely, but it seems out of character for him."

"I don't know, cher. I have seen men of all types sit in a chair in front of me. You are a man. Have you not had a desire to do the same?"

He flushed. "I have nothing to offer."

"Maybe your company is enough. Or that sweet smile. Maybe if you smile big enough, I'll want to do more than dance for you."

"Oh," his brow rose up.

"Do you have a girlfriend, beau? Or a wife?"

She ran a finger down his cheek.

"No, um. Not really."

"Are you uncertain?" She was amused.

"No. I had a girlfriend. But things have come to an end. Pretty much." Curtis thought of his last fight with Jordan. They all but said the words that they were over.

She laughed. "So, would you like that dance?"

He took a deep breath. "Is this a one-time offer?"

"I'm not sure. Do you plan on refusing?"

"Well..."

"You do realize a man just paid me $30,000 to experience what I offer you, just because I like the look of your face."

"Yeah. I should just...I just want to make sure my relationship is really over before I...you know."

"How chivalrous."

"How stupid, you mean. Very, very, stupid."

She smiled and cupped his face with her right hand. She whispered, "The offer stands."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was almost chaste in its simplicity. However, the sexual tension underneath threw that concept out the window.

"Mmm," he hummed.

He reluctantly stood to go. She followed him to the door. He started twisting the knob.

"Lord forgive me." He turned around, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She was tense and surprised.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away. 

A smile cracked her expression.

"Don't be."

"I'll come see you again?" he said.

"You know where to find me."


	22. Making Strides

Making Strides

 

"Did you like the scones?" asked Charlotte.

"I loved them! I didn't know you and your mommy were such great pastry chefs."

Charlotte beamed.

"Where did Danny go? I'm sure he'd want one," said Alexis.

"He's playing in his room. I can take him one."

"That's very sweet of you."

Charlotte took off to find Danny. Alexis checked the baby monitor. Scout was sleeping in Leo's room while Danny was causing a ruckus in their kid's play room. 

The doorbell rang. She could see Valentin through the blinds. She walked to the door apprehensively and opened it.

"I didn't expect to see you, brother. Nina said she would be the one picking up Charlotte."

"Your ex-husband called my wife into a meeting at the magazine. I volunteered to get my daughter."

"Why are you pretending to want to know me?"

"Who said I'm pretending? I offered to share our father's fortune with you. Doesn't that say something about my intentions?"

Alexis didn't answer. She wanted to ask him about what killing her nephew said about his intentions, but she didn't like Valentin lying about it. So saying something wouldn't do anything productive.

"I'll go let Charlotte know you're here."

"Alexis, wait."

"What?"

"I had some questions about our family."

"You own all the Cassadine histories. You probably know more than I do about them."

"No, I mean. I want to know about our father. Who he was."

"He wasn't really a father to me, so I'm not the best person to ask."

"What was he to you?"

"He was a selfish and cruel man. The only good thing he ever did for me was send me away."

"So maybe I should be grateful for his absence in my life."

Alexis shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do you ever think of how different things would be without Helena?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know what she did to my mother? Yes, I think about that all the time."

He nodded.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I've lived a pretty solitary life. I'm tired of it."

"You say you're tired of it, but you continue to do things that push people away."

"A great paradox. Why do we do the things that are in complete contradiction to what is best for us?"

"I don't have the answer to that."

"Does anyone?"

Alexis didn't want this conversation with Nikolas's killer. 

"I'll get Charlotte."

She left the room and when upstairs. Her brother was as messed up and complicated as every other member of their family. She hoped her kids, Spencer, and Charlotte could stop that insane cycle.

 

_______________________________________

 

Julian's stomach growled. He rolled his eyes. He hated waiting. He was waiting on a couple of things at the moment, and dinner was one of them. If his assistant were anyone other than Kristina, he'd have their job for making him wait this long. All he could think of was the muscle loss he was sustaining at this level of hunger. He really had to stop skipping meals when he got busy.

His mood was all the more irritable because it was now essential to stay away from Alexis. Aside from a few phone conversations, there was no contact. 

Alexis took the news of being at risk as well as any human could. She told him she had faith he could keep her safe. He was desperate to come through for her.

He heard the elevator. He hoped for his food.

"Hey, bossman," said Lena. 

He was disappointed.

"Hey, Squinks."

She scoffed, but he could tell she liked the new nickname. 

"I've got your cover story right here. Missing military shipments in the Caribbean. Not far from Puerto Rico." She handed him a jumpdrive.

Julian pressed a speed dial button on his phone.

"Yes, sir," said a voice.

"Hey, Pete, the cover is here. Come get it and take it to editing."

Julian heard steps coming toward his office.

"That was fast," said Lena. "Oh, nevermind."

It was Kristina with Julian's takeout.

"Thank goodness," he said. He took the bag from Kristina, pulled out a carton of broccoli beef and started digging in.

Lena mosied over and peered in the bag. She found some chow mein.

"You mind?" she asked. 

"Go ahead. Kristina, you too."

The three sat eating in silence for a moment. Julian thought Chinese food never tasted so good.

Pete came in to grab the jump drive from Julian. He ran out as fast as he came in. They were cutting their deadline close this evening.

"Don't you want to save a copy in case the file gets corrupted?" asked Lena. 

"Pete will take care of it. He'll put it on the shared drive." said Julian.

"How strong is your security on that drive?"

"Not very strong," said Julian. "Does it really need to be? We print the stories the day after we write them. I've got my tech security focused more on keeping subscribers information protected."

"What about your financial information? You don't leave that vulnerable, do you?"

"No, I keep all that in files on my laptop. That way I can keep them with me wherever I need to go."

Kristina dropped her chopsticks. She fumbled to pick them up.

"Here," said Julian, handing her a fresh set.

"Thanks," Kristina said quietly.

"How you likin' the job?" Lena asked.

"It's great. I'm learning a lot." Kristina put her food down alongside her unused new chopsticks. "I better go, actually. It's getting late and I have a paper due. Did you need me for anything else?" she asked Julian.

"Nope. Thanks for picking up the food."

She smiled awkwardly and left.

"That was strange." asked Lena.

"Yeah, well, we've come a long way, but I can't say she likes me enough to share meals with me yet," said Julian.

"Well, it's a start, huh?"

"Something is better than nothing."


	23. At the Courthouse

At the Courthouse

 

Alexis didn't know what the big deal was about the new DA. Diane had been talking about what a shark Hanen was, but Alexis thought her opening statements were lackluster. Her cross-examinations were hardly effective. The defense attorney, who was a real asshole, was wiping the floor with her.

Alexis had a feeling Jimmy Liu was going to be acquitted of his murder charges. The prosecution was arguing Peter Liu ordered his son Jimmy to kill a leader of a rival criminal organization. And if Jimmy was acquitted, there was a good chance charges would be dropped on his father, who hadn't been found by PD yet. 

The courtroom was packed. There was standing room only. They were just coming in from a recess. Alexis was irritated someone took her seat in the front row. She looked around to find another spot. Everywhere was full. She looked to see if she could ask someone to scoot down. 

"Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis turned around to find Julian's reporter behind her.

"Oh hi, Lena.""

"Lookin' for a seat?"

"Yes, mine got taken."

Lena looked around. Everywhere was full. Alexis was getting ready to just call it a day.

"Hey buddy, scoot on down there. You can fit like three more fuckin' people in this row. Pretend it's church. Make room for all the sinners, eh?"

Alexis tried to hide her embarrassment and just be grateful Lena found room. 

"Are you covering the trial?" asked Alexis. Lena's head was straining to look around.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I wanna do a piece on the Liu's." Lena's forehead was knotted like she was looking specifically for someone or something she couldn't find.

"What are you doin' here? Just curiosity?"

"I'm checking out the competition. I'm up against Hanen soon."

"You here alone?" Lena squinted her eyes looking at the door.

"Yes." Alexis looked at the door trying to see what Lena was looking for.

"What do you think of Hanen?"

"Off the record?"

"Of course. You think the boss would let a word get printed you didn't approve of?"

"Ok then, I think she's going to lose this case. She herself doesn't seem to believe anything she's saying, she's lacking a killer instinct, and she isn't expressing herself very well. She looks nervous."

"That's too bad. Jimmy Liu needs to be locked away forever. Especially for wearing that shirt. Why the hell is he wearing that shade of turquiose?"

"Well, and murder. He should probably be locked up for murder, too."

"Ha! You got jokes!"

As the courtroom returned to session, Lena's attention seemed to be on everything but the trial. Alexis even saw her take pictures of audience members. It felt like an extreme form of ADHD. Her manners were the only things stopping Alexis from telling the girl to sit down and hold still.

The rest of the morning of the trial went about as poorly for the DA as the beginning. Alexis was feeling confident for her upcoming case. 

Alexis heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry, eh?" said Lena.

"Yes, I had a coffee breakfast this morning."

"Oh nice. You better get somethin' to eat. Your stomach sounds like it's about to turn on you."

"I'm thinking of going to the Metrocourt for lunch. Diane said she was going after a meeting. I think I'll meet her."

The court recessed for the day. The crowd of people stood up and started moving around. Some were rushing out the doors, others were lingering, chatting. Alexis and Lena finally made their way through.

Alexis wondered if Lena had problems with personal space. She kept standing awfully close.

"Mrs. Boss, you mind givin' a lift to the hotel? I'd hate to have to catch a cab or an uber when you're goin' anyway. Gotta meet your hubs about this story."

"Sure, Lena. I'm parked in the garage. Let's go."


	24. Anticipation

Anticipation 

 

"Excuse me, sir."

"You got an update, Chad?"

"Your wife's been in court this morning, observing a trial."

"Thank you."

"Do you want your lunch delivered?"

"No, I'll go to the restaurant."

"Yes, sir. I'll go up and scan the top floor."

"Good man, Chad."

As Chad left, Julian picked up the picture of his wife and him from his desk. It was an intimate picture of the two of them kissing. Lucas snapped it a couple of years ago without their knowing. He'd been living off memories of her kisses for a while now. He still considered himself vital, and had a helluva libido. It wasn't easy to stay away. He held satisfaction that her libido was just as strong as his, at least when it came to him. And they'd both been faithful, even in divorce. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the word, "divorce."

One more long glance at the picture would have to hold him over, or he'd never get any work done. He stayed in his office for another half hour reviewing strategic action plans for each department of The Press. After his eyes were crossed with reading the same words over and over, he locked his computer and his office and headed up for lunch. 

He saw Chad keeping an eye out from his post near the bar. His other guard sad at the table next to Julian. Chad could see all the comings and going from both entrances from his position. They made eye contact before Julian sat down facing the elevators. 

He was as ready as he could be for an attack. He felt the reassuring pressure of the weapon against his back. A 9mm wasn't dramatic, but it would get the job done. Part of him hoped Jiang would show up so he could kill this bastard and get the whole thing over with. 

Julian looked at his phone. He was waiting for Alexis's guards to call with her status update. They were late. He sent a text asking what was going on.

His food was brought to him, and he forced himself to eat. He had no appetite, but he shoved the food down anyway. He thought of Alexis's unabashed ogling of his muscular frame. He forced more protein down.

The elevators pinged again. His eyes darted up. Dread and adrenaline filled him. He stood up and looked to Chad. Chad was on alert and had his hand on his weapon behind his back, eyes sweeping back and forth across the room, looking for Jiang.

Alexis stepped out of the elevator with Lena of all people. Her guards were gone. Julian shot Chad a questioning look. Chad pulled out his phone to contact Alexis's missing guards.

The two women were a strange pairing. Alexis was elegant, with her styled hair, wearing her white blouse and black skirt. Lena looked like she was about ready to go hiking. The contrast of the two would be amusing under other circumstances.

Lena was rambling on about something, but Alexis spotted Julian only moments after he spotted her. If she was going to be here, she might as well sit close to him. It'd be easier to throw himself in front of a bullet meant for her if she was only a couple feet away.

His eyes darted around the room, but didn't see any man who looked like Jiang. That didn't calm him. Jiang could be a sniper or could be hiding somewhere they didn't think to check. He'd have to rely on Chad and his team to see the things he couldn't. 

Julian beckoned Alexis over with a quick tilt of his head. She only hesitated a moment before making her way to him. Lena followed Alexis, perfectly oblivious. She just kept chattering on.

"So, I'm not sure what the jury's gonna say, but if it was up to me I'd send that bastard straight to hell, you know. He just looks guilty. I think it's the cocksucker vest he was wearing. Since when has a Liu ever been seen in pastels? If they don't give him the death penalty, then someone needs to put a hit on his personal shopper..."

"Hi, Julian," said Alexis. Her sultry voice made him inhale deeply.

"Oh, hi, Boss," said Lena.

"Hi, Alexis," said Julian. "I didn't expect to see you. Where are you guards?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since I arrived at the courthouse the courthouse."

"Will you join me?"

"Are you sure..."

"Sit, please."

Alexis hung her purse on the back of the chair in front of her. Julian looked to Chad to see if he found out where her guards were.

"Hey, Bossman. 3 o'clock."

"Not today, Lena. I've got some things going on," his eyes were worried and trained on Alexis.

"Come on, Jules," she said in a forceful whisper. "Your 3 o'clock!"

"No, Lena!" He was getting irritated now.

She grabbed his arm.

"For fucks sake, Julian!" she yelled. He turned his eyes to her. She was pointing at an old man in a white suit who was standing up far too quickly for someone his age. He was holding a piece of metal reflecting light in his right hand. "Fire at your 3 o'clock!"

Julian's brain finally understood. His hand reached around his back, knowing he was already too late. The man had his gun pointed at Alexis as Julian was still pulling his out of his waistband.

The gunman let off three bullets before Chad or the other guard got off their first rounds. Julian followed quickly, releasing half a clip into the man before he hit the ground.

"Make sure he's dead!" Julian yelled to Chad. Julian knew he was dead, but commanded it anyway. No one could survive that many bullets to the chest and head.

"Alexis!"

He dropped to his knees trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"I'm ok," she said. Relief seeped in as he heard her voice.

Lena was lying on top of her. There were three bullet holes in Lena's back. 

"Oh, shit. Squinks!"

"I'm alright."

"You've been hit!"

"Yeah, still fine."

Lena forced herself up off Alexis. She sat down next to her, arching her back in pain. Lena looked like she was nursing an old football injury, rather than bullet wounds.

Julian moved to get a closer look at the wounds. There was no blood.

"You wearing the vest again?"

"Yeah, I'm wearin' the vest. For an occassion such as this."

"Thank, God." 

He patted her on the head.

"Alexis," said Julian, "come here, sweetheart."

He pulled her into his lap. Alexis didn't look like she knew where she was. Poor thing. He felt her trembling in his arms.

"It's ok, Sweetheart. I've got you. You're safe."

"You better keep her that way," said Lena. "You should take her to your office. Your guards and I will wait for the cops, but you don't know if that guy was actin' alone."

"You're right. Come on, Alexis. Let's get you upstairs."

"Keep your eyes open, boss."

He got her to her feet, then helped Lena to hers. He looked at her in her unremarkable, brown eyes that were alight with adrenaline.

"Thank you, Lena."

"Don't get sappy on me. Get her outta here."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around the most important person in his world. He walked her to the elevators. As they got in, he spotted Chad and Lena talking to each other over the body. Lena knelt down to get a closer look. 

The other guests, who seemed to have dropped to the floor during the shooting, were just starting to stand up and sneak horrified glances at the body riddled with bullets.

The doors closed. He grabbed Alexis's face in his hands. He searched every inch of it, trying to reassure himself she was really ok.

"I'm fine," she said.

He dropped his forehead to hers in relief. He pulled her tight against him. 

When they reached his floor, he kept an arm around her and escorted her through the reception area to his office, shutting the door behind them. When the door was closed he grabbed her firmly and pressed her against the other side. 

He knew he shouldn't with everything going on, but she was looking at him with eyes full of need, so he kissed her. He kissed her just like he imagined doing not an hour before. He didn't know what came over him. He pulled back, trying to be sympathetic to the woman and what she just went through. 

But she seemed to have lost it just as much as him; she pulled his lips back to hers.

His hands found their way to all his favorite places: knotted in her hair, touching her throat, her chest, and her ass. Before he realized how absurd it was, he picked her skirt up and wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her against the door for support. The moans coming from her were fuel to his fire. He swallowed them with his mouth. They were near climax before the sex even started. 

He pulled himself out of his pants and ripped her panties aside. He thrust inside her wondering at how he could possibly feel such relief and such agony at the same time. Her exotic, brown eyes were glazed over with pleasure, begging for more. He knew her body better than he knew his own. He rolled his hips against her how she liked.

"Julian!"

He covered her mouth with his, swallowing the moans of her orgasm. He lost awareness of everything except the fierce release of pleasure radiating from where their bodies connected. He heard her name repeated over and over. It took him a moment to release the sounds were escaping from his own mouth.

He stayed inside her after his own orgasm, kissing her, prolonging the end of the moment. He kissed and nuzzled her and breathed her in.

As his senses returned he realized she was nearly killed only moments before. He was grateful he wasn't on his way to the hospital or to the morgue with her body.

The moment was ended by muffled ramblings from the other side of the door that were all too familiar. 

"See, the limbic system does it, Falconeri. The fight or flight response is an amazing thing, you know. Good info for you to have, bein' a cop an all. You should really google it, you know. You really gotta know what's goin' on with your body to keep it in check as best you can. You wouldn't wanna go all panicked out in a crisis, right?"

"Miss Lynn, please open the door so we can get this over with."

Lena's long-winded speech gave them enough time to tidy up. Julian wiped Alexis down with his handkerchief. They straightened each other's clothes. Julian shoved Alexis's broken panties into his pocket. He grabbed her hand and led her to the small conference table in his office.

"Alright, you big Italian brute," said Lena. "I get it. You're not interested in my information. You'd do well to listen, though. I don't talk for nothin, pal." 

"I don't mean to dismiss you, but a man just tried to kill Alexis Davis. I'd like her story, and Julian's story, seeing as how he killed him. You can fill me in on the limbo system when I'm done interviewing them."

Lena knocked hard on the door before shoving through.

"Hey, Bossman, the poet Dante here wants to interview the two of you."

"Thank you, Squinks."

Dante Falconeri was rolling his eyes past Lena. His partner, Nathan West, ignored the exchange and went to sit at the conference table. He pulled up a chair next to Alexis. Julian was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shaking beneath his fingers. 

"Alexis, I know this was a terrifying day for you..."

"Go on Nathan...I know the process. Ask your questions." 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! There was a loud rapping on the door.

"What?!" yelled Falconeri.

From the other side of the door came a disengaged voice, "Room service. I've got a pizza!"

"Pizza?" 

"Oh, yeah! That's mine!" said Lena. "Alexis and I didn't eat yet, so while I waited for you two Keystone Kops to show up, I ordered us some room service. Great timing, I'm starved."

The incredulous look on Dante's face was too much for Julian. He barked a quick laugh.

Lena let the guy in who put the pizza and some soda on the conference table. He stood looking around for whomever was willing to give him a tip.

"Hey, Bossman. You got this, seein' as I just took a few for your lady?"

Julian smiled, shaking his head. He only had a $50. He gave to the man. The young man's eyes brightened. He stared at the bill as he walked out the door.

"Can we get on with it now?" said Falconeri.

"Alexis, tell me about your day," said West.

"Well, I went to Jimmy Liu's trial today. I'm going to be facing off with the new DA, so I wanted to see her in the courtroom. I ran into Lena while I was there, who's writing a story on the case."

Julian narrowed his eyes at Lena. He didn't ask Lena to cover that trial. He had Janis assigned to the story. He wouldn't waste Lena's time with that. Why on Earth did she go?

Lena was sitting on the other corner of the conference table gargling down a glass of sprite and slice of the Metrocourt's five star margherita pizza. Julian had a hard time reconciling how this sloppy, self-indulgent girl came up with the stories she did. 

Alexis started shaking harder as her story progressed. Julian's attention was drawn back to comforting his wife. He dropped down to one knee and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. The shaking only got worse.

"After the judge recessed for the day, I told Lena I was going to the Metrocourt for lunch. She said she was on her way there to speak with Julian. She asked me for a ride."

The shaking was affecting her speech now. Her breathing was loud and erratic. She looked pale and clammy.

"Alexis, are you ok?" said Julian. "Stop talking, honey. You can do this another time."

"We'll give you a minute to calm down," said Falconeri, "but we need her story."

"This has been a traumatic day for her. Don't push her."

"So let's get it over with then."

"Falconeri, you're as arrogant as your father."

"Keep my father out of this, Jerome."

"Shut up, both of you," said Lena. She came around the table with a glass of Sprite and a slice of pizza. "Alexis is just coming down from the adrenaline. You three twits didn't listen to me when I said we hadn't eaten." 

She eyeballed Julian, accusingly. Julian got the feeling she knew what he and Alexis had just done.

"Then these two start pushing her to talk before she can even get her feet under her. The lady needs rest, carbs, and fluids."

Lena helped Alexis drink the soda and encouraged her to take a bite of the pizza. Julian felt shame for not anticipating how hard this would be on her.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry," said Alexis. "And so thirsty."

"You've been through a lot today. Your body is just freakin' out a bit," said Lena. "Why don't you assholes interview Julian while she gets some nourishment, huh?"

"What the hell happened, Julian?" said Falconeri

"I was having lunch. Alexis and Lena showed up. Lena told me to fire at my 3 o'clock. I saw a guy pointing a gun at Alexis. The other guy fired first. My guards and I took him down. I brought Alexis here for safety."

"Were you afraid for your life?" asked West.

"I was afraid for Alexis."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Alexis."

"My sister, Olivia."

"Have you heard from Olivia?"

"No, not since last year."

"Do you think it was her that ordered the hit?"

"I don't know, Detective. Why don't y0u do your police work and figure it out?"

"That's what this is, Jerome. Do you have any other information for us?"

"No." 

"So helpful," said Falconeri, "as always."

"Don't worry Falconeri, I'm assigning Lena to the case. She'll figure it out for you, like the Giambetti case. Helpful enough?"

"Just because you're Leo's father, doesn't mean you get a free pass to talk to me like that."

"Slow down, Dante," said West.

"Your baby brother is the only redeeming virtue you have, Falconeri," said Julian. "Unfortunately, you got most of your smarts from your father's side. Leo's been much luckier in the paternity department."

"We'll see if Leo grows up to want anything to do with his criminal father."

"Sonny would know what that's like. Didn't you shut him out a time or two? Like after he shot you?"

Dante leapt up at Julian. Nathan grabbed him.

"Take a walk, partner."

"Julian, please," said Alexis

Dante reluctantly removed himself from the argument. Julian realized he was just tense and taking it out on an easy target.

"Mr. Jerome, could you hand over the weapon you fired, please?"

Julian gave the gun to Nathan who used a napkin to put it in an evidence bag.

"Ms. Lynn, could you give us the vest you're wearing?"

Lena nodded and left the room to take off her vest.

"Nathan?" said Alexis.

"Yes, Alexis?"

"I can pick up where I left off."

"Are you sure. We can finish this another time."

Julian always seemed to forget these two were cousins. He could see it in West's gentleness with her.

"Lena and I arrived at the restaurant at around 12:30 p.m. Julian was there and invited me to dine with him. Lena noticed the gunman first and told Julian to fire at him. Before I understood what was happening, I heard gunshots and was knocked to the floor. Lena was on top of me. She said she was hit by some bullets, but was ok. The vest caught them. Then Julian brought me here."

"Did you see the gunman?"

"No. I didn't even look on the way out. There's no way I could identify him."

"Do you know anyone who would want you dead?"

"Only Olivia Jerome.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. "I think we have enough for today. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Nathan."

"Alright, you two," said Lena, shoving the vest at Falconeri. "See you later. I'll call you when I find out the whole story."

"Buzz off, Lynn." said Falconeri. Dante looked at the vest. "Wait a second. Why are there five indentations? Where did the other hits come from?"

Lena's smile was bright, "You really wanna know? You might not like the answer."

"Spit it out, Lynn."

"My vest was target practice from one of your daddy's henchmen."

"Are you saying one of my father's associates shot you?"

"No, I'm sayin' he shot the vest."

"Were you wearing the vest at the time."

"You know, I don't recall the details, but I'll call you if I remember."

West stepped between them. "Come on Dante. Let's wrap this case up before starting on another one."

Dante nodded. He looked at the vest with a pained expression then walked out the door with West following right behind.

Lena shut the door.

"Can you believe those two incompetent pricks?"

Alexis turned to Julian. Ferocity in her eyes.

"What do you know?"

"I told you everything I know. The Liu family contracted someone to kill you. I thought was ready for him, but then you showed up without the bodyguards, and I wasn't expecting an old man. I was expecting one of their hitmen."

"He wasn't an old man. They fuckin' put makeup on him!" said Lena.

"What?" said Julian.

"It was makeup, boss. Prosthetic pieces and shit. Chad and I got a good look at him after you left. Made him look like an old man. Real shotty job, if you ask me. It was Tommy fuckin' Jiang. Straight from China."

"Yeah, my source said it would be Jiang."

"Who is your source?" asked Alexis. "And what are you giving in return for information?"

"Money," said Julian. "A lot of money...And I'm giving them a bonus for being right."

"How about givin' ol' Lena a bonus, Boss?" said Lena. "Is this a workman's comp claim?"

"Jesus, Squinks. You can have whatever the hell you want."

"Just messin' with ya. I'm all good. A little bruising, but good."

"Julian, who is your source?" Alexis demanded.

"It's just Alexis. She wouldn't give up your secrets," said Lena. Julian nodded. 

"A girl named Violet," said Julian.

"Who is Violet?" asked Alexis.

"A source I set him up with," said Lena. "A dancer at Port Knox."

"You're going to a strip club to get this information?"

"For information to save your life." said Julian. "Thanks a lot, Squinks. Now I'm rethinking that bonus."

"Come on now, Boss. V told me you wouldn't even take a dance from her. She offered one for free."

"I'm a married man."

"I guess so. You've never given a shit about the law before, why start worrying about it with your marriage?"

"Julian!" said Alexis, obviously not satisfied. "You're going to a strip club?"

"Let's go home and talk about this. I'm exhausted and I want to be alone with you."

"That's making some big assumptions about my capacity for forgiveness, darling."

"I know, but I'm not leaving you alone, so deal with it."

"I still gotta few things to talk to you about, boss," said Lena

"Fine, ride over with us. I'll send you back in my car."


	25. Answers & More Questions

Answers & More Questions

 

Julian's car was a Mercedes compact limo. Julian and Alexis sat together, his arm possessively around her. Lena sat across from them, rubbing the upholstery. 

"You got yourself a nice ride here, bossman. This is the softest fuckin' leather I've ever felt. You skin veal for this shit?"

"Squinks, you've got the mouth of a sailor."

"How'd you know I ain't never been no sailor?"

"There were so many double negatives and unnecessary contractions in that sentence, I don't even know how to respond."

"Well, it's that shit Dartmouth education you got there, boss."

"Where were you educated? In a bonny field of heather?"

"Fuckin' hilarious."

Julian looked affectionately at Lena. This girl jumped in front of a bullet for Alexis. Three bullets. Julian couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why on Earth she would do that. Who risks their life for a near stranger? Whatever the reason, Julian was grateful. 

Julian looked down at Alexis huddled in his arm. He was so relieved she was ok. He moved his free hand up her chest and throat to hold her jaw steady. She looked straight at him. He felt her heart rate increase under his fingers. He could feel her quiver in his arms.   
He'd felt it a million times; it never got old.

"We're not alone," she said.

Julian smiled. He was completely unashamed of how he felt for his wife. He grunted, kissed her briefly before turning to look at Lena.

Lena was watching them with a subdued expression. For a loudmouth who always had something to say, she was being awfully quiet.

"What, Squinks?"

She just shook her head, quietly.

"Thank you," said Alexis.

"It's nothin, really." said Lena.

"No, it's something to me."

"No worries, huh? Just tell the boss to go easy on me for a bit, yeah? No harassing during my long lunches. And tell him to get me that medical. Or a gift certificate to the chiropractor."

"Medical? Lunch breaks?" said Julian incredulously. "You're freelance! That was your decision. I offered to bring you on full-time."

"Just pullin' your leg."

"She is trying to deflect my gratitude for save my life," said Alexis. 

"Well, we are grateful," said Julian.

"Yeah, yeah." said Lena.

Alexis was eyeballing Lena. 

"You're smarter than you like people to think."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mrs. Bosslady."

The small smirk on her face let Julian know Lena knew exactly what Alexis meant. 

"Hey, Squink. Why were you at Liu's trial today? Janis was already there."

"Was just wanting to be in the know," she said.

"I think you were there for more reasons that that," said Alexis. "I'm starting to see there is serious thought that goes into everything you do."

"I think you overestimate me, Mrs. Boss."

"No, Lena. I think you like to be underestimated."

Lena just stared into Alexis's eyes, smirking.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to you, and I'm glad you're on our side..." Julian warmed at her words our side, "but there is a lot more to you than you let on."

"Are you holding out on me, Lynn?" said Julian.

Lena's smile never wavered, still staring at Alexis.

"I can see why you fell for her, boss. I bet she sees right through you."

Julian kissed Alexis on the head. 

Lena rubbed her hands gently over her face before talking again. "I was at Liu's trial for a couple reasons. I have reason to believe D.A. Hanen is compromised."

"What?!" said Julian. Alexis quieted him with a hand.

"I've been following the Liu family for a while now. I was tailing Peter Liu and I saw him meeting with Hanen." 

"Wait, the D.A. was meeting with a criminal who has a warrant out for his arrest?"

"Yep. And It wasn't a pleasant meeting. Raised, angry voices and all that. I went to Jimmy's trial to see if there were any indications she might throw it on purpose. Peter was in the courtroom."

"I didn't see him," said Alexis. "I think it would have been a big deal if he was there. He's a wanted man."

"Here," said Lena. She took out her phone and pulled up a picture. "In the grey suit."

"That's not Peter Liu," said Julian. "Is it?"

"It's him. I got a close look at him on the way out. He had makeup on, some prosthetic pieces on his face to change bone structure, but it was him dressed as an older man."

"That's how you knew what to look for at the restaurant."

Lena nodded.

"Hanen wasn't the only person they've been meeting with."

Lena showed them her phone. It was a fuzzy picture of several Chinese men meeting with a blonde woman.

"Olivia?" said Julian.

"Yep."

"It's confirmed then."

"Yep, so when I noticed Alexis's guards were missing at the courthouse, I asked to tag along."

"Thank you, Lena," said Alexis.

"Of course."

"Jesus, Squinks. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I might need some help. I was thinkin' of having Curtis Ashford help me with lookin' into this Hanen stuff."

"Curtis does good work," said Julian. "But he's too nosy for his own good."

"I used Curtis to help get Julian out of jail," said Alexis. 

"Really? It was him?" Julian seemed surprised. "I didn't think he'd do anything to help me."

"Maybe he can help us with this," said Lena

"So what next?" said Alexis.

"I need to find your guards. I'll see if I can meet with Violet," said Julian. "See if she has anything new."

"Bossman, I think we should think about an additional protection detail for Alexis."

"I'll figure something out."

"You don't have the men, do you?"

"I said I'll figure it out. I think I can come up with some more men."

"Either you've enough men, or you've gotta contract it out."

Julian looked irritated.

"Who are you thinkin' of hiring, boss?"

"I don't know yet. Everyone is compromised. I've got a small group of loyal guys, but I'm not in the business anymore. All the major contractors are connected to Sonny or the Liu's."

"Have you thoughts about mercs?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Which band of paid killers should I hire to protect my family?"

"Don't act morally superior. Mercenaries can be highly trained, strictly disciplined groups, if not a little expensive. But hey, you can afford it."

"Which group are you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of a family member?"

"You've got mercenary family members?"

"Not my family, boss. Hers."

Lena nodded at Alexis.

"No," Alexis.

"The Cassadines?" asked Julian.

Lena nodded.

"No," said Alexis. "I wouldn't trust my estranged half-brother to mow my lawn, much less protect my family."

"Why not?" said Lena.

"He killed my nephew."

"So goes the story."

"You don't think he killed Nikolas?"

Lena shrugged.

"My sister saw it happen," said Julian.

"Your sister saw exactly what Valentin wanted her to see," said Lena.

"What does that mean?" said Alexis.

Lena shrugged again.

"I'm sorry, Lena. But this is a sensitive subject for me. I haven't always agreed with my nephew's behavior. But I loved him dearly."

"I know. I'm sorry for offending. Just an idea. Valentin has the men and the resources for hire that might make the Liu's take a pause. But you've gotta trust the people around you."

"Well, Squinks. You saved Alexis's life. I owe you mine."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't owe me anything...Look, we're at your place. You all get out, so these fine gents can take me home."

 

_________________________________________

 

Julian escorted Alexis through the entrance of their home. As they walked through the front door, the warm feeling of being home flushed through his system. He chose each brick, each board, each drop of paint in this house. It was built with all the love in the world for this woman and their family.

Alexis went to the couch and sat down. Julian turned off the alarm then peered out the window to make sure Chad was coordinating the security sweep of the property as planned. 

"I'm going to take a quick look around the house."

He was being careful, even though the alarm was on when they arrived. He pulled out a weapon he borrowed from and inspected each room. He hoped he would be able to get his gun back from the PD soon.

Alexis hadn't moved when he returned. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She relaxed into him. His hand found its way into her hair. The movement of her hair released a fragrant floral scent that made his head buzz.

"I love that sound," said Alexis.

"Hmm?"

"That growling sound you make. I miss hearing it."

"I didn't know I was making a noise." 

She put her hand on his leg. He desperately missed her touch. He kissed her forehead. Julian could feel her tremble. He kissed down her ear and took the lobe gently between his lips. 

"I miss being here."

"I miss you here."

He kissed his way down to her neck. Her natural scent was strong there. Her pheromones bypassing his brain and moving straight to his pelvis, a place where her hand was making its way. 

"Alexis," he moaned into her neck.

"Julian," she whispered back. "Kiss me."

With the hand he had tangled in her hair, he gently pulled her head back so she faced him. He stared in her chocolate brown eyes. Then he pressed his mouth to hers. When she squeezed him tighter he kissed her harder.

He grabbed her by the arms and laid her on the sofa. He stripped off his coat and shirt. He unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Her hands ran over his chest and down his back. Everywhere she touched caught fire. The sounds she made pulled him closer, making him desperate to satisfy her, desperate to devour her. It was only a short time since they had sex in his office, but it felt like days. It was never enough. He always needed more.

When their clothes were off he spread her legs and buried himself inside her. Her arching back invited him to thrust in over and over. Her perfect eyes glazed over. He kissed her and called her name until they both came.

He lay on top of her catching his breath. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"I love you, Alexis." 

"I love you, Julian."

"I'm terrified you're going to realize you're making a huge mistake and send me away."

"Julian, I didn't want you to stay away in the first place. It was your choice."

"I know. I thought I was keeping you safe."

"I told you it wouldn't matter to Liv. She knows how you feel about me, whether we're together, or not. At least together, we're not suffering."

Julian smiled, "You suffer without me?"

"You know I do. You don't have to be happy about it."

"It's torture to be away from you."

"Does this mean you're moving back in?"

"Yes, If you'll have me."

She kissed him.


	26. What the Hack?

What the Hack?

 

The Davis Girls were speeding to their mother's house. Kristina was terrified with the way Sam was driving the car, but she didn't say anything because she wanted to make sure her mom was ok.

Guilt plagued her. She worried this had something to do with Bucho Perea. What if he tried to have her mother killed?

No. It wasn't Bucho. It couldn't have been. It had to be Olivia Jerome. Kristina did her best to hide the nagging feeling in her chest that Bucho was involved and her keeping this secret was part of the reason her mom was almost killed.

Sam screeched into the drive. All three girls were racing to the front door before the lights went off in Sam's car. Kristina was impressed with how fast Sam could run in her heels. She was the first through the door.

"Oh my God!" yelled Sam. She turned around abruptly.

"What?!" said Kristina and Molly together. What they witnessed stopped them in their tracks, too.

"Mom!" Molly yelled.

All three girls turned around waiting for what they were witnessing to be over.

"Girls!" said Alexis. "Doesn't anybody knock?"

"Not when we hear some hitman was shooting at you today!" Sam yelled toward the door they were all facing.

Kristina heard rustling and grunting. 

"Are you two dressed yet?" she asked.

"No...ok yes," said Alexis.

Her mother was sitting on the couch with her hands over her face. She was flushed red from head to toe. Julian was less panicked and embarrassed. He was wearing the pants he had on at work today. He hunted down his shirt from behind the couch and put it on.

"What are you doing, Mom?" said Molly.

"I think that's obvious," said Kristina.

"Mom, please tell me this was some impulsive mistake because you're still in your adrenaline rush from earlier today."

"Girls," said Alexis, "come sit."

They all sat as far away from her as they could averting their eyes. Julian sat next to her. He was making that expression politicians make when they're caught in a scandal and they don't want to answer questions; the one where their lips are so smushed together it looks like they are trying to avoid talking by removing the presence of their mouth.

They were all quiet as they waited for Alexis to explain what was going on. She was puckering out her lips trying to find words to say.

"So," said Kristina, "I guess you didn't take our advice and stay away."

"No," said Alexis, "I didn't. I've been seeing Julian for a while now."

"How long have you been hiding this from us?" asked Molly.

"Since shortly after he got out of prison."

"What about his rendezvous with Mrs. Robertson?" asked Kristina.

Julian barked out a laugh. Alexis hid her face in her hands. 

"Oh, I see. You are Mrs. Robertson. And that would make you?..." she asked Julian.

He shook his head. For the first time, he was embarrassed.

"Tristan," said Alexis, holding back a laugh.

"Oh dear God," said Sam.

Alexis started laughing and everyone followed suit. The laughter died down to an awkward pause.

"In all seriousness, I think you're crazy, Mom," said Molly. "You going to wind up hurt or dead. Is that what today was about? One of Julian's enemies came after you again?"

"I don't know what today was about," said Alexis. "I'm sure Olivia had something to do with it. It doesn't matter if I'm with Julian or not; I'll always be a target for her just because she knows how he feels about me."

"And what about what he did to you?" said Molly.

"Molly..."

Kristina interrupted her mother. "Honestly, Molly, I believe he was trying to protect her. It was the worst way possible, but I believe him. If Mom wants to throw in with him, that's her choice."

Everyone just stared at Kristina in shock.

"What? I know what it's like to have everyone pressure you to stay away from the person you love. It sucks. And getting to know Julian, he's not such a horrible guy."

"Thanks, Kristina," said Julian, surprised.

"Well," said Molly, "I still think this is the worst decision you've ever made in your life. And that's saying something. Not to mention...you've been lying to us for months! That can't possibly be a part of your AA program, and It certainly isn't a part of the promises you made us about honesty! Sam, I'll be waiting in the car."

Molly stood up and walked out without a backwards glance.

"Where do you stand, Sam?" asked Julian.

"Somewhere in between Molly and Kristina. I believe Julian was trying to save you, but he put me and my daughter in terrible danger that has had lasting consequences. I still think his decisions and his past can really hurt you. But it looks like you've already made your decision."

"I have," said Alexis. "I asked Julian to move back in. He agreed."

Sam didn't look surprised. 

"I hope you stay safe, Mom. Days like today will happen again and again with this man in your life."

Sam stood up and kissed her mother. 

"You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch, Julian," she said before following Molly out the door.

Kristina kissed her mother and followed her sisters. She turned around to see Alexis bury her face in Julian's chest. The guilt consumed her. Her betrayal of Julian was now a betrayal of her mother. But there was no going back now.

 

_________________________________________

 

"Coffee," mumbled Alexis, "coffee, coffee, coffee."

A big, warm, firm mass underneath her stirred. She realized she'd drooled on that mass. She wiped her face and the puddle beneath her.

The mass chuckled. She wrapped her arms around it and squeezed. 

"Good morning," said Julian.

Alexis felt his hands run through her hair. It felt so nice. She moaned in contentment.

"I can get you some coffee," he said. "Or I can wake you up another more natural and creative way."

"Hell yes."

And for a moment there was nothing in the world but her and Julian. There was nothing but how much he loved her and how much she loved him. He rained kisses down her body like it was the most precious gift in the world. Her body accepted every kiss like "cold water to a weary soul." And when he knelt above her, she felt passion and gratitude that this perfect Adonis had chosen her, and allowed, no begged, for her love in return.

She believed, beyond a doubt, his promises to cherish her were given in absolute truth.

As he lay propped above her, still feeling the effects of their morning ecstasy, he asked, smiling, "Do you still want that coffee?"

She nodded. 

"I'll be right back with a cup of your morning joy."

He kissed her and rolled off her and the bed. He put on his sweats before leaving their room.

Alexis lay in bed, euphoric and sated. A part of her remembered so many times she lay in that bed despairing at what her life had become, desperately praying for another moment just like this. 

She pushed those thoughts away.

Instead she forced herself out of bed. She walked to her bureau. Setting on top was an ornate box. She opened the box and saw the four items she kept in there. Her mother's necklace, a bracelet her girls gave her after beating cancer, and two rings.  
She reached for the rings. They glittered the like the first day she wore them. She held them in the palm of her hand remembering what it felt like when he slipped each one on her finger. Without them her hand felt empty and lonely.

She dressed in her robe and went downstairs to find him. She could hear him in the kitchen preparing their coffee. She waited at their sofa.

When the door opened and he came in the living room with with two steaming cups, her nerves jumped. She was suddenly eager to see his reaction to her request.

"I didn't hear you come down," he said. 

She just smiled and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down. He kissed her as he sat. He gave her the mug. She took a brief drink before setting it down and looking back toward him.

"Julian," she said smiling uncontrollably.

It must have been contagious, because he smiled brightly back. He lifted a finger to touch the corner of her mouth, almost like he was checking if her joy was real, not just a fantasy.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She giggled. She actually giggled. 

"I want something from you," she said.

Julian seemed to relish this opportunity to give her something, anything to make her happy.

"I'm at your service."

"I want you to put these back on me," she said. She opened her balled fist revealing the rings.

She could feel the joy radiating off him, though his face looked like he was in pain. He covered his mouth with a hand in disbelief. Tears dripped down his eyes.

He cupped her hand in his, taking the rings between his fingers. He turned her hand over and slowly put each one back where they belonged. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed where the rings met her skin.

Alexis wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of her other hand. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in. He kissed her delicately.

The moment was everything she hoped it would be. She looked down at her hand, and for the first time in two years she felt complete. She felt his fingers wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alexis, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I might have some idea," she said, thinking of the joy and wholeness she was feeling.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Maybe," he hesitated, "maybe we can make it official again? Legal?"

She nodded, pulling him into her and kissing him. Her hands ran down his bare chest. She could feel him untying her robe and slipping his hands inside. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The loud sound came from the front door.

"Well, at least they knocked this time," said Alexis, retying her robe.

Julian rose to answer the door. As soon as he unlocked the latch, the door opened from the other side.

Lena came barreling in.

"Where is it?" she said, looking around the desk in the living room. "Where's your laptop?"

"It's upstairs in the bedroom," said Julian. "What the hell is going on?"

Lena tore upstairs and retrieved the computer. Julian looked at Alexis in shock. Lena ran down the stairs and opened the computer at the desk. She pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Ok, Matty, I got it," she said.

"What is it doing?"

"Nothing. It's on locked screen."

"Have him sign in, then plug in the USB."

Julian didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, but he logged in and moved out of the way.

"The wifi was off! Fuck! Thank God!" said Lena. She plugged in the USB.

"Is it in?" the voice over the phone asked.

"It's in."

"Ok, turn on the wifi to the computer."

Lena pushed a button on the keyboard. An orange light turned blue.

"Ok, click accept on permission for remote access."

"Done."

"I'm uploading some software. He should be fine. The paper will take me a lot longer to set up the protections. I can fly in for the weekend and do it in person."

"You are epic, Matty!"

"Yeah, I know." He paused clicking away on the speakerphone. "Ok, all done. He should be protected for now. We can all meet up on Saturday at his headquarters."

"Will do. Thank you, man."

The line when dead.

"What the hell just happened?" said Julian.

"The paper's been hacked," said Lena.

"What?!" said Julian. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did! Straight to voicemail!"

"Oh," said Julian. He thought he left his phone in his pants last night.

"No worries. We got everything shut down before they could upload any viruses or crack any employee or subscriber information. The system seems intact. I don't think the paper was the target."

"What was the target?"

Lena pointed to the laptop. "Mateo said they hacked into the network and were scanning the system looking for your username. They had your password and got into your desktop. They were rifling through all your files."

"What were they looking for?"

"I think they were looking for financial information. They only downloaded spreadsheets and the like related to money. Mateo said it didn't look all that important."

"I keep most of that on my laptop. As a matter of fact, I keep everything on my laptop. I have programs that detail all my assets and holdings. All their account numbers, routing numbers. Everything."

"I know. I remember you telling me when I was your office with Kristina. I think they were hoping your laptop was connected to the network. It started at nine AM. I think they expected you to be in the office on time and hooked up to the network."

"How did they get my password?"

"I don't know. Do you have it written down somewhere?"

"No."

"Is it easy to guess?"

"It's Alexis2/19/16."

"That's ridiculous, boss," Lena said, shaking her head. "Leo could've guessed that!"

"Maybe," said Alexis, "but I don't think he was the one that did."

She looked at Julian.

"Kristina," he said.


	27. Quid Pro Quo

Quid Pro Quo

 

"Hey, boss, I got a question for ya."

"Shoot, Squink."

Lena was growing fond of the name, especially since he said it with a curling of the right corner of his mouth.

"Well, I checked my account balance this morning, and there was a bit a extra cash in it."

"Really? Bank error?"

The left corner of his mouth rose to the height of the other.

"No, man. I called the bank, and they said it was my money. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you now?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, the only folks who have my account info are down in your HR."

"Do you think one of them did it? Maybe they overpaid your salary?" 

Julian was smiling brightly now.

"No, sir. The money came from an offshore account."

"How do you know that?"

"Bossman, I think you know I got a few friends who are good with a computer."

"Goddamn, Squink." He was shaking his head. "I didn't think I'd get one by you, but I thought I'd at least make it hard. You couldn't let me have that?"

"What's the money for?"

"For you. Do whatever you want with it."

"That's too much, Jules. I don't need that much money, really."

"Considering you saved me from losing quite a bit more than that, I think it's a perfectly fair arrangement. Not to mention hooking me up with Violet, taking bullets for Alexis, and falling off a building and getting shot for a story." 

Lena walked to the window. She stared out at the now familiar city. She could see her apartment building from this view.

"I'm not one for charity."

"I won't let you say 'no.' And it's not charity."

She heard him walk up behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around. He tilted her chin to look up at him.

"Look, Squinks. You've been a godsend to me since the moment you stopped me at the restaurant."

"I didn't do it for the money. My motivations lie elsewhere."

"I know. But this is what friends do, right? You scratch my back, I scratch yours. We have different resources, so we take care of each other."

"I guess so."

She put her head down, because looking into his eyes was making her tear up. She couldn't risk her makeup running.

For the first time since she started this charade, she felt immense guilt for lying to this man. He trusted her wholeheartedly, and she was deceiving him. That had to change. She just had to figure out how.

"I tell you what, boss. I'll be damned if don't keep up my end of this friendship. And it ain't about the money. Ask me for anything. I'll do anything, yeah? I'll get you your stories, I'll dig up dirt for you, and I'll keep protecting you, your family. I swear it."

He put a hand on the top of her head and shook her playfully.

"Alright, enough sentimentality. I can't have a sappy little Squinks in the office."

"Well quit doin' shit that'll make me sappy." Lena sniffed turning away.

Julian rolled his eyes.

"Did your guy find out who was responsible for the hack?"

"No, but he does know it was a very sophisticated attack."

"Do you still think it was Olivia?"

"I think Olivia must have made connections with the Chinese when she was living there all those years. I think the Chinese have brought in the South Americans."

"Why?"

"The only thing that makes sense is to team up to remove you and Sonny from power."

"I have no power. I gave up my organization and my territory."

"Well, if they are friendly with Olivia, then maybe they just want to take everything away from you. Your wife, your business, and probably your life. These people mean business, Julian."

"Yeah, something is missing though. There is a piece we aren't seeing. Are the Chinese the masterminds? Olivia? It's not lining up."

"I'll keep looking. We'll find it."

"In the meantime, I have to figure out how to keep my family safe."

"Yep."

"Tell me what you know about Valentin Cassadine," he said.

Lena froze. She looked reluctant. "Ok, well, for the record, he's not a man I want to get on the bad side of, so this conversation didn't happen."

"Understood."

"I never met him personally, but I got a friend who has."

"Where do you get these friends?"

"You don't wanna know. Anyway, my friend works for a certain agency. A number of years ago, he was tasked with targeting Cassadine. He got in close to him, saw a lot of things. In some cases, Valentin was a cold-blooded killer, completely, selfishly ruthless. In other cases, he wasn't such a bad guy, like with family and friends."

"So you're saying he's not a danger to Alexis?"

"Ha, no. I'm saying my buddy doesn't think he's such a bad guy, all the time. Jules, you're dangerous, but not a bad guy."

"I guess the two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Exactly."

"So, what makes you think there is more to the story about how he killed Nikolas? I talked to my sister and she's convinced things happened exactly as she saw them. Between us, she only recounted her statement because Valentin made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"Honestly, it's just what I've heard from my friend, and a bit of google searching."

"What did you come up with?"

"Valentin's business is booming in the International markets, particularly European and Asian markets."

"So?"

"So, Nikolas laid out a plan right before his death about growth and development in those regions. It's all public record. Two months after his death...Boom! Plan is in motion, and it all pays off."

"Valentin could have just continued on the path Nikolas started."

"No, see, from what I hear, Valentin is a genius, but all of his capacities have been directed at espionage and warfare, not business. He's learning this shit as he goes. Valentin doesn't have the knowhow to run a billion dollar corp, much less increase its profit margin by 300% in a year."

"What are you saying? Nikolas isn't dead? He's running the company?"

"Considering the largest growth area of Cassadine Industries has been in France..."

"And Spencer Cassadine is going to school in France..."

"You follow me, bossman?"

"I follow. But what about what Ava saw?"

"Nikolas faked his death weeks before that happened. He and Valentin could have easily worked together to stage a convincing show."

"I suppose you're right. Ava would be livid. She grieved Nikolas. And Alexis did, too. Although, Alexis would probably be relieved more than angry."

"Why are you asking about Cassadine? You planning on contracting him?"

"No fucking way. Alexis is getting close to his daughter. I want to know if he is any kind of threat to her."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"My gut tells me he really wants to get to know Alexis, might even care about her in the way family has to, but that doesn't mean he would be any good for her."

"What are you going to do about my speculations on Nikolas?"

"I'm thinking of hiring Curtis Ashford to go check things out in Paris. I'd ask you, but I need you here."

"He's a good one, that Ashford."

"Yeah, I noticed you've taken a liking to him."

"He's alright."

Julian was getting a twinkle in his eye to match the ridiculous grin on his face.

"You got a crush, Lena?"

"Fuck off, Jules."

He laughed.

"Oh my God. Lena Lynn is falling for Curtis Ashford. I never saw it coming."

"Oh, shut it! I ain't fallin for no one. I'm right up on my own two feet just fine, thank you! He just fills out a t-shirt real nice and has a pretty good head on his shoulders. I ain't a little schoolgirl, so stop takin' the Mickey!"

He was still laughing.

"Alright, alright. Have your fun, asshole."

"Oh, I will. But seriously, do I need to talk to the guy about treating you right?"

"You will do no such thing. I ain't fuckin the man. Jesus! I barely know him."

Julian's expression softened. "Why not?"

"Why not, what?"

"Why not sleep with him?"

"There are a couple of reasons. One of which includes a consenting partner."

"Come on, Lena. If you wanted him, you could win him over."

"First of all, I don't fuck anyone I have to 'win over.' And second, maybe I don't wanna fuck anyone right now."

"Why not?"

"Quit bein' nosy."

"I run a newspaper. Being nosy is kinda my thing. Seriously, why not?"

"Tell me this, would you be interested in fucking anyone if Alexis was taken from you?"

"Taken how? Kidnapped? Killed? Fell for another man?"

"Doesn't matter. Pick one."

"No, I guess I wouldn't be in the mood."

"There you go. I'm not in the mood."

"Who was taken from you?"

"Someone I cared about. That's all."

"He was killed?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"Shot in the chest. Point, blank range."

"By whom?" 

"Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh no. This is the source you were telling me about when you met me? The one in Ecuador?"

She nodded again. 

"You want revenge?"

"Revenge, justice, whatever. I just want him to suffer."

"Be careful it doesn't take over your life and leave room for nothing else."

"It already has."

"It's not too late. You could walk away."

"I could, but I won't. I'd never find peace again."


	28. Getting Too Close

Getting Too Close

 

Curtis was already at the Floating Rib when Lena arrived. She plopped down across from him. He had an order of ribs and was drinking a beer. Lena reached over and grabbed a rib off his plate.

"Uh, hi," said Curtis.

"Hey," said Lena.

"Help yourself, I guess."

"Don't mind if I do."

Curtis chuckled. "How can I help you Ms. Lynn?"

"I'm workin' on somethin' and I think we might be able to team up."

"Team up? So you didn't call me here to hire me? You called me here to help you for free?"

"Yep, pretty much."

She waved down the waitress for another beer.

"And to eat my food?"

"Yep." She took another bite.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I bet Corinthos would like some information on what I am working on. I'll share what I get with you, if you share with me."

"Scratch each other's backs, huh?"

"If it's your back you want scratched, I'm in."

Lena took the beer from the waitress. She pulled back half of it in her first drink.

"Ugh, I hate this stuff. I'm more of a tequila girl, myself."

"Then why did you order it?"

"I'm in a hurry. It was faster to just tell her to bring another of the garbage you're drinking."

Curtis took a drink of his beer. He thought was pretty damn good.

"Before I say yes to your proposal, what are you investigating?"

Lena smiled mischievously, "The D.A."

That surprised Curtis. He thought for a moment. "I heard she's losing the Liu case. You think they got to her?"

"I caught her meeting with them in heated exchange."

"Who did she meet with?"

"Stanley and Peter."

"What?! Peter?"

"You bet."

"What do you think is going on?"

"They've obviously got their thumb on her, but before we blow it up, I want to know how they turned her."

Curtis nodded taking a drink of his beer.

"What say you, we divide and conquer?"

"I'm in. I'll take the Liu's and you take Hanen? I think you snooping around Hanen will turn fewer heads, seeing as you're the reporter. Reporters are supposed to hound DAs."

"Good point."

"Lena," said Curtis hesitating, "let's keep this between us. Sonny won't like me working with a Jerome employee."

"Lips sealed, pal."

"Any suggestions on where to start? As I understand from the PD, they are hard people to find."

"Yeah, no. Not hard. Stanley goes to the Port Knox all the time. I've followed him loads of times. He's a shit at shaking a tail."

"Good to know. Thanks."

"I've got another question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Did you start on the Nikolas Cassadine case for Jules and Alexis?"

"Now, Lena, you know I can't talk about any of my cases with you. I don't care if Julian is your boss."

"That's all I needed to hear. I hope you find him. Alexis is pretty messed up about him."

"I can't say if I am looking for him or not. But if I were, I'll find him if he's out there."

Lena raised her beer, and Curtis tapped it with his.

"Cheers mate," she said. "Keep me updated on the Liu's."

"You do the same with Hanen."

Lena grabbed a piece of Curtis's bread before she left.

"Thanks for the beer, but I gotta run. I got someplace to be tonight," she said as she was walked away. 

Curtis realized she just stiffed him for that drink. "That lady is crazy."

Curtis took out his phone and messaged Ethan to get on the VIP list for the Port Knox that night.

 

________________________________________

 

Beyonce blared from speakers surrounding the room. Curtis watch six different dancers move in sync on poles onstage. This was not your regular strip joint. His eyes narrowed in on one of the center dancers. Her black hair swung around as she twisted her body around the pole. She was wearing a tiny and beautiful excuse for underwear. 

Curtis didn't know what it was specifically about that woman, but she did something for him. He let his mind wander into fantasy about that lap dance she promised him.

"Hey Curtis," said Ethan.

"Ethan, you got anything for me?"

"Yep, Stanley was here earlier to see his favorite dancer. He already left."

"Damn."

"No worries, mate. He'll be back in a couple of days. His girl is back to work on Tuesday. He comes every night she's here."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Also, you asked about Violet?"

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to her if she's free tonight."

"Well, she's finishing up this dance, then Jerome has put a bid in to see her. Maybe she'll talk to you after."

"Thanks, man. Keep this on the downlow, huh?"

"You got it."

The dancers were finished. Curtis looked around and saw Julian at the side of the room. Julian stood and walked to the back with his guards following. 

Curtis thought there was something odd about Julian getting private dances from Violet. It was common knowledge now he was back with Alexis since the shooting at the Metrocourt. Curtis wanted to see if he could get Violet to tell him anything.

He sat and watched the dancing girls while he waited for Jerome to finish. The clock moved slow. He had no interest in any of these women. They were beautiful, but not his cup of tea.

Finally, he saw Jerome exit the door to the back. He walked out without stopping. No gambling, No drinking. 

It looked like he was there strictly for business. Curtis was going to find out what that business was.

He went to the door to the backrooms. There was a bouncer blocking his way.

"Hello, my name is Curtis. I am a friend of Violet's. I was hoping I'd be able to see her tonight."

"Sure you are pal." The bouncer stared down his nose at him without moving. 

"Could you at least tell her I'm here and let her decide if she wants to see me?"

"No, I don't waste her time with every 'old friend' that requests private time from her."

"It's not like that..."

The door opened behind Frank. Violet stepped out wearing a short, black silk robe.

"Bonjour Curtis. Ethan m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. S'il te plait reviens."

He didn't understand a word she said, but she was waving him back so he smirked at the bouncer and walked by. 

Violet grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. Her limp was gone. He watched her bottom bounce back and forth in that silk robe. She brought him back to her dressing room.

"I'm so glad you came back to see me, beau. Did you miss me?" She sat him down on the couch.

"I did, indeed."

"Did you want your dance now? Did you break up with that girlfriend of yours?"

"Yes, we're over, and I am definitely interested in that dance. But, I had a couple of questions first, if you don't mind."

She shook her head in surprise.

"Ask away."

"Jerome."

"I told you, I don't kiss and tell, or dance and tell, or talk and tell."

"I know, but I know you ain't meeting him here for dancing and kissing. That man is all business when he comes here. And I know damn well he's crazy about his wife. You two have some other arrangement going on that you're trying to keep quiet."

"That is between me and Julian."

"Fine," said Curtis. "My next question is if you've seen or heard anything strange about the Liu family?"

"Why do you ask me this?"

"Because I'm trying to answer some bigger questions."

"How can I trust you with my information, beau? I don't know you. All I know is you work for Corinthos."

"He's your boss here at the club. Don't you trust him?"

"With my paycheck, yes. Not with my life."

"But you trust Julian?"

"Oui. I know Julian better than Sonny. Julian is a good man."

Curtis deflated. He was really hoping she'd give him something. He looked up at her. She was pouting. 

Her eyes were turquoise today. The greenish-blue made her seem more human than the pink from before. Familiar even. She blushed staring at him. He was surprised she blushed at him looking in her eyes. An hour ago he saw a whole lot more of her than that.

"Perhaps you want to skip your dance?" she said.

She took off her silk robe. What was left underneath was her little bra and underwear she wore onstage. Except up close it revealed even more. Curtis could see the curves and bumps of her anatomy through the silk this close. She smiled at how he stared at her this way. Curtis realized she used her body to distract from what was inside. 

"You look like you want to touch me , beau."

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

She stood up in front of him then straddled him on the couch on her knees.

"Toque moi, beau."

Curtis put his hands on her shoulders. He ran them down her arms. They landed on her hips.

He wondered what she was hiding beneath that mask. He stared in her eyes once again. 

"I've never had to work so hard to have a man touch me. Especially one who claims that is what he wants to do."

"Can I see your face?"

"Why would you want to do that? Is the rest of me not enough for you?"

"You never answer my questions."

"Fine, no. You cannot see my face."

"Would I recognize it?"

"Would it matter?"

"We won't know until we find out."

"Then too bad." She stood up. She found her robe and put it back on. "Thank you for coming to see me, beau. But I must ask you to go."

"Why are you asking me to leave? I just want to see you. I want to know you."

"A woman in a mask does not want to be known."

Curtis nodded. He stood up to leave. 

"Curtis..."

"Violet?"

"I sell Julian information about the Liu family. They are attacking his family. Please don't say anything. I could be killed along with the person who gives me this information. Please don't tell Corinthos."

"Thank you, Violet."

"Goodbye, Curtis."


	29. Indirect Intervention

Indirect Intervention

 

Clara felt so lonely when Curtis left. She sat staring at the door for longer than she cared to keep track. It wasn't the empty feeling that Antonio's death left inside. Or even her father's death. It was just loneliness. 

But she knew sleeping with that man wouldn't fill that void. Nothing could. Except...

But he was dead. And Corinthos killed him. She'd be empty and lonely forever.

A text came through on her phone. Only Julian, Ethan, and Matty had the number to that phone. She looked to see who it was.

It read: "Hello Clara. As you can see, I've tried calling you for the past hour. I suggest you call me back. I have information that is very valuable to you. Valentin Cassadine."

"What on Earth?"

She hit the number that appeared on her missed call list. She was relieved he picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said on the other side of the line.

"Mr. Cassadine. I received your message. How can i help you?"

"I think I'm the one who can help you."

"How did you get this number?"

"My old friend. Mateo."

Clara's heart thudded in her chest. Why didn't Matty warn her? What he ok? Did Valentin get to him?

"I can hear your worry over the phone. Calm down, Clara. Mateo is fine. I don't hold a grudge. He was just doing his job when he was working undercover for the WSB in my organization."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I was actually trying to find Lena Lynn. I have information for my sister, Alexis. Unfortunately, it is of a sensitive nature and I could be compromised if I'm caught giving it to her directly. I wanted Lena to pass the information to Julian, as I heard his new reporter was in close with him these days.

"Now, imagine my surprise, Ms. Sanchez - you do go by Sanchez now, right? - when I found out Lena Lynn does not exist. And even more surprising, Lena Lynn is a cover for Clara Sanchez, the big sister of my old, dear friend Mateo Sanchez. I simply called Mateo and pleaded my case for your number."

"Again, why are you calling?"

"I told you. I need to get information to Julian and Alexis."

"What information?"

"I have word my niece is in danger."

"Which niece?"

"Kristina Corinthos-Davis."

"How do you know this?"

"How I got my information is none of your business. Just know that she pissed off a major criminal organization and they want her dead. She is of no use to them now, and she could identify a key player involved in targeting Jerome."

"How did she piss them off?

"She promised them information she couldn't deliver."

"What organization is after her?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"How are we supposed to protect her if you don't tell us who is trying to hurt her?"

"Kill her. Not hurt her. Kill. You'll just have to figure out a way to keep her alive. I find it interesting you used the word 'we.' I didn't realize you were responsible for the Jerome family's safety. Tell me, does Jerome know who you really are?"

Clara ignored the comment.

"When is this supposed to be happening?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Now?"

"I suggest you and Jerome get moving. And don't tell anyone about my involvement, or I will kill the girl myself."

Clara hung up and dialed Julian.

"What's up, Lena?"

For a second, Clara forgot which accent she was supposed to have. She took a quick moment to orient herself.

"Kristina's in trouble. There's a hit out on her for tonight."

"Who, how, where?"

"I have no information other than it's going down tonight. Find her Jules. I'll meet you wherever she is. We've got to get her to your house."

"Who gave you this information?"

"Someone with a lot of contacts. I'll tell you about it later. You've gotta move."

"I'm on it."

_________________________________________

 

A text came in from Julian. No one could find Kristina. Not even Parker. He sent Chad and most of the guards to his house to keep Alexis safe and be ready for Kristina when she arrived.

Alexis was trying to call Sonny to make sure his bodyguards got her there safe.

Clara didn't have much time to change from Violet to Lena. She tore home and got dressed and was made-up in 20 minutes. 

Another text from Julian. Relief. Parker found her. She told her to get to Alexis and Julian's house. 

Clara sped out of town. The drive that normally took 25 minutes only took 17. She pulled to a screeching stop in the drive. She forced herself to remember she was Lena right now. She ran to the door and banged on it.

"Alexis! Chad! Julian! It's Lena!"

She heard the door unlock from the other side. It opened slowly. Chad and another guard were standing with their guns drawn at Lena. When they saw her they lowered their weapons.

"Where's the boss?"

"He went out looking for Kristina," said Alexis. She was pacing the living room floor. "He's on his way now that he knows she's coming."

"Did you hear from Sonny. Are his bodyguards with her? Is she protected?"

Alexis let out a sob. She sucked it back in before speaking, "He can't reach them."

"Just like with your hit."

Alexis nodded.

Clara thought it must be the Liu family again. Maybe with Olivia pulling the strings.

They heard a car in the drive.

"Get back!" said Chad. He and the other guard took their posts by the door. Shortly after, a knock sounded. Chad opened the door, gun drawn.

"Oh, thank God!" said Alexis.

"Mom! He's here!" said Kristina. She started to run in the house.

Gunshots rang our behind her!

Chad threw himself on Kristina, knocking her to the floor. Alexis tried to run for her, but Clara pushed her down behind the couch. The other guard had his gun drawn and took cover on the side of the doorframe. 

For a moment, it was eerily quiet. All Clara could hear was Alexis and Kristina's lungs fighting for more air than needed.

Then, the guard at the door spun around and aimed out the door.

"Stand down!" yelled a familiar voice from outside.

"Julian!" said Alexis.

"Stay with Kristina," said Clara.

Chad, Clara, and other other guard went outside. They found Julian kneeling over a body lying in a pool of blood. His 9mm recently retreived from the PD was still pointed at the body with his left hand, and he was checking for a pulse with his right hand. Clara never realized Julian was ambidextrous.

"He's done," said Julian. "Set up a perimeter."

Chad and the other guard took off. Clara went to look at the body. He was Asian. She didn't recognize him.

"Liu's?" she asked.

"Looks like it."

Kristina's sobs drifted through the door. Julian and Clara went in to find Alexis holding Kristina on the couch. She cried for twenty minutes in her mother's arms before she fell asleep in exhaustion. Julian helped Kristina upstairs to her room.

The police showed shortly after, interviewing all but Kristina, who they agreed to talk to in the morning. 

Sonny arrived shortly after the police left.

"What the hell happened," he asked.

Alexis just shook her head and tears poured down. 

Clara was reluctant to tell anyone why they were after Kristina. Sonny might blame Julian. Alexis might Julian. Julian might blame himself. 

"I got an anonymous phone call," said Clara. "They said someone put a hit on Kristina. They didn't say who would do it or how it would be done. Just that she was the target and it was happening tonight."

"Parker helped me track her down and told her to come here," said Julian. "I was hiding on the property when she came. The hitman drove up right behind her. His lights were off, but she heard him pull up. She ran for the door. He got out and   
followed with his gun drawn. I shot him before he fired." 

"Who is responsible for this?" asked Sonny.

"I don't know," said Julian.

"I think Kristina knows something," said Alexis. 

"Did she say anything?"

"No, that's the point. She didn't even ask who was after her. Or why. It's like she already knew."

 

_____________________________________

 

After Sonny left, Alexis went upstairs to lay with Kristina. It was like she wanted constant visual evidence that her daughter was ok. Julian asked the woman he thought was named Lena to stay for a minute to chat.

"You alright, Jules?"

"No, Squinks. I'm not. I'm getting fucking tired of my family being in danger. I feel like we're plugging holes so the boat doesn't sink, but what we need to do is take out the asshole shooting holes in the boat in the first place."

"Olivia?"

"Yes. She's obsessed. She'll never let go of her hate for me. Of her need to punish me. And she knows the only way to punish me is to hurt my family."

"What's the gameplan, boss?"

"We've got to find her, Lena. I need to put a bullet between her eyes."

Julian stood up and paced.

"How do we find her?" he asked.

"We can follow her known associates. The Liu's."

"Do you think they're the ones who broke her out of prison?"

"I don't know. I've been thinkin' maybe there is another organization involved."

"Who?"

"The Pereas. They showed up just before she broke out."

"Any proof?"

"No. Nothing."

He rubbed his face in his hands. "This is when I wish I never gave up the business. People used to be afraid of coming near me. Now it's a goddamn free for all on everyone I care about."

"Olivia wouldn't give a shit if you were running the business or not, boss. You did the right thing getting out."

"I guess."

Lena started rubbing her temples.

"You ok, Squinks?"

"Just a headache. I'll be fine. I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"Jesus. Go to bed."

"I will. Don't worry, I don't need much sleep."

"You've been amazing, kiddo. I'd've lost my wife and my step-kid without you."

"It's nothin, really."

"It's something to me. You're investigating Hanen, the Liu's, the Pereas, Corinthos. Your hands are full. It's got to be weighing on you."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, I was going to ask you before...Who was the canary who warned you about Kristina?"

"This stays between us?"

"Of course."

"Valentin Cassadine."

"What?!"

"He said he kill her himself if I told anyone, so keep your trap shut."

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know. He said it was none of my business. I know he is still connected to a lot of WSB and DVX people. I wonder if one of them caught word and warned him."

"Why do you think he warned us?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think he might really want to connect with his family."

"Do you trust him?"

"Not yet. But more 'yes' than 'no' right now."


	30. Out of the Loop

Out of the Loop

 

Alexis woke early to pick up breakfast from Kelly's. She didn't really wake up early. The truth is, she didn't sleep all night. She just got ready and left the house before anyone else was up except the guards.

She gave the guards some pancakes, eggs, and bacon before going inside. When she came in the door Julian was dressed for work. He looked like he was heading out.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said.

"I got you some breakfast."

"Thank you," he kissed her. "I should eat before I leave."

They sat at the table. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"I'll steal some of your bacon. I want to wait for Kristina."

"Did she sleep ok?"

"Like a rock. She's a tough girl."

"Like her mother."

"Thank you, Julian. Thank you for being there. For saving her."

Julian just kissed her again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate that this happened. Alexis, Lena and I are trying to find out who did this. I can't let my family live like this. It has to stop."

"And you're going to be the one to stop it?"

"Yes, I have to. Do you really want to see Kristina that terrified again?"

"No. Never."

"Alexis," he grabbed her hands, "I might have to do things. Things I never wanted to do again. Things I promised you I wouldn't."

"Protecting our family by going after people who want them dead isn't breaking any promises."

"Thank you for understanding."

She nodded.

"I better go," he said.

"Will you tell me if you find anything out?"

"Of course. Be safe. And don't go anywhere without the guards."

He kissed her one last time, took one more bite of bacon, and left the house.

Alexis didn't like the feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. She spent the next couple hours cleaning the house. She couldn't sit still, she couldn't focus on work, and she could stop the feeling of helpless worry.

Kristina finally came down around 10:00 am. She was dressed and ready for her day.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Alexis.

"To school," said Kristina, like nothing happened.

"No, you're not. You're staying here, with Julian's guards."

"No, I'm going to school. I'm not letting these people scare me out of my life. The guards can come with me if they want."

"Kristina!"

"Stop, Mom. I'm not arguing with you. I'm going. Parker's waiting outside pick me up. And I'm not coming back here either."

"Don't you think this is reckless?"

"No. I think I'm making a statement. I'm living my life. I don't care what they try to do to me. And I won't let you hover over me. "

"You keep saying 'they.' Do you know who tried to hurt you?"

Kristina hesitated, "No."

Lie, thought Alexis.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Give me a hug before I go."

Alexis hugged her tight. When they separated, Alexis held her at arm's length.

"Remember, you need to make a statement to the police. Should I take you tonight?"

"No, I already called Dante upstairs. I told him everything. There's no need to go to the PCPD."

"Kristina, don't ever talk to the police about a crime without me there. I taught you better."

"Mom, I was the victim. I didn't need my lawyer. And I didn't talk to just any police officer. I talked to my brother. It will be fine. Relax."

Alexis pulled her in for another hug, wondering how she was being so calm when all Alexis could think about is how much Vodka would help with her anxiety right now.

"I need my space, Mom. I love you, but I'm not going to be held captive."

Alexis walked Kristina to the front door. She opened it and yelled, "Chad!"

Julian's number one guy came running up. 

"You and your whole team need to go with Kristina."

"Ms. Davis, the boss said for me and Ray to stay with you."

"I said the whole team needs to go with my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but," he leaned in and whispered so Kristina couldn't hear, "Mr. Jerome said you're number one. I can't leave."

"Chad, you all go with my daughter, or I will call the police and have you thrown off my property for trespassing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come on, Kristina," said Chad, "we'll follow in a car behind you."

Alexis watched as six guards walked around her daughter. She realized Julian must have given up his personal guards, too.

Alexis put the food in the refrigerator. Maybe they would have breakfast tomorrow. 

Unless Julian had to run out again. 

She hated being out of the loop. And with Kristina pushing her away, she felt helpless. It made her want to drink. Badly. She needed something to keep herself busy.

A knock sounded from the door. Paranoia ran through her. She tried to convince herself a hitman wouldn't knock on the door.

She saw Curtis through the window. Her muscles immediately relaxed.

"Hi, Curtis," she said opening the door.

"Do you mind if I come in? I have an update for you."

"An update? On the shooting?"

"What shooting? The one at the Metrocourt?"

"No, wait, what are you updating me on?"

"The investigation into your nephew."

"I didn't know you were investigating Nikolas." 

"Mr. Jerome hired me on the condition we keep it confidential. My other employer wouldn't like me doing jobs for Jerome."

"I understand. Here, come in. Sit down."

They moved to the sofa. Curtis was holding a large envelope.

"Did you find something?"

"Maybe," he said. "I found someone in Paris to do some legwork for me. It turns out Spencer Cassadine has weekly visits off the school property."

"Wait, it's a closed campus. He's not supposed to go anywhere without a guardian's permission. Laura would never allow it."

"Unless Laura doesn't know."

"Then who is approving these outings?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't get the records, but my contractor did get this when he followed Spencer."

He handed her the envelope. Alexis pulled out a large picture. 

"Oh my God. Is that?"

"I'm not sure, but who else could it possibly be? Who would Spencer hug that way?"

"The only men he'd hug like that are Sonny and his..."

"His father."

"I wish the picture was more clear."

"Me, too, but it was taken at night through a window. He has been meeting with this man every week, at this same house."

"So my brother may not have killed our nephew?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe he was really protecting him."

"Let's hope this is true. And if it's not, I think we need to know who Spencer is meeting."

"Thank you for this, Curtis."

"Of course, I let you know if my guy finds out more. I can't go overseas right now because I have too much going on here."

"Don't worry about it," said Alexis as she ushered him to the door. When he was on his way out she said to herself, "I'll be heading out there myself."

 

_____________________________________

 

 

Julian was sitting at his desk waiting for Lena to get in. He knew the girl needed the rest, as little as she was sleeping the last few days, but he couldn't help the impatience.

His phone rang next to him. Chad was calling. 

"Hey boss."

"What's up, Chad?"

"Alexis demanded we all go with Kristina to school. She threatened to call the police and kick us off the property if we didn't."

"Chad! Get back there now!"

"And if she calls the police?"

"Tell them I gave you permission to be there."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone. Julian called Alexis.

"Hi, honey."

"Alexis! Chad said you kicked him out? You need a guard on you. I won't be able to get anything done if I'm worried someone is going to kill you."

"I don't need the guard. Kristina is the target now."

"You are always a target with Olivia. You said so yourself."

"I don't think I'll need them where I'm going."

"Uhh, where would that be?"

"Paris."

"You're going to Paris?!"

"Curtis found some evidence that suggests Nikolas might be alive."

"As happy as I am to hear that your nephew might be alive, I really don't want the news ruined with you being dead."

"I'll be fine, Julian. I'm meeting up with an old friend and we're going to find my nephew...if he's there."

"What friend?"

She hesitated.

"Luke."

"Oh God no!" 

Julian hadn't forgiven him for shooting his son and threatening him and his family for over a year.

"Don't worry, Luke is well now. He knows Paris, too. I'm in good hands."

Julian was pacing around his office. Fear and terror were overwhelming him. Did this woman not know she was the center of his existence? That if something happened to her, nothing else in his world would have any meaning?

"Alexis, I'm flying a guard out after you. You can't be without protection. And for the record, Luke is NOT protection. He is a liability."

"Don't take any guards off Kristina for me. I'm serious."

Julian was wordlessly shaking his head at her rash decision.

"Sweetheart, if Nikolas is hiding, he doesn't want to be found. Now isn't the time to risk yourself just to look for someone who isn't lost."

"Julian, Nikolas is family. I need to see if he's alive. I need to see if he's ok. And if he is not alive, then Spencer might be meeting with someone he shouldn't be. Either way, I need to go. And there is nothing I seem to be able to do in Port Charles to help anyone. You are off hunting down Olivia. Kristina doesn't want me around. I need to make sure Nikolas and Spencer are ok. I'm a big girl. I'm be home before you know it."

"I'm sending a guard."

Alexis exhaled. "Fine, he'll have to meet me there. I'm already on my way to the airport."

"Alexis, please, please be careful.

"I love you, Julian."

"I love you, Alexis."

The line went dead. Julian put down the phone, walked to the wall, and put his fist through the drywall. 

"Damnit!" he said.

He picked his phone up again and called Chad.

"Boss?"

"Change of plans. You're going to Paris."


	31. Chapter 31

Squink and Ash

 

"Hey, Ashman!" Clara yelled to Curtis. It felt awkward having to pretend like all the stuff at the Port Knox never happened between them.

"Please don't call me that, especially from the other side of the room. I don't want people to think that is something I'm ok with being called."

"Shall I call you 'Ashhole' then?"

"How about 'Curtis?'"

"Haha, alright. You don't got a sense of humor for ol' Lena. That's alright."

"How about I start calling you Squinker, like your boss."

"I don't think the bossman has ever used that form of the endearment, but why the fuck not? As long as you get to be my Ashman."

Curtis laughed. "Ok, ok. What'd you got, lady?"

"Glad you asked. I did some digging. Looks like Hanen's got a boy who is real sick. One day, he just went missing. No one knows where the fuck he went. No missing person's report filed."

"How old?"

"Eighteen. Was seventeen when he disappeared. Stopped going to school. No homeschool paperwork. Nothin'."

"No shit? That doesn't sound like a DA's kid to me."

"So, what you dig up for me?"

"Ok, so I found a building with Asian writing all over it about 45 minutes outside of town. Registered to a dummy corporation in China."

"How do you know it's a dummy?"

"I have a special friend who tried tracking down some information for me. Couldn't find a thing. And he's the best."

"You talkin' bout the Jackal?"

"How did you know."

"We all know you're a Corinthos boy. That means you get access to all his people, right?"

"So, anyway. I tailed Stanley to the place. He went in from an underground entrance. It was all very clandestine."

"No shit?"

"No shit, at all."

"Well, alright. Buy me a drink, man. You go out with a lady, you supposed treat her, no?"

"I'm a 21st century man. I'm all about equality. Feel free to pick up the first round."

"Fuck it, I'm havin' water. And so are you."

"Oh, shit," said Curtis. His eyes were on Sonny Corinthos stepping out of an elevator. "I really didn't want Sonny to see me with you."

"No worries, mate. He don't need to know nothin'."

"What are you planning?"

She just smiled...

"Come the fuck on, Ashford!" said Clara theatrically. "We all know you're on the bankroll now. I see the Flexus you're driving these days."

"It's a Lexus."

"Yeah, no shit. Got mob money written all over it. What the fuck does a coffee importer need a full-time PI for? You gotta have somethin' good for me."

"Are you usually this subtle in your interviewing? Does this kind of talk ever get you anywhere?"

"Get's me up your Ashhole!"

"Cute, Lynn. Fucking adorable."

A deep scratchy voice spoke from behind Clara.

"This reporter bothering you, Curtis?"

"Just irritating my skin, that's all. She's harmless."

"No reporter is harmless."

"Look who we have here," said Clara. "The big man, himself. Mr. Sonny, do you have any comment on the Liu family?"

"I don't have any official comment on anything. Except to say thank you for warning everyone about Kristina the other day."

"I don't want your thanks."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Clara shook her head, "Fuck you, Corinthos."

"Be careful who you make enemies of, Lena Lynn. Just because you're on Jerome payroll doesn't mean you're protected by him."

"Who do I need protecting from? You threatening me? You mind if I turn on my audio for this one. Should be fucking amusing. I think the bossman would even let me sell it to Access Port Chuck before handing it over to the PD."

"Look, you're insulting me. You're asking questions about the Liu family. You have known allegiance to the Jerome family. I'd say you're in the middle of dangerous triangle. I wouldn't go looking for more trouble than you can handle."

"What the fuck you think I can and can't handle, Corinthos? I see you for who you are. A second rate gangster, always half-in, half-0ut. Killing people for bullshit reasons, never makin' a good goddamn business decision in your life. You're just a fuckin' bully, taking cuts off semi-innocent assholes."

"Now you're making this personal, Lynn."

"It is personal, Corinthos. When your people tried to shoot me down at the pier, it became fuckin' personal. You're lucky I was wearing my vest. I shoulda called the fuckin PD. The useless commish woulda loved houndin' your ass."

"You're sounding like a Jerome. All talk and nothing to back it up."

"Is that so? Jerome aren't action people, huh? You don't think Ava has a killer instinct, huh? Ava's all bullets and no voice, in my opinion. " Clara laughed out loud at Sonny's angry face. "You're lucky I didn't put a bullet between Max's eyes after he shot me. So fuck you. And fuck you, too, Ashford."

She stormed away.

"That girl has the biggest pair of balls I've ever seen," said Curtis.

"She's a fool. Reckless," said Sonny. "She's making a lot of very dangerous enemies."

"Your boy did shoot her. I'd be pissed if it were me."

Sonny laughed. "You're right. She's got a right to be pissed. And she didn't call the cops or put it in the Press. And she helped save my daughter."

"I don't think she's as reckless as she wants everyone to think."

"No?"

"Nope. She's calculating. Three, four steps ahead of most. I don't think she says a word without thinking it through twelve times over."

"I don't know if I'd give her that much credit. Seems like she's talking out of her ass, mostly."

"Or she wants you to think."

Sonny waved him off. "What the hell are you drinkin? Water?"

"This was Lena's idea of buying me a drink."

"Reporters used to have class. Let me buy you a real drink while you fill me in on what you've been up to."


	32. Evasion

Evasion

 

By the time Alexis arrived in Paris it was dark. The Eiffel Tower was lit in the distance. A beautiful, romantic sight. Just being in Paris made her long for Julian. She called him when she landed. He sounded upset with her. He and Lena hadn't made any progress. Kristina was safe. His team made sure Parker's apartment was protected. 

Alexis was headed straight to a cafe to meet up with Luke. She didn't want to waste any time. She wanted to find Nikolas and hurry back home with news for Sam and Laura that all their grieving was for nothing.

She also wanted to find Luke right away because she didn't want to be alone much longer with her thoughts. She was feeling guilty and anxious leaving Port Charles while Kristina was at risk, even if Kristina didn't want her around. 

Worry and helplessness were not good emotions for her sobriety. The little bottles of booze on the plane seemed to be calling her name, begging her to let them help her forget how terrifying her life had become. 

Julian being upset with her only made it worse. He was short and clipped with her on the phone. He'd never really been upset or disappointed with her before. Not even when she ran him over with her car. She hoped he would feel better once she made it back to Port Charles.

She looked at the app on her phone. She was at the place Luke said to meet him. She look around but didn't see him. 

She went to the counter and ordered coffee and a croissant. She took it to a small table outside and watched people go by. 

"Now, Natasha, I expected you to hit the macaroons before the croissants."

"I would have, if you had me meet you at a magasin de pâtisserie."

"Next time."

"It's good to see you, Luke."

"Come here, Natasha."

He pulled her in for a hug.

"You're hair is...new," she said.

"When in Rome."

She tried not to laugh at the 1990's girl-band hair her old friend was wearing.

"So you think the young prince might not have met his maker, do ya?"

"Here." She took out the picture. "Spencer meets with this person weekly at this address."

"Well, if it's not his father, we've got even bigger problems."

"I'm certain it's him."

"Was this picture taken through the window?"

"It looks like it."

"Finish your coffee, Natasha. We'll catch a cab. That address isn't far from here."

Alexis left the rest of her coffee, but took the croissant. Luke hailed a cab for them and they were on their way. She wondered if Nikolas would be there. 

"I heard you've been spending time with Tracy," said Alexis.

"Yeah, some. Spankybuns has developed some higher calling since she moved to this side of the pond. Her need to do charity work limits the time we spend together."

"You know, you could do the charity work with her."

"No, I'd rather find a casino. It works out well for us. Neither of us likes to be alone, but neither wants to be tied down."

"It sounds perfect."

The cab pulled to a stop. As chivalrous as ever, Luke allowed Alexis to pay the fare. 

They looked up at the quaint, little house. It didn't seem Nikolas's style. Maybe his "death" had made him a fan of moderation.

The problem was the house was dark. Not just dark because it was evening, but dark like no one was home. Alexis made her way up the steps to the door, while Luke peered in windows.

She rang the bell...

Nothing.

She rang it again.

Still nothing.

"Well, you didn't expect it to be that easy, did you?"

"I guess, not."

"Maybe this is just where he meets Spencer on weekends. Let's come back on Saturday."

"Saturday? I can't stay here that long. Julian would kill me. Kristina needs me!"

"You've really gotten yourself tied down," Luke sneer was disgusted.

"No, we've got to find him some other way. We have to think of something...Can you think of anything?"

"How about going to the school tomorrow? We can have Laura give them permission to talk to you. You can check out the records of him coming and going. You can see who has been approving his time away. See if there is any contact information. Heck, you can meet with Spencer and ask him who's in the picture."

She nodded. "Yes, good plan. Maybe I'll get out of here by tomorrow after all."

"Come on, Natasha. Let me take you to get some good Bordeaux. I know this place..."

"Oh, Luke, has it been that long?"

"Since when?"

"I've got a lot to catch you up on. You can have Bordeaux. I'll have a café au lait."

 

______________________________________

 

"Ethan, please," begged Curtis.

"I'm sorry, man. I respect my employee's privacy. I can't give you her number."

"Can you at least call and ask her?"

Ethan was wiping down the bar. Curtis thought he was only doing it to pretend to be busy so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye when he said "no."

"Why don't you just wait until Friday? She's scheduled to be here Friday. If she wants to see you then, you can go back with her."

"Here's the thing, the last time I saw her, I didn't like the way I left things. I just want to call an apologize."

"Then ask her for her number on Friday."

"Please, Ethan. Call her and see if she'll talk to me."

Ethan stared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But just because Sonny said I should help you out anytime you ask for something. Though I'm not sure this was what he was talking about."

Ethan took out his phone and made a call.

"Hello, my little French flower...no everything is fine...no, I don't need you to come in, unless you want to. Look, I've got someone here who's looking for you. He's pretty persistent...Curtis Ashford. He wants to talk to you...Ok...Yeah...Here he is..."

Ethan handed the phone to Curtis.

"Violet?"

"Oui, beau. How can I help you?"

"I just...I'm feeling bad about how we left things."

"Don't feel bad. You did nothing wrong."

"I want to start over."

"Why? Nothing will change. I understand you are not a man who just likes a good time. You're a good man. You're a deep man. That's wonderful. But it's not for me."

"Why not?"

"Maybe another time in another life, but no longer."

"You sound like you've had your heart broken."

"Of course, I have. I'm French."

"If he broke your heart, he wasn't worth it."

"He didn't break my heart. The man who killed him did."

Curtis hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry. There I go putting my foot in my mouth."

"It's a lovely mouth."

"Look, Violet, I..."

Curtis was interrupted by a voice coming from Violet's side of the phone. "Sorry I'm late. Charlotte insisted I stay for all of her ballet class. I didn't think it would take this long."

"Is that Valentin Cassadine?"

"Au revoir, beau. Je vous verrai une autre fois."

And the line went dead. He stared at the phone. 

"Now what the hell are you doing meeting Valentin Cassadine?"


	33. The Truth Shall Set You Free

The Truth Shall Set You Free

 

To get to the bar, Curtis had to dodge elbows, weave between loud conversations, and side-step stumbling drunks. The Floating Rib was getting popular again. There were lines for the pool table, dartboard, and even just a plain old chair. The live band was so loud he couldn't hear himself think. 

Mac and his bartenders were busy hustling. Curtis looked around for a place to sit once he could finally order his drink. A puff of ginger hair stood out in a booth in the corner. It didn't look like there was anyone with her.

He finally ordered a few drinks so he wouldn't have to come back to the bar for a while. He made his way to his newest friend, hoping she'd offer him some hospitality.

"Tequila, right?"

Lena looked up. Her expression was somber. "Well," she said barely loud enough to hear, "if you come bearing gifts, you might as well join me."

At the other end of the table there were two empty glasses.

"Did you have company?" said Curtis.

"Nope."

"Ah, I see. Thirsty this evening?"

"Parched." She took one of the drinks he bought her and held it under her nose. She inhaled slow and deep. "You know, Patron is a pretty damn good tequila for the price. A good sipping tequila. That's how I like to drink it. Just let it sit on the tongue for a while."

"I see."

"You know, back in Ecuador, we used to look for the oldest tequila we could find. We liked it dark, aging in old wooden barrels. Anejo, it's called. The color was so dark, it looked like caramel. The flavor was strong."

"You ok, Lena?"

"I'm fine. Missing home. Thanks for the drink, by the way."

"Yes, well, I know you don't like to pay for them." He laughed at his own joke. 

Lena only gave him sad smile. 

"What brings you here?" she said.

"I'm thirsty, too." Curtis shook his Tennessee Honey, making the ice clink against the glass. Lena looked at him with sympathy.

"A girl?"

"No. Yes. Not really."

"So, that's a yes?"

"I guess."

"Lay it on me."

"It's not so much her. I'm just tired of women in general."

"Uh oh. What'd she do to make you despair at our entire sex?"

"I was getting to know someone, and she's stuck on her ol' man."

"That's no good."

"You want to know the worst part?"

"Sure."

"Apparently, he's dead. She's committed to a dead man. I'm alive and well, and I can't get a commitment to a first date. Hell, I can't even get her to tell me her name."

Lena chuckled.

"That's for the sympathy, Lena."

"Come on, Ashman. You can have nearly any girl you want with that beautiful face and all those biceps. You just picked an unavailable one. That tells me you must have some fear of commitment."

"Lena, you're no psychologist," he laughed. "That was a terrible assessment."

She shrugged, "Well fuck, I better stick to story writin' then."

"No, I'm actually very interested in commitment. I want some kids. Some little Curtises running around, waking me up in the morning."

"Some little Ashholes then? Alright, I can dig that."

Curtis couldn't help but laughing.

"In all seriousness, Ash, you'd be a good dad."

"I'd just want for my kids what I never had for myself. A dad who is actually around."

"That's really sweet and really fucking depressing."

"Yeah, that sums up a whole lot of my childhood."

"Any good memories?"

"Yeah, playin ball with my brother, my mom's 35th birthday, graduating the academy. Some really good times."

"Good. Glad you haven't been this miserable your whole life then."

Lena shot back the rest of her drink.

"Wow, I thought that was a good sipping tequila."

"It's a versatile drink."

"How about you, Lynn? Any fond memories?"

"A few," she said. She picked up the next glass and inhaled again.

"My dad, before he died. My mom teachin me all her artsy stuff. And Ecuador."

"Is that why you keep sniffing your drink? Reminds you of your time there?"

"It reminds me of someone I used to know. He smelled of tequila, cigarettes, and orquídeas."

"Of what?"

Lena took out a pencil from her chest pocket. She grabbed a napkin and started sketching.

"Orquídeas. Spanish for orchids. Flowers. My favorite."

Curtis shook his head in surprise. He didn't see Lena as a flowery type of girl. 

She continued, "You could tell the mood he was in by how he smelled. If he was anxious or bummed out, it was tequila. See, he was Latin, so he drank to calm his nerves or drown his sorrows."

"Hey, that's not just for Latin men. That's a universal trait."

She smiled. Lena was quick with her pencil. At first, Curtis thought she might have been sketching some kind of scene. He soon realized she was drawing a face.

"If he was angry, he smelled of cigarettes." 

"Why did he smoke when he was angry?"

"Because I hated the smoking. I was on his case all the time about it. Thought it would kill him. So he only smoked behind my back or when he was pissed at me. Passive-aggressive asshole, you know?"

The face was a man from the shoulders up. He was holding a cigarette to his lips. He had long hair, some falling on his face, some tucked behind his ears. He looked to be in his thirties. His forehead knotted and his eyes focused on something in the distance. She started shading the picture."

"And the orchids?" asked Curtis.

"Orchids are native where he was from. He loved them. He'd buy them for me all the time. He'd bathe me in them, literally."

"Why, Ms. Lynn, you were with a romantic? I just can't see it."

She shrugged. "That's South America for you."

"What happened?"

"Same thing as your other friend."

"Oh, Lena, he died? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, nothin' you can do about it. But I get where your little friend is coming from. Being stuck on a dead guy."

"It sounds like you loved him."

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"He was mixed up in some less than reputable businesses. He was leakin' info to me for a story. They killed him for it. Shot him point blank in the chest."

"No shit?"

"No shit. I tried going after the people who did it."

"What happened?"

"All leads dried up. I've picked up on a few new ones, though. We'll see how it goes."

"It won't bring him back, though."

"It's not just about him. It's about the shit these people were involved in. Dirty stuff. They need to stop. No one can touch them, though."

Lena finished the sketch. She tossed it at Curtis. She grabbed the drink in front of her and shot it back. 

Curtis was secure enough in his masculinity to admit the man in the sketch was handsome. Beautiful even, in a rugged way. Not someone he pictured with Lena. Not that Lena probably couldn't be beautiful, if she didn't wear her hair and clothes like a park ranger. In Curtis's experience, rugged, beautiful men like this didn't spare time on women who didn't match their appearance.

He wondered if it was an accurate drawing, or Lena's expression of what she saw when she remembered him.

"What was his name?"

"Antonio."

"I'm sorry, Lena."

She nodded.

Curtis felt bad. He didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Or good memories that would make her sad. He shoved the sketch in his pocket to push the sad memories away.

He looked at her and wondered if she purposely tried to look less appealing to keep people away. 

"Come dance with me, lady."

"What?"

"Dance with me. Let's forget about all the shit making us sad and just dance for a bit."

Lena eyeballed him, scrunching up her nose a little.

"Alright, Ash. Let's do it."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth. He led her to the crowded dance floor. Curtis felt his drink going to his head. Lena, who'd had twice as much to drink was starting to smile.

There were so many people in the bar they were forced close together. The live band was loud and energizing, causing a few people to get rowdy. Curtis put an arm around Lena to try to block some of the jostling elbows. His hand rested on her back. Her back was hard and stiff.

"Lena," he had to yell over the band, "are you wearing your vest?"

She nodded, smiling, "Always! I've taken five bullets in this town already!"

"That is true!"

He laughed and kept dancing. He didn't expect her to be so fluid. He thought she'd be stiff. Maybe it was because of the vest, her movements always seemed so boxy. Come to think of it, he'd probably never seen her without it. He wondered what a little black dress would do to her body.

Curtis felt his friend dance right up against him. Dang, she could really move her hips. The vest was really starting to bother him. Her eyes were dancing behind her glasses. It made him kind of giddy. He pulled her closer. What's a little bump and grind between friends?

He was surprised how much he was enjoying this. She was right there with him. When the song ended, he didn't want to stop. 

"Again?"

She smiled and nodded, biting her bottom lip. A very uncharacteristic move for that girl. Curtis liked buzzed Lena. He was liking her more than he could've ever expected.

And he was really liking the way their hips moved together. Especially when she turned around and backed into him. He put his hands on her hips and moved her around. He could almost see her arching her back through that vest. It made him press his pelvis against her bottom, and she pushed right back. 

She must be drunk. He turned her around to check. Her normally murky, brown eyes were bright and alive. But she looked in control. She pulled herself against him again. They moved front to front, grinding against each other. She straddled one of his legs and rubbed up on him.

He couldn't help himself. He knew crossing a line with a friend was never a good thing to do, but he wanted to kiss her. He used his liquid courage to lift her chin and bring his lips to hers. She grabbed his face and opened her mouth. His tongue touched hers. And all the sudden there was no music, no people, no anything, but them. 

He pulled back and looked at this girl who just rocked his world. Her eyes were bright. How could this sexual being, who moved the way she did, be Lena?

"You wanna get out of here?" said Curtis.

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd to the door. The fresh night felt nice, cooling him off.

"My car, or yours?" he said.

"Your car. I took a cab. You ok to drive?"

"I just had the one. I left my second drink on the table."

"Let's go to my place," she said.

Curtis tried picturing what her place would look like. Visions of empty pizza boxes and crushed soda cans played in his mind. But hey, she might surprise him again. He was seriously taken with this girl for some reason.

He lead her to his new Lexus. He opened the passenger door for her. Before she stepped in, she turned to him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Look, Curtis. There's somethin' I have to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Take me home. I'll tell you when we get there."

 

______________________________________

 

Lena surprised him, again, by leading him to Charles Tower. This was one of the nicest places in town. How on earth could a reporter afford to live in a place like this? Ava Jerome lived in the penthouse of this building. Now, you didn't have to be a multimillionaire to live in the place, but a healthy income was a requirement.

Lena seemed tense and anxious. Which had Curtis nervous, for some reason. It wasn't a big deal to him if she didn't want to have sex, so he couldn't figure out where the nerves were coming from.

They took the elevator to the seventh floor. Her apartment was a corner space. Which meant more windows. Which meant more money. She unlocked the door and let him in. 

"Make yourself comfortable," she said. "You want another drink?"

The effects of the last drink were already wearing off.

"Yes, please." He looked around. "You've got one hell of place here. It's emptier and tidier than I would have thought."

She smiled. "All I've got is tequila. That ok?"

"Of course. Is it Patron?"

She brought two glasses to the table and a bottle of golden tequila. She poured two fingers in each glass.

"No, this is Riazul Añejo. It's aged a bit longer."

She said the name of the bottle in a thick Spanish accent.

"How can you say Spanish words so clearly, but you struggle with English?"

Curtis was laughing at his own joke, but he looked at Lena and she was taking another drink.

"I was kidding, Lena. I like the way you talk."

"I'm not upset, Curtis," she said completed sans accent. She sounded perfectly American. Curtis's heart dropped. "I choose how I want to speak."

"What on Earth?"

"I chose how I wanted Lena to sound. I think it suits her."

He took a drink, himself.

"So, you're not Lena?"

"No. Lena is a cover."

"A cover? For what?"

"To dig up information against Sonny. That's why she's a reporter for Julian. Couldn't have been a more perfect guise."

Curtis was starting to realize he recognized her voice without the extra British frills on it.

"Why do you want dirt on Sonny?"

"Because he killed Antonio."

"The guy in the sketch?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I have reports from multiple sources. Trustworthy sources."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I don't really know. I didn't think I should sleep with you without telling you who you're in bed with."

It was bizarre to hear another voice come from Lena's mouth.

"You're wearing a wig?"

"Yes. And contacts. And makeup."

Curtis gulped his drink.

"You're not going to ask who I am?"

"I know who you are."

Her eyebrows lifted, clearly surprised.

"I knew who you were as soon as you got rid of the accent. Clara?"

She smiled. "It's nice to hear my name again."

"Can you take off all the..." He waved a hand at her face. "It all the sudden feels very fake."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She got up and walked down the hall. Curtis tried pinching himself. He was awake. He rubbed his hands over his face. A few minutes later, she returned.

Her hair was long and dark, falling down her back in layers. She had taken off the vest, and was wearing a tanktop and a small pair of shorts. 

Curtis was right, she looked pretty hot under that vest. He remembered her grinding up against him and adjusted himself in his seat.

"So, are you angry?" she said.

"I don't know. No, I don't think I'm angry. I'm surprised. I mean, I thought of Lena as a friend. And she's gone."

"She's not gone. She's me. A piece of me. That's how this works so well; if she is a part of me, it's much easier to be authentic. I can't live my whole life a lie."

"Are there any others?"

"Others?"

"Other pieces of you running around pretending to be their own people?"

"Yes."

"Do I know any of them."

She sighed.

"Who is it? Who else in my life is not real?"

She put her face in her hands.

"Who is it?

"Violet."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Violet, too. The others you've never met."

Curtis sat back on the couch.

"Well, I guess this explains my absurd attraction to Lena."

"I like you, too."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Well, that's not true. I have a contact that knows, but he's not in town."

"Julian doesn't know?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"In the beginning, it was necessary. It doesn't seem so necessary anymore. See, I didn't plan on this."

"On what?"

"On caring for anyone in this town. Then I meet you. And Julian. You guys are wonderful. Julian reminds me of my father. I care about him like family. And then you..."

"What about me?"

"I'm attracted to you. I haven't been attracted to anyone for years. I tried to warn you off as Violet. I didn't want you tangled in this mess. But tonight, I was sad, and I was drinking, and you were touching me. I was caught off guard. I didn't expect you to like Lena. Lena was supposed to be safe from all this."

Curtis got up and walked around the room.

"This is a lot of information."

She stayed quiet.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I just thought you should know before we, you know?"

"You're trusting me with this secret?"

"I guess so. Yeah."

"What if I tell someone? What if I tell Sonny?"

"I don't think you would, but if you did, I'd just have to find another way to nail him."

"You'd have to completely start from scratch."

"Not completely, but some things, yes."

"Why would you trust me with that? I know how much this means to you."

"Honestly, Curtis, it means even more to me than what you think you know. But I told you the truth because I like you. You deserve to know, especially if we start sleeping together. Just like you deserved the truth about my feelings for Antonio. They're just as strong as ever. I haven't slept with anyone since him. I've had no desire to do so, until now. "

"I don't know what to do with all this information. I don't know how to process it."

"That's fair." 

She stood up and walked to him. He watched her body sway with each step. She put her hands on his chest, then rubbed them up to his shoulders and down his arms.

"If you need time to think, it's ok. I'm here. I'm not looking for anyone else."

"But you are in love with someone else."

"Yes, but he's not really any competition at this point. Look, I'm not ready for a serious relationship. But I'm attracted to you."

Her hands moved back over his chest.

"And I think we can have a lot of fun. Goodness knows we can use it."

"You're right. We probably could have a lot of fun..." 

"But?"

"But I already told you. I'm looking for more than fun. I looking for a future. And you can't tell me you want the same thing. Heck, if your dead boyfriend walked in the room, you'd choose him over me. I'd be crazy to start something with you."

She pulled away.

"You're right, of course."

"Look, Clara, when you're ready for something real. Look me up. But until then, we're going to have to be friends."

"Well, I should be grateful you're willing to do even that."

He walked to the door.

"You're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah."

She followed him to the door. She grabbed him by the sides of his face, brought him close, and kissed him. She kissed him deep, and slow. 

When she let him go she stepped back.

"Sorry. I just wanted one more."

Curtis struggled with just giving in and bedding that beautiful woman in front of him. But he knew he'd end up hurt again. Just like Jordan. Just like Valerie.

"Bye, Clara."

He walked out the door without another look.


	34. Combustion

Combustion

 

"Hey, Jules," Clara waved him over. She was sitting at the Metrocourt bar. She ordered him some bourbon. She was nursing water. She couldn't afford to be drinking as much as she'd been doing lately. It dulled her senses.

"Thank God," he said. He took a drink before sitting down.

"Any word from the wifey?"

"She met with some officials at Spencer's school today. They denied everything. Even when she showed them the picture Curtis found. Somebody must be paying them to keep quiet."

 

"Did she get to talk to the kid?"

"Yep, he denied everything, too. He said it wasn't him in the photograph."

"Too bad, man. She sticking around?"

"Yes, she's going to see if they meet up this weekend."

"Good idea. Tell her not to stakeout the house. She needs to follow the kid. If they know the house is made, they won't go back."

"Good call. I'll let her know."

Julian pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

"Did Chad make it out to Paris?"

"Yeah. He caught up with her today. He might even be able to help her with tracking Spencer."

"Keep him focused on his job, Jules. No distractions."

He nodded, "You're right. How about you?" he asked. "Any luck with Olivia? The Liu's?"

"No, man. Have you been able to talk to Kristina? She's gotta know something."

"No, she's avoiding me. She won't answer my calls. I'm lucky she's keeping my guards on her."

"Maybe I can figure something out."

Julian shrugged like it was a lost cause. His stepdaughter was a stubborn handful.

"I was thinking of trying to find a way in the Liu's warehouse that Curtis tracked down. Maybe I could pretend to be some city inspector."

Julian looked at her skeptically. "You think you can pull off a major disguise like that?"

"Oh, boss. You'd be surprised."

Clara felt a pang of guilt for her secret. Since coming clean to Curtis, she knew she needed to come clean to Julian, too.

"Ok, I'm learning to just trust you kid. If you think you can pull it off, let me know how I can help."

"Thanks, but I got this. I'm pretty good with disguises. Actually, there's something I've gotta tell you about that."

"Shoot, kid."

"I...I don't know how to start."

Julian just waited.

"Well, boss. When I go undercover, I use a few different disguises. They're pretty elaborate."

"Really? What kind of disguises?"

"I don't think you're gonna like my answer."

"What the hell are you dressing up as?" Julian laughed. Clara wondered where Julian's imagination was taking him with the amused look in his eyes. She hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time.

"I'd like to hear the answer to this," said a voice behind them.

Sonny was standing behind them. Curtis was next to him. Clara stiffened up. Curtis was looking everywhere but directly at her.

"Fuck off, Corinthos," said Clara.

"Now, Ms. Lynn. I'm just here to have dinner in my wife's place of business. Why do you have to go and get hostile?"

"Maybe because I'm at risk of getting shot when you're around."

"Now, Lena, I wanted to talk to you about that. I had an interesting conversation with my son, Dante. I thought we had an agreement Max didn't mean anything by those shots. You said you weren't going to go to the police. Imagine my surprise when my son comes to my house asking about Max using you for target practice."

"Look, Sonny," said Julian, "your guy shot her. He's lucky he's not in jail, especially with that witness we found for that other murder."

"You really want to be involved in this, Jules? I ignore what you print in your paper because that's your job, and if it wasn't you, it'd be someone else. But going after Max is targeting my business. And if you target by business, you're fair game."

"Oh, shut up!" said Clara. "You know what? Fuck your stupid business, and fuck the 'code' you pretend to operate under. We all know it's absolute shit. Do you tell Bucho about your 'rules?' About your 'code?' I bet Bucho Perea laughs his fucking ass every time he hears you talk about that shit."

"What does Bucho Perea have to do with how I run my business?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'd like you hear what you've got to say."

"Because you pretend to have 'standards' about the type of crime you'll engage in, but you do millions of dollars of business with the sickest kidnapping, child rapist, sex-trafficker in this hemisphere! He must get one hell of a kick out of your grand proclamations of a 'moral code.'"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't be daft, asshole. Bucho's biggest trade product is children. Don't act like you don't know. Every-fuckin-body in Ecuador knows to keep their babies away from Bucho."

Sonny was shaking his head. "No, no. I know he's a criminal. All criminals have a shady past, but I would know if he was into sex-trafficking."

"Are you serious? You're that ignorant about the man you invited into this hotel? About the man you invited into your home? Tell me, Corinthos, what Julian's niece there when you poured drinks for that filth in your living room?"

Sonny kept shaking his head. "You're making some pretty big accusations, Lynn. You better be able to back them up!"

"Sonny, Lena's been writing for me for months now. When has she ever written anything inaccurate? She knows what she's talking about. She was in Ecuador for years," said Julian.

"Who is your source?" said Sonny.

"Was. You mean, who was my source? Antonio Perea. He told me everything!"

Sonny's head wouldn't stop shaking, "Antonio's been dead for years."

Clara stood up and got in Sonny's face. She pointed into his chest.

"I know he's dead! You killed him you asshole! You took him from me!"

Julian jumped up and grabbed Clara. He pulled her away from Sonny.

"I didn't kill Antonio Perea. See Jerome, her sources are all wrong."

"No! I know you killed him! I went to see his father Enrique myself. He told me. Margarita, his housekeeper, told me, too! They said you found out he was leaking information and you put a bullet in his chest in his own living room!"

"It wasn't me! It was Bucho!"

"Bullshit! Why would they lie to me?"

"Because Bucho Perea is Enrique's son! Why would Enrique admit Bucho shot someone? I was a convenient scapegoat because I was there!"

"No, I know it was you. Margarita loved Antonio. She was like a second mother to him. She loved me. She wouldn't have lied."

"You don't think Bucho could find a way to convince her to lie? Especially without Antonio there to protect her?"

Now it was Clara's turn to shake her head. "Then why do you still do business with Bucho? Antonio was supposed to be your friend, right?"

"I deal with a lot of bad people. I never denied that. In this business, what you catch a rat, you exterminate him. I thought that was what Bucho was doing. I was under the impression Bucho wasn't hurting anyone who didn't deserve it. If I was mistaken, I'll take steps to rectify that."

"What are you going to do? Kill him?"

"I don't know! I need to figure things out first. I've got to call Mateo."

"Mateo?" Clara flushed. Her brother? How did Sonny know her brother?

"Yes, Mateo Perea. I'm going to ask him what his brother's been up to."

"Bucho doesn't have a brother named Mateo." I do, she thought.

"Of course he does. I do business with them all the time."

Julian put his hand on Clara's arm. "Lena, even I know Bucho's brother is Mateo."

"That's not possible."

"I have some pictures from about eight or nine months ago, kid. Sonny was in the coffee fields with Bucho and Mateo."

"Julian, I am telling you, it's not possible. Antonio only had one brother!"

"No," said Sonny, "he had Bucho and his twin, Mateo. I started working with Mateo last year. He took over the Perea's legitimate businesses when Bucho couldn't handle them on his own after Antonio died."

"A twin?" said Clara.

"Yes, a twin."

"Tell me, Corinthos. Was there ever mention of this twin before last year?"

"No. He was studying abroad or something. I guess he was estranged from the family, but felt compelled to help when his twin died."

"And he looks just like him?"

"Spitting image."

Curtis put his hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Um, Lena?" It sounded like he didn't know what to call her. "I've kept this in my wallet. I wanted to give it back you to..." He pulled out the sketch she made of Antonio on the Floating Rib napkin. "Sonny, is this how Mateo looks?"

"Exactly like that," said Sonny.

Clara was still shaking her head. It wasn't possible. Antonio would have told her he had a twin. She knew everything about him. He wouldn't have left out a sibling. A twin sibling.

So the truth was one of two things: Antonio didn't tell her about this twin brother who has the same name as her own brother (unlikely), or Antonio isn't dead and is parading around as this Mateo (also unlikely).

There was only one way to find out.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I've gotta figure this out. He didn't have another brother. It might be him, Jules."

Julian looked shocked. He seemed reluctant, but finally answered, "Go ahead, Squinks."

Clara left the three men standing there. She ran to the elevator, pulling out her phone to look up flights home. 

Simultaneous hope and dread filled heart.


	35. Unlikely Bedfellows

Unlikely Bedfellows

 

"Shit!" said Valentin. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He was pacing back and forth in Julian's office. He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew it would have consequences, but his niece was in trouble. Again. And his men... "Shit!"

"What are you doing here?" Julian walked into his office. He skipped the pleasantries and the handshake. He leaned against his desk with his arms folded in front of him.

"I have some pretty terrible news for you."

Julian raised his eyebrows and answered sarcastically, "You looking for a job? Did you at least write the article first?"

Valentin ignored his comment. "Your friend, Lena. I've been in contact with her over the last couple of weeks."

"Really?" Valentin noticed Julian wasn't surprised to hear. Clara must have told him that he was the one that tipped her off about the first hit on Kristina.

"Yes."

"And..."

"And Lena hired me."

There was the actual look of surprise Valentin was expecting.

"She hired you? To do what exactly?"

"To watch after your family."

Julian stood up straighter. Now he seemed to be understanding the gravity of the situation.

"She hired your mercenaries to watch my family? How long?"

"Since the attempt on Kristina's life. She didn't think you had enough men."

"And the cost of your mercenaries?"

"Lena and I are sharing the cost. It is my family, too, after all."

"What is this bad news you were talking about?"

"Your guards on Kristina are all dead. Most of my team was killed, too." 

"What?!"

"Molly was visiting Kristina at her girlfriend's apartment. The place got raided. My men were able to pull Molly out through the fire escape, but Kristina ran back into the room when they killed her girlfriend."

"What happened to Kristina?"

"They took her."

"Where?"

"I don't know for certain. I told you, my men were almost all killed. Molly said the kidnappers spoke Spanish to each other. My best guess is it was the Perea family."

"Why them?"

"Because rumor has it that Sonny just pulled out of all their coffee bean contracts and all their illegal business entanglements."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know."

"I'm supposed to trust you?"

"I'm sorry, but your men are dead and Kristina is gone. You can debate whether or not you trust me, but it won't help Alexis get Kristina back."

Julian picked up the phone. Valentin couldn't see who he was calling, but he guessed right.

"Lena, I need your help. Call me when you get this."

He hung up and dialed someone else.

"Corinthos. My men are dead. They took Kristina...The Pereas...I'm sure...I know!...You've got a plane, right?...Ecuador...Lena's there, too. Maybe she can help us...I'll be there in twenty."

Valentin held out a small piece of paper. Julian took it.

"What's this?"

"That's Lena's brother's phone number. He'll know how to find her if she's unreachable."

Julian grabbed his briefcase and bolted for the elevator. Valentin waited to hear the elevator doors close before he made the call. It ring four times before it was picked up. The anticipation was excruciating.

"Hello," said a voice on the other line. "Why are you calling, Valentin? I thought we agreed it was too dangerous. Someone could find me this way."

"It's time for you to be found."

"Why? What happened?"

"I need you to go to your aunt. As you've no doubt heard, my sister went to Paris looking for you. It's essential you find her and have her brought back to Port Charles safely."

"Again, why?"

"Her family is in trouble. Have her call Julian when you see her."

"Uncle, this must be grave for you to give up everything we've worked for all these years."

"Find Alexis, Nikolas. Bring her to Wyndemere. She's going to need you."


	36. Unfamiliar Territory

Unfamiliar Territory

 

The capital city, Quito, in Ecuador was complicated, and busy, and beautiful, and old, and new, and crowded. Hunting down Lena had been a lot harder than he'd anticipated in this madhouse. The trail Lena left with her brother was complicated. Directions to one place inevitably led to directions to another, then to another. Julian and Sonny spent their whole first day following directions from one place to the next. 

The last set of directions they received were a to a small club in the middle of the city. It was a confusing little place that couldn't decide if it wanted to be a modern nightclub, or a throwback to classic Latin America. 

The men waited for it to get dark before going in.

"You think she'll actually be here?" asked Sonny.

"I hope so," said Julian.

"I'm getting tired of this scavenger hunt. I'm about ready to go knock on Bucho's door."

"You know that will just get you killed. You're in their territory. They probably have all the police and judges on their payroll."

He grumbled in agreement. "Max, wait in the car. Keep an eye out."

Max nodded, keeping his eyes up and his hand on the gun in his holster.

Julian and Sonny got out of the car and walked into the club. 1990's style lighting flashed in their eyes as soon as they were through the door. Latin music vibrated throughout the room. The men found their way to a table in between the dance floor and the bar. Sonny waved over a waitress to get some drinks.

"Do you see her?" Sonny asked.

Julian just shook his head.

"I hope I don't have to remind you my daughter has been kidnapped by sex traffickers," said Sonny with all the impatience and hostility he could muster in a whispered voice.

"No, you don't. I am trying to get her back. If you have a better way to not get her and us killed than Lena, I'd like to know. Otherwise, we find Lena. And this is the best lead we have."

The waitress brought their drinks. Julian ordered another before she left. He knew the first wouldn't last long. He pulled back the drink.

Ugh. Sonny ordered rum. Julian would have preferred tequila in this in a place like this. 

Julian kept scanning the room, but found no mop of ginger hair anywhere. All he saw was what appeared to be native Latin Americans. This was not a tourist spot. This looked like a place where serious dancers came to dance.

Julian couldn't imagine Lena in a place like this. The women in this club all wore little black dresses. They all showed an abundance of leg and cleavage. It didn't seem uncommon to get a full view a thong-covered backside when they were in mid-spin. Lena had probably never been in a dress, much less one like that. 

There was a interesting couple dancing close to them. The man looked to be in his mid forties, and the woman in her late twenties or early thirties. He was an average looking man on the overweight side. She was quite stunning in a tight, black dress that only left her body mid-way down her bottom. There it swayed back and forth as she danced, threatening to show what was underneath. 

The couple was moving mechanically, with little zest for the music the other people in the room seemed to exude with every movement. It didn't seem as though they were unable move like the others, but were engaged in such deep conversation, the rest of the room drowned out. 

They must have come to some sort understanding because he kissed her on the cheek, squeezed her hands and left. The girl pensively watched him walk away. 

She wasn't in love with him. Her expression was far too calculated for love. 

Her eyes landed on Julian. An eyebrow raised. 

Julian smirked, nodded, and turned back to Sonny, throwing back the rest of the rum. He wasn't one to get embarrassed about much of anything, but it was rude to stare.

He felt her eyes still on him. He turned to look again. She was smiling at him now. 

He looked away again. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, especially with Sonny here. Sonny might try to insert doubt into Alexis's head about Julian's faithfulness. He wouldn't put it past Sonny to take advantage of a situation like this to try to interfere in his marriage.

"Hola, señores," her voice was smooth and confident.

"Hola, señorita," said Sonny. 

"Me sorprende ver dos gabachos aquí. Señor rubio, ¿puedo tener este baile?"

"She's asking you to dance," Sonny said to Julian. "I think she likes your blonde hair."

"I'm married," he said, raising his ring for the girl to see.

"Lo veo, Sr. Jerome. Pero entiendo que ya no es reconocido por la ley," she said.

Julian did a double-take at the mention on his name. He had no clue what she said, but it didn't matter. If she knew who he was, maybe she could help find Lena. Or, if she was on the opposing side, at least he would know if someone was getting a jump on him.  
He stood up and held out a hand to her.

"I'm not much of a Latin dancer."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien."

He didn't know what she said, but she seemed to be reassuring him. Which meant, she probably understood English. 

The song was slower than the last. Julian knew some basic steps. 

"Qué linda sorpresa. No sabía que pudieras bailar. Y aquí estás, haciendo una rumba."

"Who are you?"

"I don't look familiar?" she said without a hint of an accent. 

Julian narrowed his eyes at her. She was a beautiful girl. She had dark hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Her eyes were acutely serious at the moment. 

There was a familiarity about her. And she seemed to know him well enough.

"Of all the tequila joints in all the world...What are you doing here, Julian?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"I ascertained that." 

"Do you know who I'm looking for?"

She nodded. 

"Where is she?"

"The question is, do you know who you're looking for?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm her. There is no other reason for you to be here. You're looking for me."

"Quit speaking in riddles. I don't have time."

"My name is Clara. I was born to a Mexican-American father and French-American mother. My father was the head of a criminal organization in California. My mother was an undercover intelligence agent who fell in love with her target. My family was attacked by a punk east coast mobster in the 1990's. I've made it my mission to fight horrific crimes these dirty businesses engage in."

"Such as..."

"You know what Bucho Perea does in this country?"

"Sex-trafficking?"

"That's at the top of a long list of their offenses."

"So you're after the Pereas? Are you law enforcement?"

"I was trained WSB. I have unique talents I picked up from my parents that suited me for undercover work for the agency."

"Such as?"

"My parents taught me their languages. My mother, being an undercover agent, was a performer...an artist. In those days most female agents were trained in seduction, performance, and manipulation. She taught me to do the same. My father taught me this filthy business."

"I see."

"Do you really?"

"What am I missing?"

"I no longer work for the WSB."

"Who do you work for now?"

"You."

"What?"

"I was trying to tell you, boss, before that asshole showed up the last time we met up." She nodded over at Sonny.

Julian stopped moving. He stepped back and held this "Clara" at arms length. He tilted her chin up to the light. He saw her.

"Lena?"

She shrugged, "It's Clara, actually."

It was Lena, without the mop of unruly ginger hair, without the thick-rimmed glasses covering murky brown eyes, without the boxy clothes and bulletproof vest. This girl had no freckles. Her makeup was stunning; transformative.

"Lena's a cover?"

"Yes."

Irritation made his jaw tighten. "I trusted you."

"I earned that trust."

"You've broken that trust."

"I saved your family."

"You lied to me."

"I lied to maintain the integrity of my mission."

"What mission? You said you don't work for the WSB anymore."

"That doesn't mean I gave up on my mission."

He pulled her back in and started dancing with her again so he wouldn't have to look at her face.

"Why did you leave the WSB?"

"They tried to reassign me after it all went south a few years ago."

"Why were you in Port Charles?"

"I told you. Everyone knew me here. I could only maneuver with trusted contacts. I had no way in the cartel."

"So you came to work for me?"

"I came to take down Sonny. You know that."

"Because he killed your friend?"

"Yes. And because he funds their organization."

"He doesn't anymore. He dropped them."

"What?"

"When you told Sonny what cartel was involved in, he pulled out of all their business dealings."

"That's a dangerous move. Have they retaliated?"

"Yes."

"That's why you're here? With him?"

"Yes."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"They took Kristina."

Clara stopped. She pulled back. "No!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But she was guarded!"

"Yes. She was with Molly at Parker's apartment. My guards are dead. The guards you apparently arranged with Cassadine were able to save Molly. They couldn't get to Kristina."

Clara looked angry.

"They were supposed to die for her! I paid them to give their lives if needed!"

"If they died, they would have lost Molly, too."

"That's why Sonny is with you."

"Yes." 

"And Alexis?"

"She doesn't know. She's still in Europe. I couldn't get a hold of her."

"You shouldn't have come without her. She's a target for your sister."

"Alexis would've never forgiven me if I let her daughter be taken and did nothing."

"She's at risk."

"I know." Julian couldn't express his terror at her vulnerability.

"Is Valentin making sure she's protected?"

"Yes. He said he would."

"Good. Do you have any information on where Bucho took Kristina?"

"We tracked a flight to a private airfield close to the city. We're certain she was brought here. We don't know if this is where they're keeping her. I need your help to find her. I don't know these people, or this country, or the language."

"Okay," she said chewing on the inside of her cheek, clearly thinking out a plan. "Okay, let's go to my place."

 

_____________________________________

 

Alexis was feeling despondent. She felt like a hamster, feet moving faster and faster, but getting nowhere. Just turning the wheel. She thought about the vodka sitting in her minibar. No one would have to know if she had a little bit. The only person who might see her is Luke, and he wouldn't care. He laughed when she told him she was an alcoholic.

She pulled out her key card to unlock the hotel room door. 

But the door was open. The frame was cracked like some broke it open.

The light was on. 

She pushed the door. It swung inward. 

Someone was already drinking her vodka.

"Nikolas?"

 

_____________________________________

 

 

"What's your plan?" asked Sonny.

As much as he hated the guy, Julian had sympathy for him. If it was Sam, he'd be losing his mind. 

Lena's place...correction: Clara's place...was an old room over a cosmetics store. She said the woman who owned the store lost a daughter to Bucho's business and befriended Clara after news hit the stands that Antonio had died trying to take down Bucho. It was a small room with just the essentials. Sonny and Julian sat on the only two pieces of furniture in the place, the couch and the bed. Clara was changing in the bathroom.

Clara answered Sonny through the bathroom door, "My plan is to seduce Mateo, and convince him to get me Kristina."

"I need my daughter back yesterday! How long is this plan going to take?"

Clara opened the bathroom door. Julian raised his eyebrows. Clara may have been Lena, but Lena definitely wasn't Clara. Clara wore a tank top and skinny jeans that tightly hugged her body. 

"I'll start tomorrow, and hopefully have her by the next day."

"You're sure of yourself."

She shrugged.

"What if your target is really Antonio, and this Mateo is a lie? What if he never died?"

"Then this will be all the easier."

Sonny stood up and stared her in the eyes. "I recognize you now. I remember who you are."

"Then you should know I am perfectly capable of executing this plan."

"What if Antonio doesn't want you?"

"Impossible."

"You're arrogant."

"I'm right!"

Julian was confused.

"Squinks," Julian used the nickname to try to bring some normalcy into the conversation. "Walk me through your plan, please."

She sat down on the bed next to Julian. Her hatred for Corinthos apparent in her body language.

"I've been trying to get close to Mateo since I got here, but from what I gather, he never goes anywhere but work and home. I've caught a few glimpses of him, but given the disguise I was wearing, I couldn't get close enough to get a good look at him. 

"Enrique Perea is his father. From what I've learned from from old friends, Mateo has the same protective nature over Enrique that Antonio had. Enrique likes strip clubs. Mateo doesn't like Enrique going to nightclubs alone. Mateo goes with him anytime he's out of their home.

"The man you saw me with at the club tonight is Juan-Carlos Jimenez. He is an old friend of Antonio's. Juan-Carlos owns a club that showcases some dancing girls. I sought him out to ask him to invite Enrique to the club."

"You're hoping Mateo, or Antonio, or whoever he is will show up with him?" said Julian.

"Juan-Carlos was just telling me Enrique accepted the invitation, and asked for a table to be reserved for his son and a few of their guards."

"How do you plan on seducing him?"

"As a dancing girl, of course."

"And then what?"

"And then I get him to take me somewhere private. When he's vulnerable, I'll pull a gun on him and demand he help me get Kristina."

"Do you think he has access to her? Sonny told me Mateo just runs the legitimate businesses."

"All Pereas have power. I have no doubt he can find her."

Sonny moved into Clara's line of sight. "So you're going to pull a gun on Mateo?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if he doesn't help you?"

"Shoot him. Not to kill, but to hurt him. I'll hurt him so much he'll beg to help me. If he doesn't, we can ransom him to Bucho and Enrique for Kristina."

"And if it isn't Mateo? If he is really Antonio? You can put a bullet in him?"

Clara spoke stone-faced, "With pleasure."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Either Antonio lied to me about having a brother, or he left me beaten and near dead in the streets. Either way he is dead to me. A bullet would be an enjoyable revenge."

Sonny nodded, though he seemed far from satisfied.

Julian's phone rang. A look of pain crossed his face as he took it out of his pocket. It was Alexis.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Julian, I'm with Nikolas."

"You found him?"

"No, he found me. He said something happened. He said you'd know what it is. Tell me what happened!"

"Molly and Kristina were attacked at Parker's. Parker is dead. The men killed my guards and tried to kidnap the girls."

"Where are they? Are they okay?"

"Molly is safe at Wyndemere."

"Where's Kristina? Is she at Sonny's?"

"Sweetheart, Kristina was taken."

"NO! NO!"

"I'm so sorry, Alexis."

"Who took her?! Where is she?!"

"Sonny and I tracked them to South America. We're here with Lena. She's going to help us get her back."

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"No, sweetheart, you're not. You're going to Wyndemere. You'll be safe there and Molly needs you."

"No, Julian! You can't keep me from my baby!"

Sonny waved for the phone. Julian put it on speakerphone.

"Alexis, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Our daughter was kidnapped! Who did this to her?"

"A South American cartel."

"Are you telling me this is because of your business? Again?! For the love of God! You were supposed to protect her!"

"I know, Alexis! I know! I'm going to get her back."

"How?"

"Clara has a plan."

"Who is Clara?"

"Lena. She's Lena. Lena, Clara, whoever has a plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alexis," said Julian, "Don't worry about Lena right now. She is in a position to help us. We're going to get Kristina. Just go to Wyndemere and take care of Molly. She is probably traumatized."

"How did Molly escape?"

"Lena contracted Valentin for protection without our knowledge. Their detail was able to intercept Molly before she was taken. They couldn't risk going for Kristina, too, or they would have been killed and both girls would've been taken. Molly said the cartel sent about thirty people to grab them."

"Lena and Valentin saved Molly?"

"Yes, they did. That's why we have you going to Wyndemere. It's heavily fortified."

"Where's Sam?"

"Jason is taking care of Sam, Danny, and Scout. He's got them at a safehouse. We don't think she's a target. She isn't related to Sonny."

"Julian, do you really think you can get her back? Are you sure she's alive?"

"Alexis, it's Lena," said Clara.

"You don't sound like Lena."

"She's ex-WSB," said Julian. "Her name is Clara. Lena was a cover. She knows this organization. She has contacts down here. She has a good plan."

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Alexis, I've spent my life in this world," said Clara. "I'm certain I can get her out alive."

"And I'm just supposed to sit and wait?"

"I'm hoping to have her within 36 hours."

"How do you know she is still alive?"

"They would've killed her at Parker's if it was about that. No reason to take her across borders. They're making a statement. She's a trophy to them. I don't think they'll kill her."

"But they'll hurt her?"

Sonny, Julian, and Clara were all quiet.

"Oh God," her voice cracked. "What will they do to her?"

"Let's not make any assumptions," said Clara. 

"We're going to get her back, sweetheart," Julian insisted. 

Julian heard a sob on the other end of the line. He felt helpless. He was a man used to taking control, and he had none.

Alexis took a deep breath. "I need to call Molly. Please keep me updated."

"I will," said Julian. "I love you, Alexis."

"I love you, Julian. Be careful. Save my baby."

"I will."

They all stared at the phone after Alexis hung up. Julian was terrified to let her down.

"I need to go to Juan-Carlos's club to prepare for tomorrow," said Clara

"What can we do?" said Sonny.

"Arrange us a way out of this country. Airports and border crossings are out of the question. Bucho has people there."

"Boat?"

Clara nodded.

"Ok, I'm on it. I'll be back tonight."

He left the small apartment.

"Hey, Squinks?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"How do you know you can seduce him?"

"I'm trained to make men fall in love with me. Crazy, passionate, irrational love. I've done it before. I'll do it again."

She picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"Squinks?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Antonio was your source? The man you fell in love with?"

"She nodded."

"What if he's alive?"

She closed her eyes and said, "Then he'll help me, or I'll kill him." Then she walked out the the door.

 

_______________________________________

 

That night was the longest of Julian's life. Sonny was finding a boat, Clara was prepping for the big moment. Julian was doing nothing. He talked to Alexis a couple more times while she was on the plane, then after she landed. He was encouraging, even though he had serious doubt about a plan that was founded on whether Squinks could get a man to want to fuck her.

But, damn, she could put on a show. She had him snowed for months! He wondered why he wasn't angry about it. Probably because she was helping him in his most desperate time of need. Or that she saved Alexis's life. And his bank accounts.

He didn't doubt their friendship. It made sense she was WSB. Who else could do all the things she could do? The whole time, she was so cool, calm, and collected.

Except when Sonny talked about Antonio/Mateo at Kelly's. She lost it then. He hoped she didn't fall apart at the club.

It was morning when Sonny returned. He said he found a boat, but he didn't say anymore. He looked exhausted. Julian felt exhausted, too. Sonny fell asleep on Clara's couch, while Julian took her bed. He figured he could sleep on the floor when she came back. The last time he looked at the clock before he fell asleep it read 8:10am. 

He woke what felt like moments later. He realized what he woke to was the sound of the shower running. Sonny was still asleep on the couch. Julian wondered how well the guy was actually sleeping with his daughter missing. Then again, they hadn't slept for about the 27 hours before they finally crashed. Sometimes the body just shut down, no matter what was happening with the mind. 

Julian looked at the clock. It read 5:38pm. He couldn't believe he slept for nearly nine hours! 

There was some fruit on the coffee table. Julian helped himself, not realizing how hungry he was. He was eating his second banana when the shower turned off.

Clara came out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Good morning," she said.

"More like good evening. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were out solid. You needed your rest."

"When did you get back in?"

"About three hours ago."

"Did you sleep?"

She nodded. "I got a couple hours."

Julian looked around. Where did she sleep? Julian suddenly felt very uncomfortable with her in her towel.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, boss. I kept my hands to myself."

"I didn't think you..."

She just laughed. "I need to finish getting ready. We need to head over to the club early. I don't want any of Bucho's men to ID you or Sonny."

"We get to go?" Julian was grateful he didn't have to spend another helpless night waiting.

"Yes, Juan-Carlos said you can watch from the cameras in his security room. They don't have audio, but you'll be able to see what is happening."

"Good."

She picked up some garment bags that were hanging on the hook on the door, and took them into the bathroom with her. 

Just as Julian was wondering if he should wake Sonny, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Max," Sonny was saying to his phone, "find some food for us. Thanks."

"Did you hear Clara?"

"Yeah, I heard."

They didn't talk after that. Nothing had changed between the two men. They still hated each other. They would be fine if the other died. But they cared about the same people, so they had to stomach each other. 

At least Sonny's thugs were good for bringing food. Julian was starving. Julian and Sonny ate in near silence. The only sounds, aside from clicking plasticware and chewing were the sounds of Clara in the bathroom. 

Julian didn't understand how a woman could use a blowdryer for as long as Clara did. He could have blown all the leaves off of Alexis's front yard with that thing in the time that Clara used it on her hair. But Clara seemed to be taking her time on everything in there. It was an hour before she opened the door.

Julian's jaw dropped when she opened the door.

She was obviously catering to Latin American taste. Her hair was voluminous, long, and curled. Her dress was shiny and form-fitting. It went all the way to the floor, but the slits in the side went high up on each leg, exposing the garter underneath. 

She was stunning. But her beauty was not what left Julian speechless. It was her face. Well, what was on her face. A mask that covered just the top part of her face. It was lacy and delicate. It enhanced the natural almond shape of her eyes that were popping behind dark eye makeup. It was a mask he'd seen before. On a face he'd seen before.

"No fucking way!" said Sonny. The stunned look on his face was almost amusing, but Julian didn't laugh because he was certain his face held the same expression.

But Clara laughed.

Julian stood to get a closer look. He walked to her and held her by the chin. Clara's amusement left her eyes when she looked at Julian.

"Violet?" he said.

She nodded.

"Who else? Clara, who else are you?"

"No one you know," she said. "I just showed you Lena and Violet."

"You've been working in my place of business for months!" yelled Sonny. 

Her eyes didn't leave Julian, but she didn't seem like she could restrain the smirk that crossed her face. Julian allowed himself a chuckle. At least he wasn't the only one she snowed.

"I told you," she said. "I'm good at what I do. I'm going to get her back."


	37. Familiar Territory

Familiar Territory

 

Clara was in Juan-Carlos's security office. There were dozens of television screens showing every inch of the club. The club was full of patrons. None yet from La Familia Perea.

A war was raging in her head. She was trying to solidify the character she was going to play. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around who she was supposed to be. Lena and Violet were characters. They had their own personalities. But Port Charles was a clean slate for her, and there it was easy to be new people. 

But Ecuador was home. The music. The language. The people. The Pereas. It was impossible to not be herself, to feel like herself. Especially if Antonio was alive.

She could either pretend to be Violet, or just be herself. The problem was, as every good spy knew, just as every good actor knew, the more you believed you were your character, the better the performance. And she didn't think she could believe she was Violet looking in the eyes of Antonio. 

To be seductive, one must feel sexual. To make a man think you want him, you must convince yourself you want the man. To seduce Antonio, she'd have to want him. Wanting him was too authentic. She ached for him to her very soul. The best character she could come up with to seduce that man was purely herself. Which meant this would hurt. Terribly.

Part of her hoped she could just ask Antonio for his help getting the girl. But if it was really Antonio, she couldn't trust him to do it. Not after he betrayed her. She was honest the last time she asked for his help, she confessed she was a spy, and she wound up near dead in an alley near the airport.

The feeling of the steel-toed boots cracking her ribs reminded her of why she could never rely on him again. If he was alive, then whether or not he was the one who actually arranged the beating to go along with the stolen jump drive, he was the one gave her away. 

She took deep, slow breaths as she watched the people below during the hours that past before the Pereas were due to arrive. 

Deep, slow breaths as she listened to Sonny's pacing. Deep, slow breaths as Juan-Carlos poured drinks for his guests. Deep, slow breaths as she sat with Julian's hand on her shoulder watching the dancers perform their kitschy, cliche numbers. 

And after all that work to control her breathing, it was stolen from her when Enrique Perea was escorted in by several guards. 

Where was Antonio (or Mateo)? Was he not coming? Clara nearly panicked. How would she get to him now? 

He walked in several moments behind.

Her breath found her again. Quick and shallow. Muscles tensing, face flushing, gut wrenching.

"Slow your breath. Relax your muscles," she told herself.

The younger Perea put his arm around his father, protectively. His thick, black hair lay in waves just touching his shoulders. His face clean shaven. The black suit fit his tall frame perfectly. A dark, gray shirt underneath was unbuttoned just at the top. A glittering chain could be seen disappearing into his shirt.

Antonio never wore a chain. 

His graceful movements were of a man confident in his body, in his position. They were movements of a man born into and groomed for power.

They made their way to the table reserved for them. He wrapped his arm affectionately around his father's neck and kissed the bald crown of his head. He sat his aging father at the table and strode off to the bar, leaving several guards behind.

"It's him," said Clara. "It's Antonio."

"Where?" said Julian.

Clara pointed at the man walking to the bar.

"How do you know it's him?"

"I can see in his movement. In how he cared for his father."

"You can see, from a camera, in the movement of a man you knew three years ago, that he's not his twin brother?" said Sonny. 

"Without question."

"How will you confirm?" said Julian, the publisher wanting data to back up claims. 

"It's already confirmed. Wouldn't you know Alexis?"

That was enough for Julian. "Be careful, Squinks. Find our Kristina."

"Yes, boss."

She took one more breath and walked out of the room. Down the hall she went, thoughts only on Antonio. Every step closer her heart raced faster. She stopped trying to control her breathing, stopped trying to control her heart. She let go of the stupid notion that she could play some character for the man who owned her soul. She allowed herself to feel the joy that this man, her love, was alive. That he was breathing. That every prayer she sent up to every god she knew was answered.

She saw him at the bar, her heart near bursting. He was leaning on the counter waiting for his drinks. She didn't approach him directly. She didn't think she could. She moved about ten feet to the left to order herself a drink. She needed it.

"Tequila añejo, porfavor. Dos dedos."

She missed speaking Spanish. Far more than French or English, it made her feel vital. 

And she missed good Tequila. 

And she missed Antonio.

"Gracias, Señor." 

She paid her tab with some cash from her brazier. 

The glass was cool on her lips. She closed her eyes and let the amber liquid drop on her tongue. The tequila warmed her mouth. She let it slide down her throat, burning the whole way down. She moaned in pleasure at the taste of her past. 

She felt someone close to her. She smelt tobacco and cologne. 

"No muchas personas saben apreciar un buen tequila. Disfruté del placer que tomaste de esa bebida."

He was next to her. She allowed the rush of pleasure to run from her buzzing head down her body at hearing his voice for the first time in years. So deep, rough, and masculine. The sounds from his mouth were more intoxicating than any tequila.  
She opened her eyes and turned to him. She bit her lip to keep herself from kissing him. But she couldn't stop her eyes from begging for it.

She heard his intake of breath when she faced him. She saw the rise of his chest, the pulse in his neck, and the flush of his face. And she saw the recognition in his eyes. His perfect, dark eyes. Their intense glare weakened her knees.

The tequila was at her lips again before she even realized she wanted another drink. She took more this time. As she lowered the glass she also lowered her head to avoid his beautiful, unsettling face. Unable to resist, she looked up again through her lashes.  
She heard a rumbling sound come from his chest. It made her heart flutter.

He placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin, and lifted to get a better view of her face. 

"Perdon?" she said, her voice in a pitch lower than normal. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't even sure she wanted to fully reveal herself quite yet. If he didn't love her anymore, he might just send her away, or have her killed. 

She needed him vulnerable. She needed to get in his bed. She needed him turned on. She had to dance for him. She needed to stick to her plan. 

She took his forearm and pulled down gently, removing his hand from her chin. His hand brushed her chest on the way down making her shiver. 

She turned to walk away. When she was just past him, he whirled around and grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him again.

"¡Espérame!" he said.

"¿Mande, Señor?"

He didn't let her go. 

"Tu hablas español mexicano," his deep voice quietly rumbled.

She chided herself for the use of "mande." Her father demanded it of her as a child. It was a more polite way of saying "what?" than the word "¿qué?" But it was a Mexican word, and she wasn't in Mexico. 

He reached to touch her mask. The holes in the lace allowed his fingertips to graze her skin. His thumb moved across her cheekbone, down her jawline, and over her lips, still moist from the tequila. He lifted his thumb to his own mouth. He closed his eyes and exhaled when the moisture hit his tongue.

Clara felt her body leaning into him, involuntarily. His free hand wrapped around her waist pressing her against him. How natural it was to be in his arms. 

He looked so stuffy in that suit. Like he was mourning his own death. She reached up and unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt with a flick of her fingers. Her finger grazed the thin chain around his neck. She felt the vibration of a purr at his throat. She grabbed one side of his collar and pulled him down. She whispered up to him, letting her lips touch his ear as she spoke, "Voy a bailar por ti, porfavor."

Though she said please, she didn't ask him to dance for him. She stated it. She didn't want to give him an out.

The right side of his lip twitched in brief smirk. Her hand moved from his heavy chest to his firm abdomen and pushed away. Their eyes remained locked. She threw back the rest of her glass and left it on the bar.

She walked away. She looked back only for a moment before going backstage. He hadn't moved; his eyes were still on her. 

 

_________________________________________

 

"Wow," said Julian. 

"She's good," Sonny agreed.

"She's got a chance."

Julian couldn't hear what was said between the two - it wouldn't matter if he could anyway, because it was probably in Spanish - but what he witnessed was hot. The chemistry between them was undeniable.

"How did you know Clara?" he asked Sonny. "Before all this. I know she said you killed Antonio. Clearly that didn't happen."

"She was Antonio Perea's wife."

"What?" 

"She still is, I guess. You can't divorce a dead man. That's why I recognized her. We met a few times over business pleasantries. It's normal in this culture to show off your beautiful wife to your associates. When Bucho shot Antonio, he told me he did it because Clara was WSB. He said Antonio was helping her bring down the organization. So he put a bullet in his brother. Bucho also assured me Clara didn't make off with any incriminating evidence against our organizations."

"His wife?" 

"Yep. They were in love. Blindly, madly, passionately in love. Real Latin love."

"What does that mean?" Julian felt all those things for Alexis. He didn't need to be Latin for all that.

"Antonio was, or is, a calm, sensible man. A businessman. Cunning, calculated, and contained. Unless that woman was around. They had large public fights, that usually ended in passionate reconciliations. She made him crazy. She also made him deliriously happy."

"Did Antonio know she was WSB?"

"I assumed so. He took a bullet for it."

"But he didn't die, and now he's running the family business under a false identity..."

"What are you getting at?" 

"Do you think he betrayed her to his brother? If so, she could be walking into a death trap." Julian was suddenly very worried for his friend. For some reason, he never comprehended she was risking her life in all this.

"If she's WSB, she's completely aware of what she could be walking into. Honestly, Jules, I'm more concerned about where her loyalty will lie once her desperado turns on the Latin charm."

"You think she'll turn on us?" It pissed Julian off that Sonny was questioning her loyalty.

"I think her love for him is stronger than her love for you."

"That might be the case, but her love for him is not stronger than her need for justice for Kristina."

"Here's hoping. But if she betrays us. She's dead, Jules." Julian could see Sonny fingering his gun in the holster. If she betrayed them, Julian would let him kill her.

"She's on our side," was all he could bring himself to say.

 

_________________________________________

 

"This is just like any other dance," Clara told herself. 

Only this wasn't like any other dance. This was a dance for her presumed dead husband. In public. And she was manipulating him to get to someone else. A husband who might have tried to have her killed. Who had a murderous brother who probably wanted her dead.

She could still feel his fingers on her face and his arm around her waist. God, the man was beautiful. It would be all too easy to allow herself to get lost in him. She even planned on it. He would notice if she wasn't in one hundred percent. 

She looked out the side of the curtain. He was sitting next to his father. Enrique was watching the dancing girls with a adolescent, perverted expression. Antonio tapped his foot restlessly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Clara rolled her eyes at the disgusting habit. He put it between his lips in that sexy way he always had with just his thumb and forefinger. He fired up the lighter. About halfway to the cigarette, he seemed to think better of what he was doing, and blew out the lighter from the side of his mouth. He grabbed the cigarette and took an unlight pull before throwing it down on the table in an irritable huff.

Clara couldn't help but smile. It was her Antonio. He knew how much she hated kissing him with smoke on his breath. She cringed at the state his lungs after three years of her absence. 

She loved that he was probably thinking of kissing her. 

His heel was tapping away under the leg that couldn't hold still. He shot the rest of his tequila.

He was as nervous as she was.

"¡Mujer! ¿Estás listo?" said the stage hand.

"Si, Señor. Estoy listo."

"Buena elección de canciones. A los hombres les gusta esa canción."

She nodded.

The lights went out and curtain opened.

The lights were programed to flash with the sound of the beat. She'd spent hours this morning working on it. She twirled slow pirouettes to the building rhythm. The sultry sounds of the music and the soulful voice of the singer rose up. She stopped on point and sashayed to stand directly in front of her target. 

He was sitting back, trying to appear relaxed, though Clara could see the tension of his muscles. She twirled around him, letting her hand trace the length of his shoulders. His muscles hardened under her hand. She spun around the rest of the chair and landed in his lap. She ran a hand up his arm and shoulder,then tangled it in his hair. She gave it a firm tug.

He grabbed her, one hand around her waist, the other on her leg. His grip was strong and possessive. Their eyes bore into each other. 

Her other hand caressed his face. She ran her fingers down his throat, down to his chest, still partly exposed from her unbuttoning him at the bar. 

She turned her body outward, still sitting on his lap. His hands now on her hips as she faced away from him. She spread her legs on either side of his, she rested her hands on his knees in front of her, and she arched her back, forcing her bottom to press into his pelvis. His hands pulled her in tighter and she felt his hips lift into her. She grinded against him. 

She sat up in his lap, lifted her hair off her shoulders, and looked back at him to unzip her dress, just as she did to Julian all those months ago. Only Antonio wasn't afraid to touch her as Julian was. Antonio ran his hands up her back. He pulled the zipper all the way down to her bottom, dragging his fingers on her skin the whole way. The dress held on only by the flimsy clasp at the top. He put his hands inside the dress and caressed her back. His hands ran over the corset and up over her bare shoulders. 

His fingers hooked the neckline of the dress and yanked it open, breaking the clasp and ripping the dress.

Clara stood, surprised. The remains of her dress hung at her hips. Rocking her hips back and forth, the rest of the dress fell to the floor, where she flicked it to the side with her stiletto.

She looked over her shoulder and a smug smile was on his face. He was teasing her. 

She danced for him. There may have been a hundred people in the room, but she danced only for him. 

She could see the erection in his pants, and wanted to tease him in return. She dropped to her knees in front of him. With a hand on each of his legs, she made a wave-like motion with her body bringing her face close to the zipper holding the erection back. She locked eyes with him as she brought her body up again in another wave, dragging his erection along her torso, from her chest to her pelvis. The smug look on his face was gone. He was biting his cheek in agony. 

She turned to give him her backside to admire, bending in front of him. Rocking it back and forth. She felt a sharp sting on the right side of her ass. His spank made her arch her back. She felt his hand on her hip. He pulled it around, spinning her into him. She landed back on his lap, on her knees, straddling him. 

His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her to his mouth. He kissed her, inhaled her, tried to swallow her whole.

It was him. It was gloriously him. That kiss was painfully familiar. His moans of pleasure, the flicks of his tongue, the touch of his hands; she felt them a thousand times before. 

She pressed her body into him, unable to resist thrusting her hips against him. One of his hands dropped to her ass and guided her rhythmic movement with a handful of flesh.

She felt something just under her breast, putting pressure on her abdomen. Something small and hard between their bodies. She reached down and yanked open the rest of his shirt. She pulled herself away from his greedy lips. She looked down at his bare chest and saw what was causing the discomfort. On the chain around his neck was his dark, tungsten wedding band. 

Anger filled her. He tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away. He tried again and she pulled away again. She yanked the chain off his neck. She put the ring on her thumb and looked back up at him.

His face was rabid with need. Why would he be wearing this? He must still love her. How dare he hurt her when he loved her so much? How dare he lie to her, and push her away? How dare he leave her in the alley to die?

She pulled her hand back and slapped him. He flinched only for a second, staring at her in shock. 

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her forcefully to his mouth. She bit down on his lip. He didn't let up. He kept kissing, and she couldn't stop herself from doing the same. Her arms were around his neck again. Her thighs squeezing around him. 

In the midst of the passion, she felt him yank at the mask on her face. 

She felt him stand up with her legs still around him. A wall slammed against her back, but her head was protected by his hands. His erection was right at her opening, blocked only by her dainty thong and the zipper on his pants.

When the song ended, he rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see her without the mask for the first time.

There was so much pain in his expression, Clara hugged him tight to make it go away. She clung to him as the lights came back on.

The lights seemed to startle him. He stood her on her own feet. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He started yelling instructions at his guards, who moved immediately. Before Clara realized they were leaving, his arm was around her and he was half carrying her out the front door and placing her in his waiting car.


	38. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

 

"What the hell just happened?" said Julian. 

"That was a lapdance?" asked Sonny.

"That was foreplay."

"Foreplay? That was all but penetration." 

"So, it's definitely Antonio." 

Sonny nodded.

"Wow," said Julian. "That was intense. It think I get what you mean by the Latin passion thing."

Sonny chuckled.

"What we just saw," said Julian, "that was more than lust...hell, that was more than love. That man would do anything for her. I'm starting to wonder if he already has."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, man. When Olivia was threatening Alexis, I'd've done anything to save her. Anything. The look Antonio's eyes. He's desperate for her. I know that feeling. Maybe what he did before was his attempt to save her life. It sounds like his brother is just as crazy as Liv."

"You think Antonio is working with Bucho because Bucho threatened to kill Clara?" said Alexis.

"It doesn't seem unreasonable."

"What if he refuses to help her get Kristina? After seeing that, do you think she can put a gun to his head and threaten to kill him?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, the Lena I knew would do anything to save Kristina. But I don't know this girl. And I especially don't know her with him."

Sonny nodded. He checked his phone. "Max is ready to take us back to the apartment."

"Fuck, another night of waiting."

"You think this is hard for you?"

Sonny went to pour himself another drink.

 

____________________________________________

 

She lay in his bed watching his chest rise and fall. With each exhale the rate was deeper and slower than the last. His eyes fluttered trying to stay open. 

The last hour was a blur. She remembered the the car ride; that's where the sex started. She didn't remember how she got to Antonio's suite in the mansion. But she remembered more sex when they got there. 

She was a bit delirious. She was ready to sleep, cuddled in his arms. 

This couldn't be real. She must be stuck in some beautifully torturous fantasy. She ran her fingers down the side of his face. His skin was warm and smooth. The color a sun-kissed brown. Light emanated from him, like a fire burned deep inside.

His chest vibrated a hum of contentment at her touch. A tendril of jet-black hair fell over his face. She placed it behind his ear.

"How tender you've become, my flower," he said.

She ached at such beautiful words said in his rumbling, deep voice. His tongue caressed the words of a language foreign to him, wrapping itself around each sound before they left his lips with a kiss.

She noticed a contented hum leaving her own body without permission. Her nakedness pressed against his.

"My body is at war with itself," he said smirking.

"Hmm?"

"Your touch is both calming and arousing. I don't know whether to sleep or make love to you again."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Who was this man next to her? Antonio, with certainty. But who was he? Not the man she thought she married.

No matter who he was, she'd have to betray him. 

She slowed her breathing that threatened to race out of control. She opened her eyes. He was staring at her, confused.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Orquídea."

"I don't want to think right now."

"But you are thinking, and it is making you unhappy." The thought of her unhappiness seemed to genuinely disconcert him.

"Then I will stop thinking."

"Let me take away the painful thoughts."

He rolled over her, propping himself on his elbows, his hands sliding through her hair, cradling her head. She felt every bit of his naked body tangled with hers. His dark, brown eyes were nearly black, and they bore into hers as if trying to see the secrets inside. He bent to kiss her gently.

He whispered, "Su cara es más hermosa que las orquídeas de mi tierra natal, y usted es tan gentil y volátil como los pétalos de esa flor perfecta."

A whimper escaped her lips. Her body pressed itself upward against him. His hands tightened in her hair and his mouth covered hers. Their tongues danced without need for air. He was inside her again.

Tears dropped from her eyes. She was overwhelmed with passion and desperation. She allowed herself to get lost in him one more time. 

 

_________________________________________

 

He was asleep now. Her heart strained as she got out of bed. She walked the familiar path to the large closet. She'd find a pair of his sweats and tie them tight. 

When she opened the door, her knees buckled. The weight of her heart pulling her to the floor. She steadied herself on the door frame. She slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles. 

Her old clothes lined half the closet. Purposefully ignoring her brain's suggestions for their continued existence in this space, she opened her drawers and found undergarments. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She found him clothes, as well.  
She tried not to think of the pain he might feel at her betrayal. She tried to focus on his impending anger. He may even try to kill her. She didn't really know him anymore. 

The Desert Eagle, his enormous handgun, was resting on his nightstand. It seemed as ethereal as it's master. It was a gift from his father. Antonio always complained it was too showy and clunky for a useful day-to-day weapon, but he always carried it anyway.   
A testament to his love for the old man.

She wondered if she'd be able to handle the recoil on the weapon. She wasn't ready for the weight when she picked it up. She turned it over with her wrist getting used to the heavy metal. She checked the chamber for a round and made sure it was loaded. The sound was louder than she anticipated.

"What do you plan on doing with that, mi flor?"

She managed to conceal her surprise. She looked at Antonio. He was lying in bed, his eyes trained on hers.

"Hopefully nothing."

Clara brought the weapon up to hold with both hands. She pointed it at him. He didn't flinch.

"I must say, you have surprised me," he said. "I do not surprise easily anymore."

Clara took a deep breath. She wondered if she would survive the hour.

"What is it you want from me, my darling? What was the purpose for this elaborate farce? Money? Information? Revenge? Your theatrics were all for naught, flower. You can have it. Anything you like. You don't need that weapon. Unless shooting me is your desire."

"Did you not think I'd ever find out? Did you think I'd hear of Mateo and just accept a twin brother you never told me of?"

"I counted on it."

What was that supposed to mean? She held the gun steady.

"Why are you here holding a gun at your husband's head?"

She thought of Julian. She cocked the weapon, solidifying her resolve.

"I need a girl."

"A what?" She'd surprised him again.

"I need to find a girl. She was taken."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "One of my brother's acquisitions?"

She nodded.

"Who is she to you?" he asked.

"No one."

"Then why risk your life?"

"She is important to someone I care about."

He narrowed his eyes. His voice dangerous. "A man?" 

She nodded.

"Do you love this man?"

"Yes. But not in the way you think."

"What other way can you love a man?!" he pounded a fist into the bed. It startled her.

She shook her head, "Where does Bucho keep the girls?"

He exhaled, probably trying to get the idea of her with another man out of his head. "Different locations," he spat.

"How can I find her?"

"Tell me her name."

"Will you harm her?"

"You know I don't harm little girls."

"I don't know anything. I never knew you."

"You know me better than anyone, Orquídia."

"I don't know anything. Children are hurt by your business."

"Not by my hand."

"By your brother's?"

"I am not my brother."

"But you allow him to run his business. How many children have been taken from their homes? How many have been drugged? Raped? Killed? All for money or entertainment."

"I am not my brother," he whispered again.

"How should I know who you are?"

"Tu estas mi esposa!"

"I am no one."

He growled. "You think me some monster?"

"How can I find her?"

"Answer my question!"

"I don't know! I don't know you! I was left for dead in an alley! That's all I know!"

"What do mean?"

"The men who came after me beat me until the blood filling my lungs poured out of my mouth! They left me helpless and dying in a filthy alley."

"Dios mio." He dropped his head in his hands. "Give me this girl's name. I will find her for you."

"How can I trust you?"

"I am not the one who pulled a gun on you."

Clara considered her options. "I will tell you who she is, but if you try anything to harm her, I will kill you."

"I would expect no less from my little spy. May I get dressed, please?"

She tossed him the clothes. He stood exposing himself to her. 

"I see you found your things," he said.

She nodded, refusing to ask why they were still there. 

"May I ask," he continued, "was it painful to bed me? To make me think you still loved me? When all you wanted was this girl?"

She didn't answer. 

"Or do you still love your husband?"

Her heart ached to run to him. "Put on your clothes," she said.

He took his time putting them on. He spoke again when he was dressed.

"Tell me who she is."

"Her name is Kristina. Kristina Corinthos-Davis."

She saw recognition in his face.

"You know who she is?"

He nodded, "Of course I know who she is. How on Earth did you get involved with that family?"

"Where is she?"

"Tell me who you are in love with. Corinthos?"

"Of course, not. Up until a few days ago, I thought he killed you."

"Then who is this man?"

"I told you. My love for him is not like that. Stop with your jealousy. Besides, you made me think you were dead."

"Who is he to you?"

"I don't owe you explanations!"

He sat back on the bed, defeated. "You are right, of course."

"Where is she?"

"The Corinthos girl is here."

"Here? In the house?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

"In Bucho's quarters."

Her heart sank.

"Why is she in your brother's quarters?"

"You know the answer to that question." She gave him threatening look. "Bucho is having his way with her." Her heart dropped. That monster.

Antonio continued, "He got word she and Corinthos's niece were minimally guarded at her apartment. He sent men to take them for revenge. They only got the one. You see, Corinthos is breaking our contracts. Bucho wanted him to suffer."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Your brother took her to get back at Sonny?

"Yes."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I see you know it's not. The girl and Corinthos have enemies in the Chinese and some other organizations. Bucho is attempting to win favor with them."

"You allowed this to happen?"

"I run only our legitimate businesses."

"But you profit from his kidnapping and sex-trafficking."

"I don't take my brother's money."

"No, you just launder it!"

"I have no choice!"

"You keep his secrets and enable his crimes."

"Of that I am guilty."

"Your brother is crazy, you know that? This girl is important to three very powerful and dangerous families."

"Three families?"

"Corinthos. The Jerome family. And the Cassadines. There will be blood for this. There will be war."

"The Jeromes and the Cassadines, tambien. Dios mio, Bucho, you fool."

"Claro que si."

She peered at him over the barrel of the gun. "I want Kristina, now."

He nodded. "She will be in Bucho's room. He wanted to make sure the vengeance was handled personally. They will probably be sleeping."

"How do you know they're sleeping?"

"Because my brother has taken to indulging in the heroin he uses to sedate his girls. His nights end early these days."

Clara tried not to think of what horrors Kristina had been through, but thoughts of beatings, rapes, and forced drug use intruded into her mind. 

"Flower, you will follow me. Put that cuete away so none of the guards see you with it."

Clara hesitated. Every natural instinct in her told her to trust this man. Her husband. But fear made her pause. 

She put the gun behind her back in her waistband under the t-shirt. The bulky gun was uncomfortable there, but it was hidden.

They stepped into the hall. A guard was outside Antonio's door. Antonio put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Conseguir el cadillac listo y aparcado por la puerta lateral," he told the guard. "Llegaremos rápidamente, tal vez con una multitud hostil siguiendo detrás."

"Segura que si, jefe."

The guard left striding down the hall. Antonio led Clara to the other side of the mansion. In the back corner stood two more guards by a door. 

"Necesito hablar con mi hermano, ahorita!"

One of the guards opened the door and waved them through. Antonio made sure they closed the door behind him

The room was filthy. It was just as large as Antonio's room, but it looked like an earthquake hit. Where Antonio's room was impeccably tidy, this was a dump. There were clothes, empty tequila bottles, and plates of half-eaten food. Clara saw needles, spoons, lighters, and heroin in several places in the room. 

Most disturbing were the bodies littered on the bed and floor. Most seemed to be alive, but a few she thought were questionable. None of them awake or alert enough to care they were there.

She slowly maneuvered around the room. She looked for a girl approximating Kristina's height and build. 

"Mi flor," Antonio nodded for Clara to follow. She sidestepped bodies and garbage to make it to his side. "This is her."

Clara saw a young thing curled up in a ball in the corner. It was hard to look at her. She was passed out with a needle hanging out of her arm. Dried blood was caked in her hair. Bruises, cuts, and sores were all over her body. She wore almost insignificant lingerie. Her face was swollen and unrecognizable. 

Clara got on the floor next to her.

"Kristina? Krissy, sweetheart, is that you?"

She felt for a pulse. It was faint and slow, but it was there. She put her cheek to the girl's mouth. Her breathing was nearly absent.

"She needs Narcan," said Clara.

"¡Guardias, necesitamos el Naloxone!" yelled Antonio. 

One of the guards came running to Antonio's side. Apparently, the need for the drug was common enough in this house that the guards kept the nasal spray in their pocket.

"¡La nina, ahorita!"

Clara heard some of the other people stirring in the room with all the commotion. 

She held the girl tight as the guard bent over her face, holding her chin in one hand and the spray in the other. He unceremoniously shoved it up her nose and gave her a spray. 

It seemed to have some minimal effect. The girl's face was swollen from all the beatings she endured over the last 48 hours, but Clara could see the slits of her eyes open. Moaning was coming from her mouth.

"Kristina? Is that you, Krissy?"

"Yes," the word seemed painful to get out.

The guard stood up straight and spoke to Antonio, "¿Qué es esto, señor?"

"¡Usted no tiene ningún negocio que me pregunta, Baboso!"

"Perdóname, señor. No quise ofender." 

"Ven aca."

The guard approached Antonio cautiously. Antonio walked around the man and stood directly behind him. Antonio was a tall man who stood looking down at his prey.

"Deberías haber sabido que no debías hacer preguntas y mantienes la boca cerrada," said Antonio.

Clara noticed a knife in Antonio's hand. Before she had a chance to wonder where he got it from, Antonio slit the man's throat from behind. The man dropped to the floor, blood pooling around his face.

"Ven," he nodded to Clara.

Clara sat for a moment in shock, then she found her wits.

"Krissy, honey, we have to move you, ok?"

Antonio bent to help her raise Kristina to her feet. Clara tried to take all her weight. Kristina's arm was around her neck, and Clara's arm was around her waist. She knew she couldn't carry her this way very long. She put her back down.

Antonio found a t-shirt from Bucho's dresser and Clara helped him put it on Kristina.

"Flower, I am going bring the other guard in. He is very loyal to my brother. He will not let us leave with the girl. He will need to be killed. We need to get back to other side of the house where I have a car waiting."

Clara nodded. She looked over the the bed, and realized Bucho was lying there with one of the girls. She didn't look older than fourteen. Clara thought about the Eagle in her waistband. 

Kristina was almost dead to the world and Clara needed to keep a careful eye on her, which was the only thing that stopped her from killing that man. The gun might also draw too much attention. 

But there were other ways she could bleed him out...

Antonio called in the guard. He waited behind the door until the guard came into the room. Antonio came up behind the guard and slit his throat just as he did the first. The man dropped to the floor

Antonio unceremoniously swept Kristina off the floor and into his arms. He beckoned Clara to follow. 

In only a couple minutes they were to Antonio's side of the house. They went out a door that led to a courtyard. Through the courtyard there was a large gate. Antonio's men were waiting, holding the gate open. On the other side was a black Cadillac.

Clara opened the back door for Antonio to put Kristina inside. Antonio turned to his guards after setting her down. "Mis hombres necesitan salir de la casa antes de que la gente de Bucho se entere de lo que hicimos."

"Sí Señor."

Antonio looked back to Clara. "Get in with her. I'll drive."

Clara listened. Antonio drove off quickly. Clara looked behind to make sure no one was following. She turned her attention to Kristina, who was leaning against her. 

"Krissy, how are you?"

Kristina just looked at her in fear and pain.

"We're helping you, ok?"

Kristina did her best to find her voice, "Who are you?"

"My name is Clara."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Julian asked me to."

"Julian?"

She noticed Antonio glare at her in the mirror.

"Yes. We're taking you to him."

"Will my mom be there?"

"No, Julian wouldn't let her come."

"Amor," Antonio called from the front. "Do you have a place to go?"

"La Tienda Máscara en Calle de Otoño.


	39. Rendezvous

Rendezvous

 

Antonio carried Kristina to the door. Clara rushed in front of him to hold it open. He carried her through, then followed Clara through the shop and to the stairs in the back that led to the apartment. 

Clara threw open the apartment door. She saw Julian pacing in the small space on the other side of the bed. Sonny was sitting on the couch. When she entered Sonny jumped up and Julian stood still.

"Kristina!" said Sonny.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, baby."

Clara pulled a bag out from under the bed. Antonio lay Kristina carefully on the bed.

"Is she ok?" asked Julian.

"I think so," said Clara. "But I need to make sure there's no major injuries."

The bag Clara was emptying was a first aid kit on steroids. Clara anticipated Kristina might not be in good shape when the found her, so she prepared for the worst. She hoped they wouldn't need everything in there.

"Stay where I can see you, please," she told Antonio.

"I will not harm you, Flower. You must know that."

"Clara, I'll keep an eye on him," said Julian. He took out his 9mm and pointed it at Clara's husband.

"Antonio, give him your knife," she said.

Antonio rolled his eyes and handed over a gleaming silver knife. Clara looked pleading at Julian, willing him not to shoot her husband. Julian nodded.

"I'm here with you, Kristina," Sonny said, holding her hand. 

Clara used scissors to cut off the t-shirt they put on her. She saw both Julian and Sonny cringe at what was underneath. She didn't know if the reaction was to seeing the young girl dressed in Bucho's lingerie knowing what he must have done to her, or if it was to the blood and bruises the shirt was covering. She removed the bra and underwear, too. 

First, Clara cleaned all the blood off her skin, both fresh and dried. Then she checked for broken bones. She suspected a rib fracture, but her lungs sounded fine, so she didn't think they were punctured. Next, she cleaned and sutured several deep gashes before bandaging them with antibiotic ointment. Then, she wrapped her ribcage in a compression bandage. Antonio helped with lifting Kristina for the wrap. Last, she grabbed a bowl and washed the dried blood from Kristina's matted hair. Some of it would have to be cut off.

She gave Kristina two pills to take. Ibuprofen and an antibiotic. Clara wished she could take her to a hospital to start labs. The quicker they could start her on antivirals, if needed, the better.

Clara was exhausted by the time she finished, and so was Kristina. Clara was worried Kristina didn't get enough Narcan, but her lungs sounded stronger now than at the mansion. They would just have to monitor her. 

"Can you tell your bodyguard to stand down?" Antonio asked Clara. Julian still had his gun drawn. 

"The last time you left my sight, I ended up beaten and dying in an alleyway."

"Bucho promised you wouldn't be hurt."

"Don't worry, darling. They didn't hurt me nearly as bad as you did."

He cringed. "I deserve your anger."

"Yes, you do."

"May I ask, who is this man to you? I see he wears a ring. It is not yours, is it?"

Clara narrowed her eyes at Antonio. She wondered if his anger was because of some irrational possessiveness over his wife, or if he really cared.

"Fine, don't tell me. I need to go to the store."

"You're not going anywhere. I don't trust you."

"The child needs clothes and food. You should let me get her some."

His logic was sound.

"Did you bring money?"

Clara didn't remember him grabbing his wallet as they flew out the door.

"I keep certain necessities in all of my vehicles."

"Will they be able to find your car?"

"No, there is no GPS. I did not bring a phone, either."

Clara looked at her friend holding the firearm, "Julian, can you go with him?"

"Of course."

"Antonio, please do not betray me again. For the sake of the girl. She needs her mother."

His head dropped.

"You have my word, Clara. Whatever that is worth to you."

She nodded, not knowing the answer, but depending on him all the same. He and Julian left.

Kristina was already asleep, no doubt exhausted from the last several days. Morning light was shining through the window. Clara looked out and saw Antonio and Julian walking down the quiet street. She never thought she would see a sight like that.

She returned to Kristina's bedside. She checked her heartrate and breathing one more time before going to sit on the couch. Sonny had moved to the other side of the bed and was laying next to his daughter. He looked exhausted himself, and was drifting to sleep. 

She pulled out the Eagle and kept watch, part of her worrying Bucho's people may have followed them. She was praying for Antonio and Julian to return, peacefully, without incident. She forced herself to stay awake. She had only had about six hours of sleep in the last three days.

Her eyes flipped back and forth from the door to the window, waiting for some indication of Antonio's return or his betrayal.

 

________________________________________

 

Julian kept his gun trained on Antonio. It was concealed in his jacket pocket. It felt good to finally be doing something useful. He wished he could just go find what Kristina needed on his own, but Julian spoke none of the language and had no idea where to go.

Antonio was making purposeful strides in front of him. After they rounded a corner, Antonio slowed down. He turned to Julian. 

"Ven, Señor. Walk with me."

"No," said Julian.

"I see, you are just business."

He walk on. Julian never had interactions with the South Americans. He knew they were in bed with Corinthos, so he avoided them. He didn't understand the culture, and he didn't trust the man.

"My wife cares for you," said Antonio.

Julian said nothing.

"Why?"

Again, he said nothing.

"Did she give you that ring?"

Julian laughed. The poor bastard was torturing himself with fantasies of his wife's bigamy. 

"You think I am making jokes?"

"No. I'm laughing at how little you know your wife."

"Then inform me how you know her so well."

"No one knows her well."

"She risked her life at your request tonight. That says something about your relationship."

"Just because she's my friend, it doesn't mean I understand her. I just learned her identity two days ago."

"I see," now it was Antonio's turn to laugh. "She played her spy games on you, too?"

Julian didn't answer, but Antonio didn't need him to. He was still laughing.

"You see, my wife has a propensity to develop affection for the people she is supposed to be fooling."

"Is that what happened with you?"

"Si, señor. She was assigned to get me to do her bidding. I was not supposed to know of her treachery."

"What happened when you found out?"

"After a week of drinking, pouting, and tantruming, I finally realized it didn't matter. I was hers no matter her intentions."

Julian chuckled.

"And you, tambien?"

"Clara has protected my family and my interests with her life. When I found out who she was, there was little for me to feel betrayed about. Especially because I was asking her to help with Kristina."

"Who is the Corinthos girl to you? I do not know you, señor Jerome, but I did not think you were friendly with señor Corinthos."

"Kristina is my stepdaughter."

"What does that mean? Stepdaughter?"

"She is my wife's daughter with Sonny."

"So your wife is..."

"Alexis Davis."

"And you are happily married?"

"I'm not interested in sleeping with Clara if that is what you're asking. She's a friend."

"And does Clara feel the same about you?"

"As far as I know."

"Bien."

"And what about you, Perea? What are your intentions for her?"

"You sound like her papa, señor Julian," he pronounced it Hulian. "No one has more honest intentions for that woman than me."

"That's yet to be seen."

"I found your wife's child for her."

"She said she was going to force you by holding a gun to your head."

Antonio laughed, "And she did just that."

"So, your noble gesture means nothing. I'm still uncertain of you, and from what I see, so is Clara."

 

________________________________________

 

The scent of orchids filled her nose. Antonio woke her with fresh flowers every morning. Sometimes just the blooms floating in bowl next to the bed. Sometimes the petals thrown over her in her sleep. Sometimes the plant potted on her nightstand.  
She opened her eyes eagerly to see which colors he found for her this morning.

Her heart missed a beat. They were not at the mansion. They were at the apartment. 

"Kristina!"

"Shhhh, my darling. She needs the rest."

Antonio knelt in front of her. She could see Julian carrying bags to the table. Kristina hadn't moved from the bed. A large orchid was sitting on the coffee table.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I am not sure. We just arrived back. We were only gone thirty minutes."

She nodded, then jumped again. The Eagle was not in her hands. Her head turned to look for it.

"Orquídea, the gun is next to you on the table. It dropped from your lap. You should know better than to fall asleep with a firearm in your hand without the safety mechanism on."

She nodded again and put her face in her hands to try to clear away the sleep. She felt his hands running up and down her arms.

"Do you feel safe enough to rest with your...friend watching over you?"

She nodded a third time. She looked at Julian who was watching them.

"Good, I am exhausted, myself," said Antonio.

"Are you under the assumption you will be sleeping with me?"

"You are my wife. Is that not my right?"

"That's presumptuous."

"Presumptuous, que, que?" he chuckled arrogantly. 

"Do you think my dead husband keeps a placeholder in my bed?"

"Considering what we did only a couple of hours ago...yes, I think he does." 

"And do you think a man who's been dead for three years kept other men out of that bed?"

He lost all trace of humor from his face. His hand moved up to her jaw and held her face still.

"Do not speak of fucking other men in front of me, unless you want to see their throats slit in front of you."

Once the initial shock left her, the anger flooded in. She slapped his hand away. Then slapped his face. Twice. His head never moved, and she'd hit him hard. It angered her more. She struck again, but this time he caught her arm. She tried with the other hand and he caught that one, too.

"You invited anyone I want into my bed the moment you let me believe you'd never be back in. Don't threaten me again."

His mouth covered hers as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She fought him briefly before she joined him in the passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his long silky hair. She pulled him in tight, her legs wrapping around him.

"Did any of your lovers kiss you this way?" He said, kissing her again. "Like their world means nothing without your lips against theirs?" And again. "Like they were living in perpetual darkness without you?" And again. "Like you are only one that can give any light, any color, any life to his world?"

She didn't know how long they kissed, only that when she started crying he tried to kiss away the tears but more kept coming. With days of too little sleep, she finally lost control. Her face buried itself in his chest and her tears fell. He wrapped her up in his arms and spoke to her in his beautiful, rhythmic language.

"Llora por mí ... Déjame tomar tu dolor ... Lo siento te causé dolor ... Te amo ... Te adoro ... Déjame quitar el dolor ... déjame quitar tu dolor..."

He stroked his fingers through her hair and whispered over and over, "Te amo. Te adoro. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

When she finally calmed, she looked him in the eye and said, "Why did you do it to me? If you wanted out, you could have just asked."

"Cariña, you would not have believed me if I told you I didn't want you, because I could never mean such words. You would have known there was trouble."

"What was the trouble?"

"Bucho. Always Bucho."

Clara shook her head in confusion.

"He found out about you, amor," he said. Her hand flew her to mouth in shock. He continued, "Which means he knew I was helping you. He wanted to make an example of us. Padre convinced him to let us live. This was the only way."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Si, mi alma. I know you've lost faith in me. I know I did this to you. But there was no other way to keep you alive. I could not bear a world without you in it."

She cried into him again. He took her sobs and her tears. He whispered words of love and adoration... "mi linda...hermosa...amada," and she found herself believing them.

At some point, he lifted her up and lay on the couch. He placed her on top of him. She stared into his eyes until her lids grew heavy. When she could no longer keep them open she put her lips on his and kissed him until she could stay awake no longer.


	40. A Spade is a Spade

A Spade is a Spade

 

He needed to call Alexis, but he was afraid to wake anyone. Kristina and Clara needed the rest, and he had no interest in being awake with the other men in the room.

But his love for Alexis trumped any of those other concerns. He dialed her number. It barely rang before she picked up.

"Julian? Did you find her?"

"We've got her, sweetheart," he whispered. "She's here with us."

"Thank God! Is she hurt?"

Julian couldn't lie. "Yes, Alexis. She probably has a broken rib. She needed some stitches."

"Oh God, what happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She's resting."

"How did you get her?"

"It was Clara. She had an inside man. They got her out together."

"When are you coming home? Is it safe for her to travel?"

"I'm not sure. Sonny said he found us a way home. Everyone is asleep but me right now. When they wake I can give you more information."

"Thank you, Julian. Thank you for saving my baby."

"I wish I could take credit, but I've been sitting helpless for days."

"No, you found Lena, or Clara, or whoever she is."

Julian didn't feel comfortable with the gratitude, so he changed the subject. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm ok."

"How are you doing in Wyndemere?"

"I hate it here."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"There is a plus side."

"Oh?"

"My brother didn't kill my nephew.

"He's alive?"

"Yes, I found Nikolas in Paris."

"I'm so happy for you, Alexis."

"I can honestly say I'm happy. I'm getting my daughter and my nephew back within days of each other."

"That's amazing, sweetheart."

"Ok, I can tell you're trying not to wake everyone with your hushed voice. I want Kristina to rest."

"That's a good idea." 

"I love you, Julian. I can't thank you enough."

"I love you, too. I'll have Kristina call when she's awake."

Julian sighed deeply, pleased Alexis was happy. That woman had no idea the importance her happiness played in his existence. Now he just needed to make sure he and Kristina returned home to her.

Julian felt his eyes getting heavy again. His sleep cycle was completely messed up the last two days. He decided to make a pot of coffee to keep him awake. He still didn't trust Antonio, even though Clara evidently made her decision. 

It must be that desperado Latin charm Sonny was talking about. Julian was trying not to listen, but the words he was hearing that man tell Clara were beautiful. And those were the English words. He could only imagine what was said in Spanish.

Julian stood guard over the party. Literally. There was no place for him to sit. He laughed to himself about the strangeness of this group of people. This was not a bunch he imagined he'd ever be traveling with.

He found an uncomfortable spot on the floor where he could keep an eye on the door, Antonio, and Kristina. He filled the hours with whatever work could be done from his cell phone. He messaged Pete regarding various headlines and layout options for The Press. Pete sent him applications to review for reporters. A few of his other subsidiaries needed his response to some emails. When he ran out of work that could be done on his cell phone, he read news headlines, finished a novel he'd read most of in prison, and started playing a game called fairway solitaire. 

All was quiet except for an occasional groan of pain from Kristina or snore from Sonny. In the quiet, Julian wondered when his future problems would consist choosing between an 8 and 9 iron on a golf course rather than these life-and-death situations all the time.

 

________________________________________

 

Kristina was the first to wake several hours later. Her movement and moans of pain woke her father. Julian always thought Sonny's best qualities were related to his parenting. To clarify, Julian didn't think Sonny was a good parent (particularly to his niece, Avery), but his children made him better than the jerk he was without them.

Julian helped Sonny feed, water, and medicate Kristina. He noticed Clara slept through it all. Antonio was awake, caressing her hair and stroking her back. He would kiss and nuzzle her forehead gentle enough to let her sleep, but frequent enough to satisfy his impulses.

"Julian?" said Kristina.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I call my mom?"

"Of course. She's waiting to hear from you. I told her you'd be calling when you got some rest."

Julian took out his phone and dialed Alexis.

"Julian?" The sound of Alexis's voice over the phone gave him head-to-toe pleasure.

"Hi, Alexis. I've got someone here asking for her mom."

"Oh thank God."

Julian handed the phone to Kristina.

"Hi, Mom...I'm fine...Dad and Julian are taking care of me...I have everything I need...I don't know, the people who saved me are resting. I think we're waiting for them to wake up before we'll know more...Thank you, Mom...I will...Don't worry, they're doing a great job...You're not being a bother...I love you, too. Bye, Mom."

Kristina handed Julian the phone.

"Hi," said Julian.

"Is she really ok?"

"I think so, but it's a little soon to tell."

"She sounds awful. How bad is it, really?"

Julian moved away from Kristina to the farthest part of the room. That put him near the front door and the sofa.

"She went through a lot, sweetheart. She has minor injuries everywhere, and a couple of bigger injuries that are going to need more care when we get home. I heard Clara talking about needing labwork as soon as we get back in town."

"Labs? Oh my God...was she..?"

Julian tensed, wanting so badly to hide the truth, but remembering his promises. "I think so, honey. She was drugged, too. Heroin," he whispered.

"So she was tortured for two days straight?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"What else, Julian? What else do I need to know?"

He kept his voice as low as he could, "She's bruised all over. I can hardly recognize her." Julian listened to Alexis sob, each one breaking his heart worse than the last.

"She sounds hopeful this morning. A little worried, but hopeful."

"That's something."

"And she survived."

"That is everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay Clara."

"Leave that to me, sweetheart."

"Thank you for making this all happen."

"I love you, Alexis. I love you so much. Please, keep yourself safe. Stay on your guard. You never know what could happen at Wyndemere."

"No one knows that better than I. I love you, too, Julian. Take care of my baby girl. And be safe."

"Goodbye."

When Julian turned around, Antonio was standing next to him. Antonio gave him a pat on the back and said in a quiet voice, "Your devotion is evident."

Julian just nodded. 

Antonio made his way to the bathroom. Clara still lay sleeping on the sofa. He looked at the woman that was someone else a few days ago. He and his friend had a few things to sort through when all of this was over.

When Antonio came back into the room, Sonny stood and walked to him, extending his hand. Antonio shook it warmly.

"You are no longer Mateo?"

"No, that name has lost its usefulness. It was only meant to keep Clara from danger. She has, of course, run right back into it."

"Evidentemente."

"I must apologize, amigo."

"For what, exactly?"

"For not divulging my brother's activities all these years. As our business relationship progressed, so did my brother's hold on me."

"I understand, my friend. When you allow yourself to care for someone, cowards like your brother use that against you. He did the same thing to me."

"Gracias."

"You're welcome. And I need to thank you, too. I can't begin to comprehend the risk you took getting my daughter away from Bucho."

"I only..."

A shocked intake of breath to his left startled Julian. Clara looked panicked. Julian made to move toward her, but three brief strides was all it took for Antonio to kneel in front of her. His hands were cupping her face.

"¿Orquídea, que pasó?"

She looked like she was trying to orient herself.

"Yo solo...Te habías ido."

"I didn't leave, mi flor. I am here. Never again, amor."

He wrapped her up in his arms to comfort her. Julian's longing for Alexis only increased watching the intimate moment between two lovers.

When Clara calmed, she went to the restroom. Julian waited for her by the door. When she came out, he asked, "Can I have a word?"

"Of course." She stepped back into the bathroom. Julian followed her in. He left the door open purposefully. He didn't want to antagonize her husband. "What's up, boss."

Julian pulled Clara in for a hug. He felt himself tear up. He waited until the threat of those tears falling left before he let go.

"Thanks, kid," he said. "How do I pay you back?"

"Like this," she said. "That's what being a friend is about right? Doing things for the people you care about, just because you care about them, not because you want some favor in the future."

Julian nodded. "Alright, I accept that under one condition."

"Hmm?"

"That if you need anything, you come to me first."

"Deal."

She patted him on the shoulder and moved to leave.

"One more thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"Your husband."

"What about him?"

"I don't want to sound like a hovering parent..."

"But you don't trust him?"

"No, it's not that. Well, no, I don't trust him, because I don't know him. He hurt you pretty bad before. I'm afraid he might do it again. And before you point it out, I know what a hypocrite it makes me. I did terrible things to my family to comply with a homicidal sibling. But..."

"But you're worried about me."

He nodded.

"Julian, why do you think Alexis started drinking when you did what you did to her?"

"Because I ruined her life."

"No, I don't think so. I think she drank because she loved you in spite of what happened and she felt guilty, and confused, and terribly sad. She drank to numb herself. She couldn't reconcile the dissonance of her two experiences of you. The booze was a way to avoid having to do that. Then the drinking turned into it's own beast."

"What's your point?"

"The point is, Alexis knew who you were to your soul. Your behavior on the docks that night went against fundamental truths of her reality. The reason it was impossible for someone as insightful and intelligent as Alexis to see you as this terrible man, was because you never were that man. It was an act. A farce. She knew you better than anyone else."

"You're saying you know Antonio better than anyone else? That he can't be a bad man because you, like Alexis, would know otherwise."

She nodded. "You don't have to trust him. But you can trust me. I know his soul."

"You I can trust."

"Good. Now let's figure out how to get home."

 

__________________________________________

 

Sonny's way home was through a cargo ship run by some mobster out of California. Sonny said they went back a long way and the guy was a solid ally. The ship was actually in Baja, but took a detour south. A small boat would take them out to meet the ship. Antonio didn't think the shipowner was connected to Bucho in any way, so Clara agreed to the plan.

The hardest part of their evacuation was not staying safely away from Bucho or his men. It was transporting Kristina who was in pain anytime she moved. Anytime she breathed, for that matter. Clara reluctantly decided the best thing to do was to give her some more opiates so the pain wouldn't prevent their escape. 

The drive couldn't have been more uncomfortable. Max returned the vehicle they rented, so there were six of them (Julian, Clara, Antonio, Kristina, Sonny, and Max) in Antonio's Cadillac. Max, Kristina, and Sonny in the back. Antonio drove, with Clara next to him, and Julian at the window. They had to drive from Quito to San Lorenzo to catch their first boat. That was a four and a half hour drive on a good day.

Clara wished they could just hop a plane out of dodge, but honestly, it wasn't too horrible riding between her long, lost husband and her newfound best friend.

Julian dozed for a while. Clara hadn't realized he stayed up to keep watch while they slept. She wondered if it had more to do with his worries about Antonio than Bucho.

Antonio's hand rested on Clara's leg as he drove. Her hand stroked his hair. Her heart pattered with anticipation of what she planned on doing to him when they got any spare moment of privacy. In her younger days, she may not have even waited for that. She settled for whispering dirty promises in his ear, in Spanish, of course, for some degree of privacy. Antonio's only reaction to her dirty talk was a twitching eye, a clenched jaw, and tight squeezes of her thigh, until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"¡Cállate mujer! ¡Me estás haciendo perder la cabeza!" he whispered in harsh tones.

She chuckled at his discomfort.

"Espere hasta que consiga tiempo a solas con su boca del crudo," he said. She realized she better stop teasing him. His vengeance would be just as torturous.

"Fine," she said, pulling away from him. "You must have gotten used to your empty bed."

A disturbing thought crossed her mind.

"It was empty, right?"

He looked irritably at her, "¿Qué piensas?"

"How should I know? I thought you were dead. Three years is a long time."

"No he tocado a otra mujer desde que conocí a una loca en Ayangue hace seis años."

She smiled, believing him that he remained faithful to her. 

"¿Y tu?" he asked. Her heart dropped thinking of Curtis. He took her silence for confirmation. "Chingada madre," he grumbled.

Realizing he misunderstood, she corrected him in a hushed voice, "No, my love, I haven't. It's been a long three years."

She saw his hands relax on the steering wheel and his face soften.

"Then why the hesitation?"

"I almost. But I didn't."

His grip tightened again.

"What stopped you?"

"You."

"Good."

"You know, some husbands would want their wives to move on if they died. They would want them to be happy."

"Well, I'm not that husband. And I'm not dead."

"Then you're lucky I have difficulty letting go."

He laughed. 

"Who is this man's boat we are hitching a ride on?"

"Cristian Hernandez," said Antonio. "He runs some territories in California."

"He's an old friend of mine," said Sonny. "He owes me a great deal. Hitching a ride on a boat is nothing to him."

"What did you do to have him so indebted to you?" asked Clara.

"I helped him get his territories."

"How did you do that?"

"By removing his predecessor."

"Who was his predecessor?"

"Jesus Sanchez. A throwback to the old days. Jerome probably knows more about him than me."

Clara's voice dropped, "Julian?"

"He was in control before Hernandez. Hernandez took over territory in the Bay Area since, what? The mid-nineties?"

"Sanchez? From the Bay? Where in the Bay?"

"The South Bay. He was an ally of my father in the 80's."

Clara felt herself shaking. Antonio grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. He whispered, "Clara."

"So Corinthos, you took out Jesus Sanchez. Then, this Cristian Hernandez took over the South Bay in the 90's?"

Corinthos stayed quiet.

"That sums it up," said Julian. He was looking at Clara uncertainly. Clara watched her vision narrow. She heard her teeth grind together, but her voice was low and cool. "I thought Frank Smith killed Jesus Sanchez?"

"Sonny was Frank Smith's man."

"Your lips are a little loose, Julian," said Sonny.

Clara's breath left her. She tried to remember how to breath, but all she could do was shake.

"Orquídea. Calma."

She smoldered with anger. Her anger with Corinthos was nothing to the anger at herself for not putting it together before. 

Julian's mouth was hanging open. He must have put it together from what she told him about her father. And the last name. He grabbed her clenched hand on the seat next to him. He squeezed it tight.

Clara caught Sonny's eye in the rearview mirror. He was stone faced. Clara's eye twitched.

"Pull over," she quietly demanded.

"No," said Antonio.

"You can't expect me to stay in this car."

"You must. Bucho is looking for you."

"You can't expect me to get on that boat."

"I can, and you will."

She shook her head. 

"What about Kristina?" Julian whispered.

She shook her head, "Julian..."

"I know," he said. "But Alexis needs her daughter."

"I need to get out of this car."

"Bucho will kill you. We need to get back home alive. All of us."

"Do you think Bucho scares me? Do you think any of these two-bit mobsters scare me?"

"I'm sorry, Squinks. But I need you to live through this. I'll help you with whatever I can once we're home. But you need to live through this."

"Please, flower," Antonio was holding her other hand. "Listen to your friend."

Clara just found out her father's killer was in the car with her and they wanted her to be calm?

Fine, she would be calm. She'd stay calm, for now. She took her hands away from Antonio and Julian. She didn't need them to calm her. She steadied her shaking and took deep breaths.

She focused on the air rushing in her mouth, down her throat, and filling her lungs. She waited for the cool air to feel warm before exhaling. She released the air slowly from her nose, feeling her diaphragm contract. 

Over and over she did this. Over and over she pulled air in and pushed it out. Never did her thoughts wander...

...until the car came to a stop. 

Julian was the first out of the car. Clara followed close behind. Julian put a hand on Clara, "How you doing, kid?"

She stayed quiet. She looked around. They were parked in an empty lot near the water. There were no people around.

Antonio walked around to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around him, but not for the comfort he thought he was giving. Her hand moved over the Desert Eagle in his waistband. She pulled it out before Antonio could figure out what   
she was doing.

"Clara, no!" he said. 

"Oh no," said Julian. 

Clara had the gun trained on Sonny, safety off, cocked and ready.

"Hands in the air, Maximillion. Or I'll pay you back for those two bullets you put in my back."

Max dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"What?" demanded Antonio. "Your man put two bullets in my wife's back?"

Antonio strode to the passenger door of his car. He opened the glove box and pulled out another gun and aimed it at Max. The vein on his temple was pulsating. "You tried to kill my Clara like a coward? You shot her in the back?"

"No," said Max, "it's not like that."

"Antonio," said Sonny, "She was spying on us. He didn't know it was her. She snuck up on us in the dark. Max got spooked."

"Corinthos, do you think I give a FUCK about how it happened?!"

"Look, I understand you're mad, but we've got history, Antonio. We didn't know who she was. There were a lot of dangerous people on the pier that night."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!"

"Clara," said Julian, "You've got to stop him. What about Kristina?" Clara's eye flicked over to the car where Kristina was anxiously watching. She looked frozen still. Her eyes went back and forth between Antonio and Sonny.

"Don't, Julian. Just don't," said Clara. "I risked my life to save her for you. Max is nothing to you. And you hate Corinthos!"

"Yes, I do hate him. But you can't kill a man in front of his daughter. Isn't that why you're as angry as you are? Sonny killed your dad? Do you want Kristina to feel what you're feeling?"

"Stop!" she said. She closed her eyes tight. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

Julian moved in front of her gun.

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"You'd die for this scum?"

"No. I'm not risking my life. You'd never hurt me."

"Move."

"No. Kristina's seen too much. She's dealt with too much. She can't deal with this now."

Clara put a hand over her eyes. The pain on her face was evident.

"Put it down, Squinks."

She looked Julian in the eyes. "You have know idea"

"I know, kiddo. Please."

She lowered the gun. "I won't go with you. There's nothing that could make me get on a boat with my father's killer, owned by the scavenger who stole from him."

"I get it. I do. You'll come home though? You'll get back to Port Charles another way?"

"I don't know. I don't know." She was shaking her head.

"You'll come," he said. "I need you there. Alexis is still in danger. I know it's selfish. But I need your help."

"Mr. Jerome," said Antonio. "Get the girl out of my car."

Julian nodded. He went to the car and picked up Kristina. Kristina's eyes were huge. They flittered back and forth between Clara and Antonio; just yesterday her saviors, today her father's persecutors. Sonny shut the door behind his daughter and Julian.

"Clara, I'll see you soon," said Julian.

"Metete al caro, amor," said Antonio. Clara got in the front seat of the car. "Mr. Jerome, take the girl to the boat."

"Come on," said Julian, pleaded.

"What if someone shot your wife? Your Alexis?"

"I'd kill him."

"Si señor. Please go."

Julian took off with Kristina. Kristina's face was in shock; the unusual silence coming from her speaking volumes.

"Antonio. He didn't mean to hurt your wife. She wasn't injured," said Sonny. 

"Sonny, you do not understand what it is to love a woman he way I love my Clara. You've loved many women, the next as much as the first. You don't know what it is to have a woman be a part of your soul."

"I'm asking you as a friend, not to do this."

"My friend, you killed my father-in-law. The only reason I am not shooting you is because that is for Clara to choose whether or not to deliver your end. But your friend shoots my wife, I shoot him."

Antonio moved behind Max. 

"You put two bullets in my wife's back. This is what you have coming."

BANG! BANG! Two bullets were put into Max's back.

"Damn it!" said Sonny. He rushed to Max's side. 

Antonio got in the driver's seat of the car, started the engine, and drove off.


	41. Soulless

Soulless

 

Julian and Sonny went straight to the hospital with Kristina as soon as they got off the plane. Sonny left Max to get treatment in California. Antonio shot him twice in the back of the shoulder. The wounds didn't cause much damage. Julian knew Antonio was just making a point.

He called Alexis as soon as their plane landed, but received no word. He left her a voicemail telling her to meet them at the hospital. He called again as Sonny was getting Kristina checked in. And again after she was seen by a doctor.

Finally, Julian got a call from an unknown number.

"Julian Jerome," he answered the call.

"Julian, it's Nikolas Cassadine."

"Nikolas! Put Alexis on. We're home. She needs to come see Kristina at the hospital."

"She's gone, Julian."

"What do mean, she's gone?"

"I mean, we can't find her. Valentin and I have been searching. We can't find her."

"Where did you see her last?"

"She was going to bed. She was sharing a room with Molly. Molly's here. Alexis is gone."

Julian felt sheer panic. His chest was tightening. It was painful. He couldn't catch his breath. He was so dizzy. He needed to sit or he was going to fall over.

"Julian? You there."

"Yes," he said in between panicked inhales. "I'm here. I don't even know where to start looking. Did you call the police?"

"Yes. I called Nathan West. They have an APB out on her."

"Ok, Kristina's here," inhale, "if anyone," inhale, "can stay with her."

Julian didn't remember hanging up or putting the phone in his pocket. He tried everything he could to just breathe normal. The pain in his chest was immense. He knew it wasn't a heart attack. A rational voice in his head told him he was healthy and this was pure fear of the profound emptiness a life without Alexis would be. Worse yet, the fear of her being hurt.

"Think! Think!"

It had to be Olivia. It had to. Where could she be? 

He felt his breathing ease as he diverted his attention to more proactive thoughts than what could be happening to his wife.

"Where are you Olivia?...The Liu warehouse?"

Julian ran to the stairs. He threw open the door and descended, vaulting 5 at a time to race down to the garage. He realized he had no car. He looked around.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

Elizabeth Webber looked shocked by his tone.

"I need your car!"

"Mr. Jerome, I can't give you my car. How will I get home?"

"Here," he pulled out his wallet and gave her all his cash. "And I'll buy you a new car when I'm done. I'll buy you ten new cars!"

"Are you in trouble?"

"It's Alexis! I need to get to Alexis!"

"Here," she pulled out her keys.

Julian grabbed them and ran. He jumped in the car and raced out of the parking garage. He flew across town, running red lights, running stop signs. It was open road once he was out of the city. 

He knew generally where the warehouse was, but had never been there. He realized he overshot a turn and had to retrace his route. 

Finally he pulled up to the building and drove right next to the door. He figured the closer he parked the less likely a long-range shooter would hit him.

The place looked abandoned.

He took out his gun. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. It was locked. He shot at the handle to open the lock.

He realized just announced his arrival. He wasn't going for subtlety anyway. He barged through the door, gun drawn. No one was there. He seemed to be in an empty warehouse.

"What did Clara say?" Then he remembered, Curtis saw Stanley go through an underground door. 

He looked around for a door or stairs that might lead down. He found nothing. He went outside to try to find the staircase Curtis saw. He walked around the building, gun drawn. There it was. It looked like a basement staircase. 

He walked down. He tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened it quietly. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots hit the door. Julian pulled back. 

It sounded like only one gun. He tried to think of where the shooter was positioned by the sound and where the bullets hit the door. The bullets hit the far side of the door, which meant the shooter was probably on the same wall as he was.

Julian took out his phone and turned the camera facing him. He slid the phone around the wall so he could see. There was a man leaning against the wall.

The man's eyes saw the phone; he fired. 

Julian pulled the phone back. He put it back in his pocket. He switched his gun to his left hand. He was going to have to shoot nearly blind. He readied the shot...he took a deep breath...he reached around and loosed four shots.

He heard the body drop. 

Julian waited a moment before going in. He heard nothing. He pulled up the weapon ready to fire. He peaked around the door.

There was someone in the middle of the room! He pulled back. Nothing happened. He peaked again. 

The person was tied to a chair. Julian searched around the room again. No one else was there. He moved to check the pulse of the body on the floor. He was dead.

He ran to the person tied to the chair. It looked like a kid, maybe eighteen years old. He removed a gag.

"Are you here to help me?" the kid asked.

"Sure, kid. Who are you?"

"Matthew Hanen. They kidnapped me because my mom's the DA."

"Oh shit. Hey kid, have you seen a woman here? Did they kidnap anyone else?"

"No, it's just been me here. The guard changes a couple times a day. No one else comes unless they need to take a new picture for my mom."

Julian untied the young man.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I walk myself to the bathroom. I get dizzy, though."

Julian pulled the kid's arm around him and helped him out of the room and up the steps. He got him into the car and started his trip back to the hospital.

Where was she? Who took her? Was she hurt?

The panicky feeling was coming back.

His phone was ringing.

Alexis?

An unknown number.

"Hello?" said Julian.

"Julian!"

"Clara! Alexis is missing."

"Oh no, boss. Shit! I think it's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Because I invited him into her life!"

"Who?"

"Shortly after we drove off, I started talking to Antonio..."

"Hang on, kid. Hold that thought."

Julian drove through the patient drop off at GH. He stopped, jumped out of the car, ran around and opened the Hanen kid's door. He got the kid out of the car and standing on his own two feet.

"Hey! Guard!" he yelled at security who was sitting by watching everything.

Without sticking around to see if the kid was led safely inside, Julian jumped back in Elizabeth Webber's car and took off.

"You there, Squinks?"

"I was saying I was talking to Antonio about some things Bucho has been getting into over the last six months."

"What does this have to do with Alexis?"

"Antonio said Bucho arranged for Antonio to sell large amount of coffee beans to a European company."

"Which company?"

"Cassadine Industries."

"Valentin?"

"I told you a long time ago Nikolas Cassadine had a plan to expand into International markets. Well the expansion included importing coffee into Europe. According to Antonio, Valentin also imported products from Bucho's business, like firearms."

"Valentin has been working with these guys.?"

"Valentin has his eyes set on global markets, both legal and illegal. Nikolas is handling the legal, and Valentin the more nefarious. I think he's the one that brought the South Americans and the Chinese together. 

"But I bet he needed help connecting with the Chinese. He needed an in..."

"Olivia?"

"I just called Darkhem to check visiting logs. Theo Hart was Olivia's only visitor. That was about 6 months after she was locked up."

"That's Valentin."

"So Valentin wants to expand into global criminal markets. He already has a stronghold in Europe. He lures the South Americans away from Sonny with bigger purchasing orders and more product. He promises Olivia an escape from Darkhem if she connects him to the Liu's."

"But why would Valentin target Alexis?"

"I don't think he wanted to. He was the one who warned us about the hit on Kristina. He was the one who came to you after she was taken."

"Olivia went rogue?"

"Everyone went rogue. Antonio said Bucho is strung out on his own dope. And the Chinese are obviously loyal to Olivia"

"So where is Alexis?"

"Start with Valentin. He's got to know something."

"Where are you? Are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way. I'll be a few more hours."

"Ok, I'm headed to Wyndemere."


	42. A Family Affair

A Family Affair

 

The Wyndemere doors were big and heavy. Julian was banging on them impatient to get in. He tried to break it down, but it just bruised his shoulder.

The door flew open.

"Nikolas, any word?"

"No, nothing."

"Is Molly ok?

"Yes, I called Ric to come get her. He took her to Sonny's. We agreed it was safer since Alexis went missing."

Nikolas brought Julian to the living room.

"Where's Valentin?"

"I'm not sure. He's here somewhere. He was making calls, trying to see if he could track her down."

"I need to talk to him."

"Ok, I'll call him."

Valentin walked into the room. "No need, I'm here."

"Where is she?" demanded Julian.

"I'm looking for her."

"Not Alexis. Olivia! Where is she?"

"I'm looking for her, too."

"Where have you been hiding her?"

Valentin sighed. "How did you know?"

"Clara figured it out."

Valentin nodded. "Good work."

"Where is she?"

"She was staying here. There are some secret rooms in the house. She is no longer in them."

"You were housing a woman who wanted Alexis dead?!" yelled Nikolas.

"Housing her? He arranged her escape! He's the reason Kristina was kidnapped! He's the reason the South Americans and the Chinese nearly killed Alexis and Kristina!"

"How is this possible?" Nik looking pleading at his uncle.

"Olivia wasn't supposed to hurt my family! She was just supposed to connect me to the Chinese. In exchange, I told her I'd break her out of that facility. The South Americans helped me. In the end, they all wanted to take down Corinthos and Jerome. I lost control of everything."

"Where was the last place you saw her?" said Julian.

"Here. And honestly, I think she's still on Spoon Island. The only launch that has come or gone was for Ric and Molly, and I supervised that myself. I have people patrolling the land and water. She couldn't have left."

"She has to be in the catacombs," said Nik.

"Show me," said Julian. 

Nik took him to a bookshelf. He pulled on a mounted candelabra. A passage opened.

"After you," said Nik.

Julian pulled out his phone for a flashlight. He stormed in, Nikolas followed behind.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Alexis tried to remain calm. Julian was coming. He'd come for her. He'd save her again. Just like he did on the bridge

"How long has my brother been helping you?" Alexis asked Olivia.

"A long time now. We met each other at a clinic years ago. My spine was being worked on from when my dear brother shot me. His spine was being worked on from unfortunate genetics. 

"He knew I made friends with the Chinese. He tried to use me to control them. I think he found out neither me nor the Liu's are up for being controlled. Now, the Liu's and the Pereas are working together without him. The great Valentin Cassadine looks very feeble right now, if you ask me. Shame. We could have all worked well together if he didn't try to interfere with my revenge."

"Why have you kidnapped me again. Julian isn't even here. He's out of the country trying to save Kristina."

"He'll show up. Last I heard, he was on a plane here. That was hours ago."

"So you want to kill me in front of him? Is that your master plan?"

"Yes, Alexis. Well, what I really wanted was for him to kill you. That way he could truly understand the consequences of his murderous impulses. But I think we can all agree he just won't do that. So I'm going to kill you in front of him. I'm going to make him suffer. Then, I'm going to kill him once I feel like he's felt enough pain."

Alexis looked around. This was the perfect setting for her death. Olivia brought her to the Wyndemere's South tower. They were out on the parapet. Olivia had no idea what Alexis had done in this very place all those years ago.

Olivia had a gun trained on her. For someone known to be mentally unstable, Olivia seemed to have laser focus and concentration. She never pointed the gun away. 

Alexis tried loosening the cord around her hands. It just tightened the knot.

Sounds came from behind the door.

"Let's guess who's joining us. My brother, or yours?" Olivia moved behind Alexis, pointing the gun at her.

Julian burst through the door gun drawn. Nikolas was right behind him.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Alexis nodded.

"Julian, kindly drop your weapon and slide it over," said Olivia.

Julian reluctantly did as he was instructed.

"You know, brother, you're going to learn not to burst in a room with all your cards on the table. With your vulnerability to this woman, you're easily rendered defenseless."

Alexis watched his eyes flitter back and forth between her and Olivia.

"You know, you would think with all this time Alexis and I have been up here waiting for you, I would've had a speech prepared. But I find there is little left to say between the two of us. There is just the matter of my revenge."

Julian's fists were clenched. Alexis knew what he was thinking. If he did nothing, she died. If he did something, she died. She could see the torment in her husband's eyes.

And worse. Alexis knew that once Olivia killed her, there was no reason for her to keep Julian alive.

"It's a shame, young prince, that you came along," Olivia told Nikolas. "You're going to have to die, too, just for being here."

"Alexis," said Nikolas, "By birth and blood, you're a Cassadine. You need to embrace it. Right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Olivia. She pointed the gun at Nikolas.

Alexis turned to her and said, "It means you're not the first person I've killed up here."

Alexis launched herself at Olivia knocking over the parapet rail. Julian jumped forward grabbing Alexis around the waist, making sure she didn't fall with his sister.

A loud shrieking scream ended in a thud. Alexis looked down to where Olivia lay. Her body splayed out in an inhuman shape. 

Julian was pulled her back, far from the edge. Alexis thought it wasn't his first time doing that.

He turned her around and hugged her tight.

"Here," he said. Julian pulled a silver switchblade she'd never seen before from of his pocket. He cut the ropes from her hands.

"Kristina?" she asked.

"She's waiting for you at the hospital. She's fine."

Alexis kissed him. She squeezed him as tight as her muscles would allow. 

As Julian and Nikolas escorted her back inside, she took one last look at the rail. In that moment, one of the rare times in her life, she was grateful for whatever life experiences she had to give her the strength to do what needed to be done in that moment to protect her family.


	43. Another Beginning (Epilogue)

Another Beginning (Epilogue)

Julian laughed at the setting. Alexis was right, of course. It was the perfect place, the only place, to start this all over again. Their first date was at a bar, not much different than this one. Their second meeting was right here, in this very spot.

Julian remembered Mac rolling his eyes as Julian's question if he and Alexis had met before. Now Mac was standing in front of them asking them if they would take each other as long as they both shall live.

This was really just a formality. Julian married the woman years ago. Nothing happened since then to change that. But he wanted it on paper. And he liked Alexis's idea to have it here.

Molly made her comments about the inappropriateness of having an alcoholic's wedding in a bar. But Julian didn't see it that way, and neither did Alexis. The way they saw it was two people found each other in this place and another like it. It was symbolic of new beginnings for them.

At least Molly stopped complaining about her mother choosing Julian. She seemed convinced the lengths he went for Alexis and Kristina were enough to absolve him. Or at least ignore the past for the time being.

Julian looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful in white again. These weddings were worth it just to see her like this. Maybe he'd arranged this every couple of years, without the life-threatening events in between. 

He looked over his shoulder at their children sitting at the bar tables watching with smiles on their faces. Leo, Avery, Charlotte, Danny, and Scout were running around in front the tables. Ava and Kiki sat together. Julian didn't blame Griffin for skipping this family event.

Sam was sitting next to Nikolas. She was still angry with him, but was happy he was back. And Alexis made sure he wasn't facing any charges for anything related to diamonds or Hayden Barnes. Julian was pretty irritable with his nephew-in-law for making his wife and kid suffer for so long, but he found Nikolas to be one of the few family members that wasn't a raging hypocrite. It was easy for Julian to talk to him, what with their common interests in business and their checkered pasts.

Lucas and Brad even showed. Julian suspected Sam might have played a role in that. But Valentin was mysteriously gone. He disappeared after he found out Alexis was safe the night Liv died. Clara was able to track him as far as Russia, but they didn't think he was a harm to the family at the moment, so they gave up the search.

Standing next to Alexis was her man of honor, Jasper Jacks. She was thrilled he was able to fly in for this wedding, seeing as how he missed the first one. And Julian looked to his side where his best person, Clara, stood waiting to give him Alexis's rings once again. She was smiling, even though Julian knew she was somber that her husband stayed behind in Ecuador to tie up some loose ends with his brother and the family business (whatever that meant). Julian thought of the luck that threw that girl in his path all those months ago.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Mac announced to the room, "I have the pleasure of declaring Alexis Davis and Julian Jerome man and wife once again! You may kiss your bride."

And Julian did just that. He took his wife's face in his hands and he kissed her. He kissed her with the relief of the danger gone. He kissed her with with a hope for a future he once had, but was taken from him two years before. He kissed her surrounded by the people that mattered most to them. And he kissed her like they were the only two people in the room.

 

_______________________________________

 

A man was never as happy as he was when he was about to see his wife after a long absence.

Antonio had an awful lot of businesses to offload, and it would probably be years before he was truly free of them. But at least all was set in motion. He made sure his father and Margarita were taken care of in a little casita near the ocean. His father didn't have long to live with the cancer in his pancreas, and he refused to leave Ecuador. Antonio made his peace with their separation for now, but he would visit his dying father soon.

Antonio made it clear to Bucho that they were done. Bucho was to stay away from the new life Antonio was planning on building in America. Antonio knew Clara wouldn't be satisfied with that. She'd probably want to return to destroy Bucho's business. Antonio would worry about that later.

Antonio pulled at the tie he was wearing. Weddings weren't really enjoyable for him; too many unfamiliar people made him weary. But he was looking forward to surprising Clara. Jerome was kind enough to help him arrange the surprise. 

Antonio walked in the crowded bar where they were having the wedding and reception. It was a strange place for a wedding, but Antonio wasn't complaining. It was better than a country club, or God forbid, a church. He hadn't been to a church in years, and was terrified at the number of Hail Mary's a priest would make him say to atone for all his sins.

He looked around for his love. He couldn't see her with all the people milling around. He went to the bar to order a tequila.

"Antonio," a voice said behind him.

He turned around to find Corinthos standing there.

"Sonny, I didn't expect to see you at Jerome's wedding."

"I just came to offer the groom a wedding present."  
"Oh?"

"I wanted to assure him the Liu family has been...taken care of. Stanley and Peter have mysteriously disappeared, and Jimmy had an unfortunate accident before his release from prison."

"I see. And you're not worried about the authorities coming after you?"

"No, see Julian saved the life of the District Attorney's son. The kid was kidnapped by the Liu family. Julian had a nice conversation with the DA about looking the other way if anything should happen to them. Seeing as how the DA harbors a grudge for her son's suffering, it appears she's complying with his request."

"I see. How fortunate for you. I expect your territory will be expanding?"

Sonny smiled, "A fortunate consequence."

"I see," Antonio was hesitant to ask his next question. "And your friend, Max. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. The shots didn't do much damage."

"You must forgive me. I was irrationally angry. As was Clara."

"I say we let bygones be bygones," said Sonny.

Antonio nodded.

"However," said Sonny, "there is the matter of Jesus Sanchez. Clara doesn't seem like she is willing to let that go. I can't have the threat of an impending bullet hanging over my head."

"Then you shouldn't have put a bullet in her father's head."

"Is she planning on retaliating?"

"Of course, she is. But Clara is not a violent woman. She uses her wits and her wiles to get her way. If you keep your hands clean, she won't find anything to nail you with."

"So she's going to keep working for Julian?"

"So it seems."

"Well, I better be careful. They say the pen is mightier than the sword."

"In some cases, my friend. In some cases."

Antonio shook Sonny's hand, took his drink from the bar, and set out to find his wife.

And find her he did. Only not in the way he expected.

She was dancing with another man.

Fire flared from his chest. His hands balled into fists. He wasn't prepared to murder a man today, but with a woman like Clara in his life, he should be ready for that possibility at any moment.

He stalked forward assessing the man with his hands around his wife's waist. He was tall and dark. Just Clara's type. 

His feral hatred for this stranger could be felt throughout his body. It blazed on his very skin.

As he edged closer he heard them talking.

"No, I haven't been to the club since before," she said. "There isn't a need right now."

"It may still be a good cover," the man said.

Antonio stopped behind his flower. The man, the focus of his rage, stopped moving when he saw Antonio. Antonio noticed the recognition in his eyes. Good. He knew who he was dealing with.

Antonio moved his wife's hair, letting his fingers run the length of her shoulders, so he could speak into her ear from behind. He spoke loud enough for the man she was dancing with to hear exactly what he said.

"Mi orquídea, I thought I warned you what would happen to a man who dared put his hands on my wife. Did you think it was an idle threat?"

The man stepped back. He put his hands up in the air.

"Hey man, we're just friends. It's not like that."

His Clara whirled around, her hands on her hips. Somehow the woman who was half a foot shorter than him puffed herself up large enough to be looking down on him as she scolded him like a child.

"¡Idiota! Te advertí que no me amenazasen ni a mis amigos. Este hombre me ayudó a encontrar la verdad en todos estos problemas. ¡Ha sido un caballero y un buen amigo! ¡Debes una disculpa a él ya mí!

She was even shaking her finger at him like Margarita once did to him as a child.

"Cállate mujer, y bésame."

"You want me to kiss you?! After you come in here and insult me and my friend. You've got another..."

He pulled her in and kissed her. He expected her to fight it, like she always did. But she didn't. She seemed to realize he was actually there in front of her, after months apart.

He loved the way her tongue caressed his. How her hips pressed against him. How she could forget in a moment that dozens of people were watching them.

"I'm gonna go," said the man. 

"I'll call you later, Curtis. I'll give you a shout out in my article tomorrow to see if you can drum up more business."

He gave her a salute and walked away. 

Antonio gave Clara a small shake, pulling her attention back to him. His precious woman stared in his eyes. They were starting to shine with tears.

"Estás aquí," she said.

"Yes, I'm here, cariña."

"How did you know where to find me?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I told him," said Julian.

"Disimulados," she said.

Jerome looked confused.

"She is calling us sneaks," said Antonio. "With Clara, one must take her insults as terms of endearment."

"I see," said Julian.

"Congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you. I'm glad you could make it."

They shook hands.

"Where is the bride so I may meet the woman who stole your heart, and that my flor speaks so fondly of?" 

"I have no idea where she went. This place isn't that big, but this crowd is easy to get lost in."

Julian and Antonio used their height to crane their necks over the sea of people. 

"There she is," his eyes twinkled at the sight of his woman. Then fear replaced the twinkle before he launched himself through the crowd at her.

"Alexis!" he yelled. 

Antonio and Clara followed behind. 

Alexis had been pulled aside by a man dressed in a casual suit. His hands were on her shoulders, and it looked like he was wishing her well. Alexis seemed to be patiently indulging him.

"Alexis!," said Julian.

As he got to his wife, the other man was gone. Jerome pulled her in close.

"What did he say to you?"

Alexis seemed shaken by Julian's reaction.

"He said he was a friend of yours and Clara's. He said he wanted to come and make sure you both got what you deserved and offer his congratulations."

"Where's Kristina? Molly? Sam? The kids?"

"They're right here. They're all fine. Why?"

"Julian," said Clara. "Who was it?"

He pulled Alexis to his to his chest.

"Bucho."

Antonio jumped up on a chair to look over the room. He saw the man in the suit headed for the door. Before leaving he turned around. It was his brother. Bucho smirked at him. He bowed his head in the briefest nod, a challenge, and left the bar.

Antonio got off the chair. He watched Jerome comfort his wife. Clara was staring at Julian. Antonio felt the adrenaline rising in his chest. He knew that look in his wife's eye. 

The peace they made was short-lived.


End file.
